Árral szemben: Változások küszöbén
by Assa-h
Summary: Piton és a Tekergők - immár teljes létszámban - folytatják az óvatos közeledést, James tovább fut Lily után, a varázslóvilágnak pedig szembe kell néznie a Voldemort jelentette fenyegetéssel, ami a Roxfortot sem kerüli el.
1. Megrázkódtatás

Minden jog Rowlingé. :-)

A történet az _Árral szemben - Prologus_ folytatása.

* * *

1. fejezet: Megrázkódtatás

- Piton! – Sirius dühtől eltorzult arccal közeledett a fiú felé.

A kiabálásával sikerült magára vonnia minden peronon lévő figyelmét. A közelben ácsorgó roxfortosok vigyorogva összesúgtak, és várták a műsort.

Sirius Piton elé érve lefékezett. - Téged egy pillanatra se lehet egyedül hagyni? – ripakodott rá.

Piton nem volt olyan állapotban, hogy válaszolni tudjon. Az eséstől kissé még mindig kótyagosan kászálódott fel a szanaszét szóródott ruhák és könyvek közül. (Mágikusan kellett volna lezárni a ládát, de kinek jutott volna eszébe ilyesmi abban a kapkodásban? Magától értetődik, hogy ez is Black hibája, meg persze Potteré. Az a világ lustája!)

Alig jutott át a 9 és ¾-ik vágányt rejtő falon, és épp azon igyekezett, hogy a vonat felé irányítsa a makacskodó kulit, mikor egy másodéves teljes sebességgel belerohant. Pazar ütközés volt, a külső szemlélők számára legalábbis biztosan.

- Legközelebb kisebb lendülettel, öcskös! – tanácsolta Sirius a fiúcskának, aki miután megszabadult a fejére hullott hugrabugos talártól, álmatag tekintettel nézett körbe, és próbálta felidézni, mi is történt vele.

Piton acsarogva fordult a kölyökhöz, de nem látta értelmét olyasvalakit sújtani a haragjával, aki jó, ha a saját nevét fel bírja idézni.

- _Invito_ Piton cuccai!

A fiú korábban gondosan elrendezett holmija most kaotikus összevisszaságban landolt az utazóládában. Sirius ennek ellenére roppant elégedett volt az eredménnyel. Nem csoda: az ő ládájában is ugyanilyen siralmas állapotok uralkodtak.

Sirius elindult vissza az Expresszhez, Piton pedig zsörtölődve loholt a nyomában. (Nem mintha annyira ragaszkodott volna Blackhez, de a fiú segítségnyújtás címén, aljas módon elorozta a csomagját, és lebegtető-bűbájjal terelgette maga előtt.)

A roxfortosok megütközve bámulták a furcsa duót, és egymásra nézve megbizonyosodhattak róla, hogy nem a szemük káprázik. Felfoghatatlan! Sirius Black kihagy egy lehetőséget Pipogyusz kínzására? Ezzel a világ korábban sziklaszilárdnak hitt tartópillérei remegtek meg. (Ludo Bumfolt is hamarabb fogadott volna arra, hogy Ő, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén hirtelen gondol egyet, és _Adava_ helyett csokibékákat kezd osztogatni…)

Peter épp hevesen gesztikulálva mesélt valamit Jamesnek és Remusnak, de amikor meglátta Siriust Pitonnal közeledni, megakadt a mondat felénél, és bután eltátotta a száját.

Remus óvatos távolságtartással nézett a mardekárosra. - Piton!

- Lupin!

A kurta üdvözlés elég időt biztosított Peternek, hogy úgy-ahogy összeszedje magát. Leeresztette a kezeit, és a lehetőségekhez mérten értelmes arckifejezésbe kényszerítette a vonásait. - Piton!

- Pettigrew! – válaszolt Perselus ugyanolyan kimérten, mint az imént.

Remus makacsul hallgatott, és úgy tett, mintha keresne valakit a vonatnál tülekedő tömegben, Peter idegesen állt egyik lábáról a másikra, James tekintete pedig egyre jobban elkomorult. „Nem lesz ez így jó!" Mégis, mire számított? Maga se tudta. Na jó, Pitontól nagyjából erre, de a barátai! Természetesen nem várhatja el tőlük, hogy örömmel üdvözöljék a fiút, aki az előző találkozásukkor még az ellenségük volt, de… Egyelőre képtelen volt megmagyarázni, mit jelent ez a „de"?

- Remek! – kurjantott Sirius. Úgy tűnt, neki semmi sem szegheti kedvét. – Szálljunk fel!

* * *

Sirius percről-percre nyomasztóbbnak találta a szituációt. Persze, a többiek felé a kikezdhetetlen bizakodás álcáját mutatta, amin, büszkén állíthatta, még Jamesnek se sikerült átlátni. Bár, ha az anyját képes volt megtéveszteni, ez már igazán gyerekjáték. Otthon („Te édes!") volt alkalma gyakorolni a tettetés nemes művészetét: minden egyes estélyen, az összes kibírhatatlan, aranyvér-mániás vendég előtt, amíg harmadévesen fel nem vállalta a véleményét, és ki nem jelentette, mennyire megveti a Sötét Nagyúr nézeteit. Addig viszont más se ment, mint: „Hogyne, Mr. Lestrange, egyetértek. A muglik eltaposni való férgek." És a kedvence: „Anyám jól mondta, szégyent hoztam a családunkra azzal, hogy a Griffendélbe kerültem."

James könyörgő pillantásokat küldött Remus felé, aki mindent elkövetett, hogy ezt ne kelljen észrevennie. Végül megadta magát. - Sajnálom, ami a szüleiddel történt.

- Tényleg? – Piton hangsúlya semmi jót nem ígért.

- Hogy érzed magad? – szólt közbe Peter szinte cincogva.

- Össze vagyok törve – sziszegte a fiú.

Remus elég okos volt hozzá, hogy olvasson a jelekből, és megérezze a közelgő kitörést. - El is felejtettem mondani: Rómában beszereztem néhány rendkívül érdekes könyvet, igazi ritkaságok. Biztos hasznát vesszük majd a RAVASZ-okra való készülésben – váltott témát az utolsó pillanatban. – Képzeljétek csak el a vén vizsgáztatók arcát, mikor olyan bűbájokat hajtunk végre, amiket utoljára az ókorban alkalmaztak… - hadarta. (Pedig nem is volt az a felvágós fajta.)

- Holdsáp! – csóválta a fejét James szánakozva. – Egész mostanáig reménykedtünk, de úgy látszik a könyvmoly-kór nálad gyógyíthatatlan.

- Osztom nagyra becsült kollégám véleményét – csatlakozott Sirius. – Még sajnálatosabb, hogy a betegséged az utolsó stádiumba lépett. Menthetetlen.

- Talán a teljes megvonás segíthetne – tűnődött James.

- Nem túl drasztikus az? – merengett Sirius.

- Akárhogy is, nem mondhatunk le ilyen könnyedén szegény páciensről.

- Könnyedén? – visszhangozta Sirius döbbenten. – Idestova hat éve küzdünk érte, de hiába. Makacsul ellenáll.

- Nem érti meg, hogy mi csak a javát akarjuk…

- Örömmel nyugtázom, hogy nem jöttetek ki a gyakorlatból – szakította félbe őket Remus. (James és Sirius ültükben meghajoltak felé.) – De mindez kicsit hamisan cseng az újdonsült iskolaelső szájából.

- Az csak tévedés – legyintett James álszerényen.

- Nyilván – hagyta rá Remus mosolyogva.

- Ám ameddig ki nem tudódik, tovább növeli hódolóim egyébként is népes táborát…

Mintha csak erre a végszóra várt volna, karcsú, vörös hajú lány húzta el a kupé ajtaját. Végigfutatta rajtuk a tekintetét, és Perselus láttán egy pillanatra kérdőn szaladt fel a szemöldöke.

James olvadozva bámult Lilyre, amitől Piton gyomra háborogni kezdett, Lupin bosszúsan emelte a szemeit az égre, türelemért esedezve, Pettigrew pedig az ablak felé fordult, és rázkódott a visszafojtott nevetéstől. Sirius közben azt motyogta: „A másik betegem."

- Miben segíthetek, szerelmem? – érdeklődött James, szándéka szerint megnyerően.

Lily nem volt olyan hangulatban, hogy ezt értékelni tudja. (Tulajdonképpen soha, mióta a fiú utána koslatott.)

- Nem a tükörképeddel beszélsz, Potter – figyelmeztette.

James változtatott az eddigi laza testtartásán, és komolyabb hangon kérdezte újra: - Mit tehetünk érted, Evans?

- Gyere velem, és te is, Remus! – kérte a lány.

- Na de, Evans! – James cinkosan Lilyre kacsintott. – Szerintem rá semmi szükségünk.

Lily ökölbe szorította a kezeit, és a szeme dühösen megvillant. Erre még Peter is befejezte a vigyorgást, James viszont edzettebb volt annál, hogy egy ilyen apróság megfutamítsa.

- Mi a probléma? Talán félreértettelek?

Remus percek óta ácsorgott tétlenül, és mivel kezdte már nagyon unni, titokban drukkolt, hogy Lily tegye végre helyre a barátját, és induljanak.

- Prefektusi megbeszélés lesz, Potter, amire, mint iskolaelsőt téged is várnak. – Lekicsinylően húzta el a száját. – Utánaolvasok, van-e lehetőség megfosztani valakit a jelvénytől, mert ha igen, te rekordidőn belül erre a sorsra jutsz. Elárulom neked, az ilyen elismerést nem az esztelenségért osztogatják, márpedig te ahhoz is túl ostoba vagy, hogy rájöjj, mi vehetett rá, hogy szóba álljak veled.

- Azt hittem, a hirtelen fellángoló, olthatatlan szerelmed.

- Irántad?

James bólogatása kifejezte, hogy ezt a világ legtermészetesebb dolgának tartaná.

- Nem, Potter. Ki kell, hogy ábrándítsalak. – Ezzel hasztalan próbálkozott évek óta. – Csakis a kötelességtudat. Remus később elmagyarázza, az mit jelent. – James nyitotta a száját, hogy visszavágjon, de Lily megelőzte. – Induljunk végre! – mondta sürgetően, és intett, hogy kövessék.

Remus boldogan, míg James enyhén fancsali képpel tett eleget a parancsnak.

* * *

Remus és James csendben baktattak Lily után, és kitartóan kerülgették a szembejövőket. Remus kihasználta, hogy emiatt egész közel kell mennie a barátjához, és fojtott hangon – hogy Lily ne hallja – megkérdezte: - Mi ez veletek meg Pitonnal?

James eltöprengett a válaszon, miközben eloldalaztak a büfésboszorkány és egymás lábát taposó, kiéhezett vásárlói mellett.

- Nem tudom – felelte végül.

- Barátság? – tapogatózott tovább Remus.

James tanácstalanul rántotta meg a vállát.

* * *

- Az is valami ősi varázslat volt, amit Mr. Potter használt rajtatok, nem? – szólalt meg Peter váratlanul, aztán rögtön visszavonulót fújt, mikor észrevette, Piton milyen csúnyán néz rá. – Holdsáp miatt jutott eszembe – morogta a cipőjének.

- Kicsit lassan kapcsolsz, Féregfark – jegyezte meg Sirius szurkálódva.

- Szeretnéd megtanulni? – Piton sötét szemei Peter reakcióját fürkészték.

- A leghatékonyabb eszköz a tapasztalat – biztosította a barátja.

Hátborzongató élményt jelentett, hogy Piton és Sirius majdnem úgy beszéltek, ahogy Tapmancs nem is olyan régen Jamesszel tette. Petert kiverte a hideg veríték.

- Mrs. Norris bizonyára örülne a társaságnak magányos, éjszakai sétái során. Vagy Frics. Elvégre nem foszthatunk meg az emberi szó vigaszától.

- Miért ne? – Piton úgy fixírozta Petert, mint egy különleges, aprítanivaló bájital-összetevőt. - Velem is ez történt.

Sirius egy pillanatra megmerevedett, aztán látta, hogy fellélegezhet. Peter túl zavart ahhoz, hogy felfogja, ezúttal nemcsak Piton szokásos gúnyolódásáról van szó. „Hát igen. Hamarosan el kell neki mondanunk, hogy ez a „piszok" mardekáros tud a törvénytelen üzelmeinkről." Kellemes kis csevej lesz…

- Hogy is volt az a bűbáj, Piton?

- _Ter colligat per iussum_ – idézte a fiú készségesen. – De, ha jól tudom, aszerint kell variálni a szöveget, hogy hány személyre akarják alkalmazni…

(Még szép, hogy tudta. Gerald akciója, meg Sirius keserves következményekkel járó, önfejű ostobasága után minden, a Potter-házban fellelhető adatot összegyűjtött.)

- Remek. A te latintudásoddal ez nem lesz gond. – Sirius közelebb csúszott Pitonhoz, aztán kis híján rá is esett, mert a vonat döccenve megállt.

- Megérkeztünk – vigyorgott rájuk Peter megkönnyebbülten.

* * *

Piton szörnyen dühítette az a mindentudó („Naná, bizonyára folyamatosan kapta az információkat."), tipikus Potter-mosoly, amivel Dumbledore ajándékozta meg a vacsoránál. (Fogásonként átlag háromszor.) Igen, Potter. Most már visszafordíthatatlanul hozzájuk kötötte ezt az arckifejezést. (Teljesen mindegy, hogy Gerald leste-e el az igazgatótól, vagy fordítva, esetleg természetüktől fogva ennyire hasonszőrűek.)

Az csak rontott a hangulatán, hogy a Mardekár asztalánál egész este róla folyt a szó. (Gyanította, hogy a többi ház esetében sincs másként.) Ami még rosszabb: róla ÉS a griffendéles négyesről. Az évnyitó lakomán. Negatív csúcs. Eddig, ilyen szempontból, az ötödév alakult a legrosszabbul, és még akkor is kihúzta a második nap délelőttjéig. Az idióták láthatóan nem tudták kiheverni a sokkot, ami a King's Crosson érte őket. Rettenetesen megalázó volt a bimbózó barátságról, meg a Sötét Jegy árnyékában született új érzésekről szóló sületlenségeket, és agyatlan poénokat hallgatni.

A hálóterembe érve – ügyelt rá, hogy mindenkit megelőzzön -, első dolga volt összehúzni és varázslattal rögzíteni az ágy függönyét. Számított rá, hogy a többiek megpróbálják majd felébreszteni, de elhatározta, hogy akkor se reagál, ha egy mugli ágyút sütnek el a füle mellett. (A régi házban volt tévé, mert az apja ragaszkodott hozzá. Abban látott egyszer valami háborús filmet, és ebből tudta, hogy az ilyesmi viszonylag nagy zajjal jár.)

Mikor meghallotta a szobatársai vidám nevetgélését, ösztönösen összehúzta magát. Igen, alszik. Szálljanak le róla! Átfutott az agyán a gondolat, hogy milyen jó volna visszamenni Potterékhez. Megijedt, hogy ez talán a kezdődő elmebaj első tünete, de aztán megnyugtatta a tudat, hogy pusztán ésszerűségből vélekedik így: minden valamire való mardekáros a két rossz közül a kisebbiket választaná. (Csak épp mióta számít egy csapat griffendéles – Potter és Black! – a kisebbik rossznak?)

* * *

Sirius korábban nem hitte volna, hogy ez valaha is megtörténik, azt pedig főleg nem, hogy be is ismeri – ráadásul a szellemi képességei teljes birtokában -, de furcsának találta, hogy Piton nincs a közelében. Mindennek a tetejében még csak nem is kellemesen, hanem zavaróan furcsának. Túlzásnak tartotta azt állítani, hogy hiányolja a mardekárost, de ez a másik érzés is épp eléggé kikészítette. Régen létezett egy egészséges aránya a Piton által táplált ellenszenvnek, utálatnak, megvetésnek… amiben a pozitív dolgok a nullán álltak. De az egyensúly felborult, oly mértékben, hogy annak szintje már messze eltért az elfogadhatótól.

* * *

- Remus! – James várt egy darabig, de nem érkezett semmilyen reakció. – Remus!

- Jól van, reggel megcsinálom a bájitaltan házidat, csak most hagyj aludni – morogta a fiú félálomban.

- El kell, hogy keserítselek, haver. Iskolaelső vagyok, nem szorulok a segítségedre.

Remus hitetlenkedve felhorkant, de legalább már teljesen éber volt. – Mit akarsz? – Éber és nyűgös.

- Piton.

- Mi van vele? – kérdezte Remus türelmetlenül.

James nem merte sokáig húzni az időt, pedig nehéz volt erről beszélni. – Nem barátság. Még nem. – Rövid szünet után hozzátette: - Vagy ha az is, nem olyan, mint veletek.


	2. Az első napok

Minden jog Rowlingé.

* * *

2. fejezet: Az első napok

- Fogadjunk, hogy jobb bájitalt főzök nálad! – suttogta James, mikor a pinceterem bejáratában megelőzte Pitont.

Aznap ez volt az első hozzá intézett megjegyzése, és a fiú remekül meglett volna nélküle, de így kénytelen volt reagálni. Úgy érezte, a kétkedő szemöldökfelvonás bőven megteszi. A hetedévesek között nem akadt senki, aki a bájitalok terén a nyomába érhetett volna, talán csak Potter örök bálványa.

Félre is tolta a problémát, és elfoglalta a helyét a többi mardekáros mellett. James váltott néhány szót Remusszal és Siriusszal, aztán a székét egészen az asztal széléig húzta, majd gondosan kiválogatott párat az előttük sorakozó összetevőkből, utolsóként pedig leemelte az üstöt az eddigi helyéről, és a másik, hozzá közelebb eső kampóra akasztotta.

- Mit művel, Mr. Potter? – érdeklődött Lumpsluck tettetett rosszallással, miközben mosolyogva figyelte a fiú ténykedését.

- Egy kis baráti tudáspróba Pitonnal.

„Ez a hülye komolyan gondolta" – futott át a másik érintett agyán. Átkozta magát, amiért még egy ilyen kiszámítható griffendéles is meglepetést tudott okozni neki.

- Értem. – Lumpsluck mostanra leplezetlenül vigyorgott. – Mr. Mallory, Mr. Hanson, Miss Spencer, kérem, húzódjanak arrébb! Adjanak helyet a társuknak!

- Egy szóval se mondtam, hogy hajlandó volnék leereszkedni odáig, hogy vele versenyezzek – jelentette ki Piton, bár nem volt meggyőződve róla, hogy a szavai a legcsekélyebb mértékben is befolyásolják a bájitaltan tanárát. Ebben nem is tévedett.

- Ugyan, ne keserítsen el! – Lumpsluck rezzenéstelen tekintettel nézte a fiút, és közben intett a többi mardekárosnak, hogy kövessék az utasítását. – Színesebbé tehetné számunkra ezt az unalmas délelőttöt.

- Nem az a dolgom, hogy másokat szórakoztassak – felelte Piton ridegen.

- Az biztos. Úgyis csúfosan belebuknál – szólt át neki Sirius a szomszédos asztaltól. – De ezúttal nem inkább arról van szó, hogy félsz elfogadni James kihívását?

A fojtott röhögés, ami a fiú első megjegyzését kísérte, erre abbamaradt, és mindenki kíváncsian fordult Piton felé.

- Nevetséges feltételezés, hogy tartanék Pottertől. Egyszerűen csak ostobaságnak tartom az ötletét.

- Én viszont ragyogó gondolatnak – csapta össze a tenyerét Lumpsluck -, és itt az én szavam a döntő.

Piton futólag eltűnődött rajta, vajon létezett-e valaha – vagy, ha nem, lesz-e – olyan hely, ahol nem Dumbledore, Gerald és Karen Potter, vagy a tanárai parancsolnak, hanem ő. Jelenlegi, borús hangulatában meglehetősen kevés esélyt látott rá.

* * *

- Ezt még nagyon meg fogod bánni, ugye tudod? – sziszegte Piton, mikor meggyújtották a tüzet az üstjük alatt.

- Fenyegetőzöl? – kérdezte James ravasz mosollyal.

- Puszta ténymegállapítás – legyintett a másik. – Magadat hozod kínos helyzetbe.

- Csak felrázom kicsit a társaságot.

- Legalább ennyi érdemed legyen, mert úgysem nyerhetsz – szűrte Piton a fogai közt.

- Ó! Örülök, hogy végre sikerült felébresztenem a lelked egy rejtett zugában megbújó versenyszellemet. Egyébként, a te érdeked, hogy erre kényszerítselek.

- Az én érdekem? – Piton megállt mozdulat közben. – Szégyen bevallani, de nem tudlak követni. Jaj, nem! Várj! – Elgondolkozva támasztotta a kezébe az állát. – Ilyet mégse mondhatok. Inkább: nem feltételezheted rólam, hogy a te szintedre süllyedek a logika terén.

- Mióta kidob… Mióta nem kviddicsezhetsz, nem volt alkalmad senkivel összemérni a képességeidet – fejtegette James. – Hát tessék! Ezt tekintsd ajándéknak!

Piton lemondóan csóválta a fejét. „Potter egy idióta."

* * *

Lumpsluck ezalatt hármas csoportokra osztotta az osztály másik részét.

Lily csúnya grimasszal köszöntette Siriust, de jobb kedvre derítette, hogy Remus is melléjük került, és így akadt, aki visszafogja azt az agyalágyultat.

Remus figyelmesen elolvasta a táblára írt utasításokat, aztán hozzálátott az alapösszetevők előkészítéséhez. Lily a kése után nyúlt, hogy ő is munkához lásson, de mikor megfordult, kis híján orra bukott Sirius lábában. A fiú bizalmasan közelebb hajolt.

- Evans! Eljött az ideje, hogy komolyan elbeszélgessünk egymással.

- Nem, Black. Eljött az ideje, hogy odébb menj, és hagyj nyugodtan dolgozni.

Remus krákogással jelezte, hogy Lumpsluck feléjük közeledik, ezért Sirius lehalkította a hangját.

- Lassan három éve kínzod szegény Ágast. Mi lenne, ha igent mondanál neki végre? Szeretnék egy normális évet eltölteni itt, de úgy nem megy, ha az egyik legjobb barátom szünet nélkül miattad nyavalyog.

- A magánéletem nem tartozik rád. Világos? – Lily a könyökével taszított egy kicsit Siriuson - így odafért az üsthöz -, és átvette Remustól a főzetük kavargatását.

- Tévedés, kedvesem.

Lily szeme villámokat szórt, és szorosabban markolta a kését, szándékosan úgy, hogy ezt a fiú is észrevegye.

- Látod? – mentegetőzött Sirius. – Ez fertőző. Ma még csak én, holnap Remus, aztán Peter, Piton átviszi a Mardekárba…

- Kétlem, hogy lenne emberi lény, akit ő így szólít – morfondírozott Lily, de Sirius a saját mondandójával volt elfoglalva.

- Az egész Roxfort, sőt, a varázslóvilág érdeke, hogy felülbíráld az eddigi döntésed – fakadt ki túljátszott kétségbeeséssel.

- Ugye, tisztában vagy vele, hogy baromságokat beszélsz? Potter vett rá erre?

- Nem – szólt közbe Remus, miközben az üst fölé hajolva beleszagolt a készülő bájitalba. – Bármilyen hihetetlen, magától ilyen ütődött. Kéne még bele egy csipetnyi denevérfog. Ellenőrizd!

Lily helyet cserélt a fiúval, ami elég bonyolult feladatnak bizonyult, mivel Sirius továbbra is láb alatt volt.

- Komolyan, Evans. Ami Jameset érinti, az rám is hatással van, tehát ismernem kell az érzéseidet. Igazán beláthatod.

Lily felsóhajtott, és elmélázva forgatta az ezüsttőrt az ujjai között. – Nos, ha ennyire ragaszkodsz hozzá… Elárulom, hogy normális esetben nem szokásom egy mondatban használni a Potter és az érzelem szót, ő ugyanis teljesen közömbös nekem. Az egyetlen, amit kivált belőlem az idegesség. A kedvedért – fenyegetően közelebb csúszott Siriushoz – hozzáteszem, hogy a véleményem róla hét év alatt szemernyit se változott: öntelt, fárasztó tuskó.

Sirius hátrált egy lépést, de azért nem adta fel. - Tagadhatatlan.

Lily hitetlenkedve kapta fel a fejét.

- Hé! Csak mert a barátom, nem vagyok elfogult.

Remus megrázkódott, és gyorsan elfordult, hogy elrejtse a kuncogását. A mardekárosok, akik nem követték a beszélgetést, furcsán méregették, mert abban az irányban a csupasz kőfalon kívül semmi nem volt.

- Na, jó! – Sirius duzzogva fonta össze a karját. – Nem annyira. Visszatérve az eredeti témánkhoz: tudom, hogy Jamesnek vannak hibái. A felületes szemlélő számára – mutatott Lilyre – sok hibája, de szerintem megérdemel egy esélyt. Ha eltöltesz vele egy kis időt, rá fogsz jönni, mennyi pozitív tulajdonsággal rendelkezik.

- Például képes hallgatni, ha arra kérik? Ebben igazán mintát vehetnél róla. Különben már így is többet vagyok a közelében, mint szeretnék, és mint egészséges.

- Túl szigorú vagy, Evans. Sírig tartó hálámat vívnád ki vele, ha megenyhülnél vele kapcsolatban. Megfontolandó ajánlat. Mit szólsz?

Lily csüggedten ingatta a fejét. „Black javíthatatlan."

- Járjak vele csak azért, mert neked úgy jó – összegezte.

- És Jamesnek.

- És Remusnak, mert akkor nem kell ezt tovább hallgatnia – csatlakozott egy harmadik, morcos hang.

Sirius kedélyesen hátba veregette a fiút, aki erre kis híján az összes kezében tartott mandragóragyökeret beleejtette a főzetbe.

- Mi lenne ha… - mély levegőt vett, és magában elszámolt háromig – te most szépen félreállnál, és hagynál minket nyugodtan dolgozni. Így nem vesszük semmi hasznodat, csak akadályozol. Légy szíves!

- Támogatom a javaslatot! – Lily szárított egérmájat szórt az üstbe, amitől a bájitaluk sárgásbarna színt öltött.

Sirius megadóan tartotta fel a kezét, és hanyagul az asztalnak támaszkodott. – Még nem is említettem – szólalt meg pár percnyi üdvös (Lily és Remus annak érezték) némaság után – Téged is belevettelek a múlt évi jóslástanvizsga-feletembe.

- Igazán?

- Kavarnád, amíg elrakom a megmaradt alapanyagokat? – vágott közbe Remus. – Némelyikre kifejezetten ártalmas, ha sokáig hagyják szabad levegőn.

Sirius megértette ebből az egyértelmű célzást: „Fogd be!" Csak épp nem törődött vele.

Lily újra az üst mellé lépett az utolsó összetevővel. – Figyelj, Black! Ez nagyon kényes szakasz – suttogta, mintha attól tartana egy erősebb zaj is visszafordíthatatlan kárt tesz a főzetben. – Fontos, hogy…

- Nem kell kioktatnod! – húzta fel az orrát Sirius. – Két kavarás jobbra, három ellentétesen.

Lily elismerően pillantott rá, de Sirius következő szavai elmosták minden jóindulatát.

- Szóval, azt mondtam Teyresyasnak, hogy az esküvőd Jamesszel, a valaha látott legnagyobb társadalmi esemény lesz a varázslóvilág történelmében, mert én, az elismert auror, bokros teendőim közt is szakítok időt arra, hogy megtiszteljelek benneteket a jelenlétemmel…

Lily haragosan vonta össze a szemöldökét, a keze megremegett, és a tálka, amiben az őrölt thesztrál-csontot hozta, megbillent…

* * *

James nyugodt, precíz mozdulatokkal dolgozott, és úgy érezte, élete egyik legtökéletesebb bájitala fog kikerülni a keze alól. Sejtette persze, hogy az eredmény messze elmarad majd attól, amit Piton produkál – elvégre volt alkalma tanulmányozni a Félvér Herceg könyvét -, de nem is a győzelem számított, csak a játék. Ő annak fogta fel, de a másik fiú kitekerte volna a nyakát a nemes tudományra vonatkozó, „lekicsinylő" kifejezésért. Nevelés kérdése. Néhány hasonló akcióval esetleg el lehet érni, hogy lazábban fogja fel a dolgokat… Oldalra sandított. Egy lépéssel Piton előtt járt ugyan, de még bőven volt idejük.

Piton kíváncsian vette szemügyre Potter készülő bájitalát. Egész tűrhető. Mocsárzöld, zavaros, épp ahogy ebben a fázisban kell. A roxforti követelményeket tekintve tulajdonképpen kimagaslóan jó munka, viszont hiányzott belőle az a plusz, ami az ő, és – TALÁN – Evans esetében megvolt. Eloltotta a tüzet az üstje alatt. Már csak meg kell várni, hogy a főzet kihűljön, és…

A robbanás fülsüketítő volt, a keletkező légáram pedig felborított minden rögzítetlen tárgyat. Piton a kárba veszett összpontosítást és munkát „siratva" küzdötte talpra magát, és ahogy a sűrű füst eloszlott, látta, hogy a többiek se jártak jobban. Hajuk szanaszét állt, talárjukból tönkrement bájital csöpögött, és zavart tekintettel keresték a káosz forrását. Lumpsluck eloltotta a keletkezett kisebb tüzeket, aztán a termet kezdte pásztázni. Harcsabajsza remegett az indulattól.

- Sa… Sajnálom – cincogta egy reszketeg hang.

* * *

James szánakozva nézte az üvöltő Lumpsluck és Lily kettősét, míg Remus és Sirius nagy nehezen ki nem rángatták a teremből. Piton ugyan bevárta őket a lépcső aljában, de azt méltóságán alulinak érezte, hogy segédkezzen Potter cibálásában. Blackék viszont élvezték a műveletet, mivel akkor sem hagyták abba, mikor a barátjuk már jött volna magától is.

- Eresszetek! – A fiú kitépte a karját Sirius szorításából, aztán vigyorogva igazgatni kezdte a talárját. - Mégis mivel haragítottad ennyire magadra? – tudakolta elismeréssel a hangjában.

A folyosó megtelt zsibongó diákokkal, így csak lassan araszolva jutottak előre.

- Megpróbálta meggyőzni, hogy te vagy számára az ideális társ – motyogta Remus belefeledkezve az órán teleirkált pergamenek böngészésébe.

- Tapmancs – James elmorzsolt egy képzeletbeli könnycseppet -, ha még nem mondtam volna, igaz barát vagy.

- Bánom, hogy nem jártam nagyobb sikerrel – morogta a fiú bűntudatosan.

- Ugyan már! Hogy te milyen telhetetlen vagy. – Vidáman átkarolta Sirius vállát, aki erre kíváncsian nézett rá. – Hetekre elegendő pletykatémát szolgáltattál a jó öreg Roxfortnak, mellesleg pedig elterelted a figyelmet rólunk és Pitonról. Mit nevezel dicsőségnek, ha nem ezt?

Sirius felidézte az óra eseményeit, és a James által felvázolt szempontból is megvizsgálta őket, aztán széles vigyorral bólintott.

- Szedjük össze Petert, és menjük ebédelni! – javasolta Remus, miután sikerült elszakadnia a jegyzeteitől.

- Már akartam kérdezni, minek jár mugliismeretre?

Remus lecövekelt a folyosó közepén, és megütközve bámult Pitonra. A diákok áradata megtört körülötte. Mindenki gondosan kikerülte, kivéve egy kisírt szemű hollóhátast, aki egyenesen beleszaladt. A lány valami bocsánatkérésfélét motyogott, aztán tovább tülekedett a tömegben.

- Tényleg? Akartad? Na és mióta? – fordult Sirius Pitonhoz ragadozó-tekintettel.

- Megfogtál – rántotta meg a vállát a fiú. – Valójában a legkevésbé se érdekel, a barátotok mire pazarolja az idejét, csak próbáltam igyekvőnek tűnni.

- Milyen kár, hogy nyáron nem ezt az oldaladat mutattad. Könnyebb lett volna az életünk.

- Az éremnek két oldala van, Black.

- Mi? – nézett rá Sirius értetlenül.

- Mugli szófordulat – zárkózott fel melléjük Peter. – Arra célzott, te se erőltetted meg magad. Gondolom. Különben sziasztok!

Remus még mindig tűnődve figyelte a fordulót, ahol szem elől vesztette a lányt.

- Holdsáp, könyörgöm, nyugtass meg, hogy te nem! – nyafogta Sirius.

- Mit nem? – kérdezett vissza a fiú szórakozottan.

- Úgy bámultad azt a csajt, mint akit megbabonáztak.

Remus megrázta a fejét, és ez véget vetett a furcsa kábulatnak.

- Neked agyadra ment a kerítősdi – közölte fásultan. – Siessetek már! – mondta pattogó hangon, mintha nem ő lett volna, aki eddig feltartóztatta a társaságot. – Farkas éhes vagyok. – Azzal türelmetlenül – ezúttal bevetve minden hetedéves, prefektusi tekintélyét – utat tört magának. A többiek jócskán lemaradva követték.


	3. Haragszom rád

Minden jog Rowlingé.

* * *

3. fejezet: Haragszom rád

Peter aggodalmasan figyelte Remust. Szemmel tartotta étkezéseknél, órákon, a klubhelyiségben… Élő árnyékává vált, már amikor a napirendje engedte. Nyomon követte minden mozdulatát, az összes – akár árulkodó, akár jelentéktelen – rezdülését, és a zavara nőttön-nőtt. Egy hét telt el így, mikor úgy érezte, nem halogatja tovább, ideje a tettek mezejére lépnie. A bűbájtan kínálta alkalmat kihasználva, elbeszélgetett Siriusszal. (Tekintve, hogy évek óta nem vállaltak tevékeny részt az óra munkájában, nem fenyegetett az a veszély, hogy bármiről is lemaradnak.)

- Nyugtalanít Remus viselkedése. Újabban olyan furcsa.

Sirius, aki mostanáig unottan, az állát a tenyerébe támasztva ingatta a varázspálcáját, és a gondjaira bízott békával játszadozott, erre az eddigihez hasonló, egykedvű arckifejezéssel fordult a barátjához.

- Elárulok egy titkot, Féregfark.

A fiú érdeklődve hajolt közelebb, Sirius pedig a válaszhoz lehalkította a hangját. – Remus vérfarkas.

Peter hátradőlt a székén, és a szemét forgatta.

- Nem hittem volna, hogy ilyen csapnivaló a memóriád.

- Én meg nem hittem volna, hogy ilyen kevéssé foglalkoztat, min mehet keresztül az egyik legközelebbi barátod – felelte Peter szemrehányóan.

- Miért? Történt vele valami? – Úgy tűnt, Sirius kezd magához térni az eddigi bágyadtságból.

- Egy hete próbálok rájönni – suttogta vissza Peter -, de úgy látom, tőled nem várhatok segítséget.

- Tényleg nem vettem észre rajta semmi szokatlant – ismerte be Sirius. – Nem is gondoltam, hogy keresnem kéne ilyesmit.

Oldalra sandított, és alaposan végigmérte beszélgetésük tárgyát, mintha azt remélné, a fiút figyelve, egyszer csak fejbe kólintja a megoldás. Természetesen, semmi ilyen nem történt, és Sirius csalódottan nézett újra Peterre. „Na ugye!" – üzente Féregfark önelégült tekintete.

- Nem kell folyton az orrom alá dörgölni, hogy… - kezdte Sirius sértődötten.

- Hogy milyen nemtörődöm vagy? – segítette ki a másik gonosz mosollyal.

Sirius ingerült hallgatásba burkolózott, de nála soha nem maradt tartós ez az állapot. – Ha olyan kitűnő megfigyelő lennél, amilyennek feltünteted magad…

- Sose állítottam…

- … jobban kijönnél Pitonnal is.

- Ki mondta, hogy arra vágyom? – vágott vissza Peter. (Valójában tisztában volt vele, hogy ha nem akar konfliktust a többiekkel, muszáj lesz valamilyen normálisnak nevezhető viszonyt kialakítania Pitonnal is.) – Különben meg milyen jogon oktatsz ki engem? – Egyre jobban belelovallta magát. – Alig négy hónapja még majdnem olyan hévvel utáltad őt, mint a családodat – mindketten tudták, ez milyen nagy szó -, és ez nem is változott volna, ha nem kényszerítenek rá, hogy megtanuld elviselni.

- Tulajdonképpen mivel is van problémád? – Sirius agyában felködlött, hogy Peter Remusról próbált mondani valamit, de hamar elhessegette a gondolatot. Mégis hogy képzeli, hogy veszekedhet vele? – Jobban tetszene, ha továbbra is Pitont szekíroznánk? Emlékeztetnélek rá, hogy ha nem lennék képes változtatni a kezdeti hozzáállásomon, az elmúlt hat éved pokol lett volna.

Amint kiejtette a száján, megértette, hogy óriási hibát követett el. Övön aluli ütés volt, és már nem kínálkozott visszaút.

- Hülye vagy, Sirius!

Féregfark hátat fordított neki. Sirius elismerte, hogy ez szép mutatvány, tekintve, hogy elég közel ültek Flitwickhez, és a fiú nem mutathatta látványosan, mennyire hidegen hagyja a tanár előadása.

Peter legszívesebben a padba verte volna a fejét (vagy Siriusét, ha lett volna hozzá ereje). „Francba!" Hiszen ő Remusról akart beszélni.

* * *

- Ez azért elég durva volt – jegyezte meg James – immár sokadszorra -, miközben megvajazta a zsemléjét.

Sirius dühödten felmordult. Tudta ő jól. Nem volt szükség rá, hogy valaki percenként ismételgesse.

- De nem értem – folytatta Ágas -, velünk miért nem áll szóba. Nem mi gázoltunk a lelkébe.

- Talán elfogadná a társaságunk, ha Tapmancs nem lógna állandóan a nyakunkon – rántotta meg a vállát Remus.

James buzgón bólogatott.

- Feleslegesen töritek magatokat, már így is épp eléggé bűntudatom van.

- Biztos? – kérdezett vissza Remus szemtelenül.

- Igen, Holdsáp – válaszolta Sirius nyomatékosan.

- Ez esetben, talán nem ártana bocsánatot kérned tőle – vetette fel James.

- Jó.

- De készülj fel rá, hogy elsőre nem kapsz feloldozást! – figyelmeztette Remus.

- Jó – mormolta Sirius újra.

- Ne lepődj meg, ha esetleg végig se hajlandó hallgatni!

- Jó.

- Abból kiindulva, hogy látni se akar, várható, hogy ez lesz.

- Jó – sziszegte a fiú egyre dühösebben.

- Nagyon megbántottad.

- Jó.

- Könnyen lehet, hogy egy évekre visszanyúló barátságot rúgtál fel ezzel.

- Ügyes húzás.

- Még tőled is sok.

- Befognátok? – csattant fel Sirius, mire a barátai elhallgattak. – Köszönöm!

Épp hozzálátott, hogy mérhetetlen haragját a tányérján várakozó szalonnára zúdítsa, mikor egy postabagoly landolt előtte. Remus még időben felkapta a madár útjában álló kancsót, így sikerült megmentenie az utolsó pohár sütőtöklevet.

- Hát ez?

- Herbert! – James megsimogatta a baglyot, és leoldozta a lábához erősített pergameneket. Az egyiket Siriusnak nyújtotta. – Nézzétek! – A Mardekár asztala felé intett. – Piton is kapott levelet a szüleimtől.

Tapmancs a szájába tömte az utolsó falatokat, és feltépte a neki címzett borítékot.

„_Kedves Sirius!_

_Bízom benne, hogy jól telik az…_"

- Ha! - A fiú gúnyosan felkacagott. – Még, hogy jól! - A pergament galacsinná gyűrte, és a zsebébe tömte. – Az élet pocsék. – Hátralökte a székét, a vállára dobta a táskáját, és elviharzott.

- Lehet, hogy túlzásba estünk – jegyezte meg Remus aggodalmasan.

James kíváncsian pillantott rá, miközben az italát kortyolgatva nekiállt az olvasásnak.

„_Drága James!_

_„Remélem elégedett vagy. Egy egész hetet kibírtunk anélkül, hogy a leveleinkkel „zaklassunk"…_"

- Úgy gondolod?

Remus eltöprengett a dolgon. - Megérdemelte – hozta meg végül az ítéletet.

* * *

Amint átlépték az üvegház küszöbét, Peter hátra se nézve balra kanyarodott, ezzel is tudtára adva a mögötte loholó Siriusnak, hogy a lehető legmesszebb kíván dolgozni tőle.

- Helló, Piton!

A megszólított felnézett, és meglepetten konstatálta, hogy nem a képzelete űz tréfát vele. Peter Pettigrew állt előtte, teljes életnagyságban. Egyedül.

- Mit akarsz, Pettigrew?

- Dolgozhatnék ma veletek?

- Sose szabadulok meg tőletek? – sóhajtott Piton kiábrándultan, amit Peter a következőképpen értelmezett: „Gyere, ha muszáj."

Mallory, látva, hogy a griffendéles letelepszik melléjük, fogta a holmiját, és csatlakozott a másik mardekáros pároshoz.

James úgy gondolta, Peternek esetleg támogatásra lesz szüksége – meg Féregfarkat és Pitont jelenleg nagyságrendekkel kellemesebb társaságnak találta a füstölgő Sirisnál -, így áthurcolkodott hozzájuk (Remus vádló-könyörgő pillantásától kísérve.)

A növénynek, aminek a nedvét le kellett csapolniuk, megvolt az a rossz szokása, hogy ha valaki fájdalmat okozott neki, azt rendkívül kegyetlen módon torolta meg: elkapta, és eltörte az illető ujjait.

Peter a homlokát ráncolta. – Elfelejtettem. Hogy is kell végrehajtani a bemetszést?

Piton a fejével a táskája felé bökött. – Vedd elő a könyvem, és nézd meg!

- Nem tudod?! – kérdezte Peter kajánul.

James már-már komikusan nagy szemeket meresztett rá. - Létezik, hogy átsiklottál egy ilyen lényeges információ fölött?

- Nem vagyok sétáló könyvtár – közölte Piton a sértett önérzetével küszködve. – Mozogj már, Pettigrew! Így sose végzünk.

Peter előhalászta a könyvet, és azzal együtt véletlenül a Pitonnak szóló levelet is kirántotta a táskából. A pergamenen két különböző kézírással rótt sorok követték egymást:

„_Perselus! (Mr. Piton, ha úgy tetszik.)_

_  
Ne égesd el a levelet! (Vagy legalábbis ne anélkül, hogy elolvasnád.)…_"

- Sajátos indítás.

- Közösen írtak neked levelet – kommentálta James irigykedve. – Valódi kuriózum.

Piton kikapta Peter kezéből a pergament, és zsebre vágta.

- Úgy látszik, ez nálatok kórós. Tudod, Pettigrew – folytatta, mintha egy óvodáshoz beszélne -, mindenkinek van magánélete, és bármilyen megdöbbentő, azt tiszteletben szokás tartani. Ez még a „mélyen tisztelt", és „mindenható" Tekergőkre is vonatkozik.

- Miért hiszik James szülei, hogy elégetnéd a levelüket? – érdeklődött Peter, figyelmen kívül hagyva a szónoklatot.

- Talán, mert a tiéddel is azt csinálta – vont vállat James. – Nem hittem volna, hogy tudnak róla.

- Naiv vagy – csóválta a fejét a Piton.

- Pillanat! – tartotta fel a kezét Peter. - Képes voltál ezt művelni?

- Kérjek bocsánatot?

- Attól függ – vigyorodott el a fiú. – Megtennéd?

- Ne is álmodj róla! Vannak dolgok, amik soha, de soha nem következhetnek be. Így például az, hogy egy mardekáros kérjen elnézést egy griffendélestől…

- Vagy konkrétan te, bárkitől is – szólt közbe James.

Piton mérlegelte, majd egy bólintással nyugtázta, hogy igaza van.

- Mindegy – sóhajtott Peter lelombozódva. – Amúgy se számítottam rá, és nem is baj, hogy az a levél megsemmisült. Ostobaság volt megírni. Rá kellett volna jönnöm, hogy csak szórakoztok. – Az utolsó szavakat már Jamesnek címezte.

- „De nem láttad át a helyzetet, mert balfék vagy" – mondaná a jó öreg Tap… - James csuklást idéző hangon hagyta félbe a mondatot.

Peter tekintete elsötétült. – Muszáj őt emlegetned?

- Nem – Piton úgy gondolta, okosabb, ha erre inkább ő válaszol, bár nem pontosan értette, mi zajlik a Tekergők között -, de önmagáról imád a legjobban beszélni, és ha Blacket is választja témának, csak azért teszi, mert az majdnem ugyanaz.

Nézete szerint Pettigrew-nak erre kisebbfajta dühkitörést kellett volna rendeznie, és harciasan védelmébe vennie a társait – tipikus griffendéles magatartás -, ehelyett Peter hidegen csak annyit mondott: - Jameset sérted meg, ha ilyet állítasz.

Míg a fiú elfordult, hogy megkeresse a nedv összegyűjtésére szolgáló edényt, Piton tanácstalanul nézett Jamesre.

- Nyugi, nem bántottál meg – kacsintott rá a fiú.

Piton cserébe ronda grimasszal ajándékozta meg.

- Kösz, hogy megpróbáltad – tátogta a griffendéles.

- Mi baja van? – Puszta „szakmai" érdeklődés vezette. Mardekáros létére kivételesen nem sikerült pontosan felmérnie az adott szituációt. Szörnyű mulasztás, muszáj volt rá valamiféle mentséget találni.

- Összevesztek.

Piton döbbenten pislogott. Nem hitte volna, hogy ez a bagázs képes komoly vitákat produkálni. Peter eközben megtalálta a tálkát, és a bemetszett ág alá tartotta, hogy az értékes – és undorító – cseppek abba érkezzenek.

- Mit bámulsz? – vetette oda Pitonnak.

* * *

- Féregfark, ez így nem mehet tovább – fogta Remus könyörgőre.

Ő és James elállták Peter útját, aki tekintélyes könyvhalmot cipelt, és hasztalan próbálta kikerülni őket.

- Ugyan miért? Én remekül megvagyok így is. – Kis híján sikerült meglógnia, de James, hála a legendás kviddics-reflexeinek, időben eléugrott. (Közben rátaposott Remus lábára, aki felszisszent fájdalmában.)

- Hazudsz – jelentette ki egyszerűen.

- Jó, hát… Kicsit talán idegesít, hogy Sirius folyton láb alatt van, hogy bármibe is fogok, akadályoz, hogy kötöző, némító és egyéb bűbájokat próbál rám szórni, valahányszor találkozunk… De ezektől eltekintve igenis…

- Csak bocsánatot akar kérni.

- Kizárólag azért, mert neki úgy kényelmesebb. Eresszetek! Ha nem viszem vissza ezeket nyolcig, Madam Cvikker megátkoz.

Peter Pettigrew rontott be villámló tekintettel a könyvtárba. Piton felvont szemöldökkel figyelte, ahogy a fiú Madam Cvikker asztalához trappol.

- Á, a másik! – nyekeregte a nő.

Peter – bár közvetlenül Piton mellett fékezett le – csak most vette észre, hogy a mardekáros is jelen van. A fiú összefonta a karját, és türelmesen várta, hogy a könyvtárosnő ellenőrizze, nem hányta-e le, nem firkálta-e össze, nem gyújtotta-e fel a becses alkotásokat, vagy más megbocsáthatatlan bűnt nem követett-e el ellenük. (A derék asszony ugyanis sok elvetemült diákkal találkozott már hosszú pályafutása során.)

- Te is? – suttogta a griffendéles.

Piton méltóságteljesen pillantott Pettigrew-ra, és készült, hogy ismét illemórát tartson neki, de ebben megakadályozta, hogy tanúja volt, a fiú arckifejezése milyen hirtelen vált át őrjöngőből együttérzőbe. Egy griffendéles normális körülmények között nem képes ilyen mutatványra, ez köztudott tény volt mardekáros körökben. Pitont kíváncsivá tette az ügy, és elhatározta, hogy a végére jár. Kezdetnek, biccentéssel jelezte, hogy kész a kommunikációra.

- Mi ütött beléd? – érdeklődött, miután megszabadultak Madam Cvikkertől.

- Sirius Black egy barom.

- Kétségtelen, de…

- James és Remus azt akarják, hogy lépjek túl rajta – zúgolódott Peter tovább.

- Egyértelmű, csak…

- Ők nem értik.

- Nem csoda, viszont…

- Semmi kedvem nekik elmagyarázni.

Piton kezdte végképp elveszíteni a fonalat, ráadásul úgy tűnt, Pettigrew nem is hozzá beszél, ami még megalázóbbá tette a helyzetet. Egyszer szánja rá magát, hogy tőle telhetően barátságos és megértő lesz, erre tessék! (Más lapra tartozott, hogy őt is végtelenül hergelte, ha valaki így próbált viselkedni vele.)

- Megengednéd, hogy befejezzek egy átkozott mondatot? – csattant fel.

- Persze – egyezett bele Peter megszeppenve.

- Felőlem dühönghetsz, ha jól esik – és láthatóan így van -, de előadnád ezt összefüggően is?

- Miért akarod hallani? – kérdezte Peter gyanakodva.

- Az, hogy én szép lassan megőrülök – sóhajtott Piton –, most mellékes. Mi a te problémád?

Peter az egyik ablakpárkánynak támaszkodott. – Emlékszel még milyen volt az első év legeleje? – Piton épp levegőt vett, hogy válaszoljon, de a fiú nem hagyta szóhoz jutni. – Nem is vártam.

A mardekáros ingerülten szűkítette össze a szemét.

- A mi időszámításunk…

Még ez is! Honnan veszi a bátorságot, hogy egy kalap alá vegye kettejüket?

-… aznap kezdődött, mikor Siriuszék először beléd kötöttek. Vagy fordítva volt? – pillantott Pitonra, megszakítva a filozofikus nosztalgiázást. – Nem, esküdni mernék, hogy ők tették az első lépést, de tulajdonképpen lényegtelen…

- Mire akarsz kilyukadni? – tudakolta Piton sürgetően.

- Könnyen megeshetett volna, hogy én leszek te.

- Kifejtenéd? – Természetesen nem okozott neki gondot kibogozni a mondat értelmét, de kíváncsi volt, mit takar pontosan Peter megjegyzése.

- Sirius és James rokonlelkek, valahogy úgy, mint te is mondtad. Az első pillanattól fogva nagyszerűen megértették egymást. És Remus… Szükségük volt rá, hogy átnézze a leckéjüket, hogy észben tartsa, milyen feladataik vannak, és hogy alkalomadtán leteremtse őket. De én, mit tudtam volna nyújtani?

Néhány másodpercig hallgatott, és figyelte a mintát, amit a holdfény festett a folyosó köveire. Piton nem akarta kizökkenteni, ezért jobb híján ugyanígy tett.

- Ezer éve volt, de attól még nem olyan egyszerű túltenni magam azon, hogy Sirius felhánytorgatta. - Ellökte magát a faltól, és elindult a Griffendél-torony felé.

Piton nem mozdult. Többet tudott meg – jóval többet -, mint szerette volna. Újabb intő jel arra, hogy nem az ő műfaja mások lelkében vájkálni.

* * *

- Jó reggelt, Peter! – köszönt Sirius vidáman.

- Tűnj az utamból! – parancsolta a másik fiú morcosan.

- Neked is jó reggelt, Tapmancs! – csivitelte Sirius elváltoztatott hangon.

- Ezt még gyakorolnod kell, mert nem valami élethű.

- Művészi szabadság, és ha az alany nincs itt, hogy tiltakozzon…

- Az alany melletted lépked.

- Ja, de ha egyébként nem hajlandó szóba állni velem, a játékomat illető kifogásait se vagyok köteles meghallgatni.

Peter gyorsított, hogy Sirius leszakadjon tőle, de a fiú könnyedén tartotta a tempót.

- Sajnálom, Peter.

- Ugyan. Ha bizonygatni akarod a roxfortiak előtt, hogy hibbant vagy, Isten ments, hogy meggátoljalak benne.

- Nem arra értettem – magyarázta Sirius. – Illetve arra is, de elsősorban, amit bűbájtanon mondtam… Szemétség volt.

- Igen – hagyta rá Peter -, az volt.

- De megbántam. Rögtön utána. Őszintén. Igazán.

- Ez béna – ábrándította ki Peter. – Nem a te stílusod.

Természetesen az egész „bocsánatkérés"-projectre gondolt, Sirius is tisztában volt vele, de inkább a számára megfelelő módon értelmezte az elhangzottakat.

- SAJNÁLOM, PETER! – üvöltötte, mikor a fiú nyomában belépett a Nagyterembe.

Peter összerezzent ijedtében, hátrafordult, és ingerülten pisszegni kezdett.

- SZÁNOM-BÁNOM, AMIT ELKÖVETTEM!

- Fogd be, Sirius!

Sirius ahelyett, hogy eleget tett volna az utasításnak, térdre vetette magát, és úgy tette meg az utolsó néhány métert. Peter bemászott a helyére Remus mellé, és igyekezett nem venni tudomást a tomboló fiúról.

- A SZÍVEM LEGMÉLYÉBŐL…

- ÁLLJON FEL, MR. BLACK! – zengte be a termet McGalagony mágikusan felerősített hangja. – AZ ÖSSZEZÖRDÜLÉSEIK NEM TARTOZNAK AZ EGÉSZ ISKOLÁRA. OLDJÁK MEG ŐKET EGYMÁS KÖZT!

-… SAJNÁLOM, HOGY MEGBÁNTOTTALAK!

- Rendben, csak ülj már az asztalhoz, és hallgass! – suttogta Peter.

- MIÉRT NEM VAGY KÉPES KÉNYSZER NÉLKÜL IS KIMONDANI, HOGY… - kiabálta Sirius teli torokból.

Peter felfogta, Tapmancs mit vár tőle, és sóhajtva törődött bele a sorsába.

- MEGBOCSÁTOK!

- TÉNYLEG?

Sirius erre már nem várt választ, győzedelmes vigyorral huppant le Peter mellé. James és Remus, hogy megtörjék az eseményeket követő sokkos csendet, lelkesen tapsolni kezdtek. A Griffendél asztalánál, és a terem más pontjain, bátortalanul követték a példájukat.

- CSÓKOT! – ordította Julian Hale, a Hugrabug őrzője.

Sirius Peterhöz fordult, és kérdőn vonta fel a szemöldökét.

- Inkább ne – figyelmeztette a fiú -, ha csak nem ragaszkodsz egy újabb vérre menő vitához.


	4. A Tekergők örököse

Minden jog Rowlingé.

Bocs a párbajjelenet miatt. Az egyik legkorábbi, amit írtam, ezért kicsit zavaros.

* * *

4. fejezet: A tekergők „örököse"

Remus csendben figyelte, ahogy a lány kihajol az ablakon, és megfürdeti az arcát a hűvös, esti levegőben. Tiszta, csillagokkal tűzdelt égbolt vigyázta a Roxfort álmát – és a csínytevők ténykedéseit. A hegyek mögül nemrég emelkedett ki az ezüstben játszó holdsarló. Most Remusnak sem okozott gondot ránézni. Nem jelentkezett sem a szokásos szorongás, sem az undor, hisz a hónap első harmadában jártak, és ő kifejezetten jól érezte magát.

- Ha nem akarod elmondani, folytassuk az őrjáratot – ajánlotta kedvesen. – Beszéljünk a RAVASZ-okról, a kviddicsről, hogy Mary Water szakít-e Hugh Parkkal, vagy…

A lány elfordult az ablaktól, és halványan rámosolygott. – Szeretném megosztani valakivel, és tudom, hogy benned megbízhatok, de… Nem akarok bajba keverni senkit – suttogta, és újabb könnycsepp gördült le az arcán.

- Múltkor is elmagyaráztam, hogy szerintem, aki a halálfalók kínálta utat készül választani, annak ez…

- Annak ez inkább segítség – szipogta a lány. – Emlékszem.

- Akkor? – nézett a szemébe Remus kutatóan.

- Tudod mit? – Megtörölte az arcát a talárja ujjában, és igyekezett vidáman folytatni. – Majd máskor elmesélem.

Remus helytelenítően csóválta a fejét. Úgy gondolta, a témával nem összeegyeztethető fogalom az „elmesélni". Mióta a lány kis híján fellökte a folyosón, Lily bájital-robbantós esete után, fúrta az oldalát a kíváncsiság, mi zaklathatta fel annyira. Hat éve tartó ismeretségük során mindig vidámnak, de legalábbis kiegyensúlyozottnak látta. Előző alkalommal majdnem sikerült kiszednie belőle a titkot, de a lány az utolsó pillanatban visszakozott, kétségek közt hagyva Remust, egy rakás baljóslatú információmorzsával. „Egy halálfaló a Roxfortban… Valaki bajban van, vagy lesz záros határidőn belül… Azért foglalkoztat ennyire, mert neki is köze van hozzá?" De az aggodalmait mintha elfújták volna, mikor a lány belékarolt.

- Mi lenne, ha inkább…

- Christina!

-… megosztanád velem, mit hallottál Maryről és Hugh-ról? Meg az is érdekelne, mi van mostanság Lily és James között. A griffendélesek valahogy mindig előbb jutnak információkhoz.

- Talán, mert mi nem a könyvtárban ücsörgünk állandóan.

- Aljas rágalom! – kiáltotta Christina „felháborodva". - És igazságtalan is. A te szádból különösen.

* * *

Christina nyöszörögve fúrta az arcát a párnájába. Az ágya köré szórt hangszigetelő-bűbájnak hála, nyugodtan hisztizhetett, toporzékolhatott, senkit nem zavart volna vele… Elkeseredetten bámulta a kék bársonyfüggönyöket. Nem akarta, hogy Remus gondatlan, ostoba libának tartsa, aki előbbre valónak ítéli a Roxfortban terjedő aktuális pletykákat egy olyan súlyos ügynél, mint hogy az egyik évfolyamtársuk halálfaló – legalábbis minden vágya azzá válni -, és épp készül magával rántani az ő legjobb barátnőjét is.

De nem merte beavatni Remust. Nem Jason miatt, az ő sorsa nem érdekelte, de Chloe sose bocsátana meg neki, és ő egyébként se érdemli meg, hogy eltévelyedettnek, leendő halálfalónak bélyegezzék, még ha a dolgok jelenlegi állása szerint az is volt. Christina sóhajtva húzta szét a függönyt, és szemügyre vette a békésen szuszogó lányt. „Nem feltétlenül kell kívülállót is bevonni. Julian majd elintézi. Remélhetőleg."

* * *

Piton megtorpant, ahogy körülnézett, és észrevette, hova vezették.

- Nem ülsz le? – érdeklődött Sirius, fel se nézve a bűbájtankönyvéből.

Piton felsóhajtott, és lehuppant közéjük. „Black és a tapintat! Hírből se ismerik egymást."

Sirius lázasan lapozott a könyvében, egy idő után azonban lassultak a mozdulatai. Az az irreális érzése támadt ugyanis, hogy a többiek meredten bámulnak rá. Óvatosan körbesandított, és a gyanúja igazolást nyert.

- Mi van? – csapta le a pennáját.

- A fa – közölte Remus nemes egyszerűséggel.

- Engedélyt kellett volna kérnünk tőle, hogy leülhessünk alá? Vagy olyan szépnek találjátok, hogy most órákig tanulmányoznunk kell? Jó, megértem, Ágast nyilván Lilyre emlékezteti ez a szín, de…

- AZ a fa – sziszegte James. Teljesen feleslegesen óvatoskodott, mert Piton bőven hallótávolságon belül tartózkodott.

„Ötödév, SVK-vizsga: a szőnyeg alá söpört emlék… Jobb napokon. Ha VALAKI elő nem rángatja."

- Biztos kellemetlen neki itt lenni – mormolta Peter, behúzva a nyakát, és felkészülve rá, hogy Piton a következő pillanatban üvölteni kezd.

- Tisztában vagyok vele – jelentette ki Sirius. – Csak szerintem ez hülyeség. Ha minden helyet elkerülnénk, ahol valami kellemetlenség ért, be se tehetnénk a lábunk a Roxfortba.

- Igaz – bólintott Piton, megdöbbentve az egész társaságot. – De áruld már el, téged hol ért „kellemetlenség"?

Sirius ledobta a könyvet, és ábrándosan pillantott a kastélyra. – Jah, kérlek, te nem tudhatod. Hol is kezdjem a felsorolást? A könyvtár, fokozottan veszélyes zóna, ezért is igyekszem többnyire elkerülni, a konyha, a Nagyterem, az egyes tantermek, ó, és a harmadik emeleti folyosó ötödik fordulója. Azt gondolná az ember, hogy ott semmi veszély nem leselkedik rá, de rögtön az idekerülésem második napján…

* * *

Csak azt az átokverte pálcát kéne elérnie, és az a nyomorult, elmebeteg hugrabugos megtanulná, hogy vele nem érdemes újat húzni.

- Akarod, mi? – A kellemetlen hang végigborzolta az idegeit. – _Onus_!

A láthatatlan teher a padlóhoz szegezte. Hiába minden erőfeszítés. Levegőt venni is alig bírt, nem hogy megmoccanni. „Rohadt életbe!" Tehetetlen dühvel pásztázta a köréjük gyűlt bámészkodókat. Megszokhatta volna, hogy roxforti körökben az ő szorongatott helyzete jelenti a legfőbb látványosságot, de az ilyen fokú nemtörődömség, és az arcokon ülő mohó élvezet már enyhe túlzás, még ha Perselus Pitonról van is szó.

Iszonyú fájdalom mart a csontjaiba. Miután sikerült elűznie az elméjére leselkedő sötétséget, és összegyűjtenie a szétfolyó gondolatokat, néma elismeréssel adózott a támadójának. Ezt a varázslatot a gránitlonc termésének leválasztására fejlesztették ki. „Ki hitte volna, hogy épp egy hugrabugosnak jut eszébe párbajban használni?" Piton tisztában volt vele, hogy ha a másik képes lenne szakszerűen végrehajtani a bűbájt, eltört volna a lába.

- Mocskos halálfaló-ivadék!

„Mégis kinek a révén? Az apám mugli volt, anyámat meg, jobb nem emlegetni. Ha bármi köze lett volna a Sötét Nagyúr nagyra becsült kompániájához, először a férjét intézi el."

Úgy érezte, egy testetlen, erőszakos kéz próbálja szétszakítani a bőrét. Az „ellenfele" – milyen nevetséges – vonásai feszült koncentrációt tükröztek.

- Milyen? – vicsorogta. – A te műved.

- Honnan… - nyöszörögte Piton, de gyorsan el is hallgatott. Egyrészt, mert még ilyen körülmények között se volt hajlandó odáig süllyedni, hogy nyöszörögjön, másrészt, amit kérdezni készült, nem tartozott a fél iskolára.

A feszítés fokozódott, és hamarosan másik inger is csatlakozott hozzá: a kicsorduló vér melege. „Egyre szórakoztatóbb ez a délután."

- _Capitulatus_! – kiáltotta valaki.

* * *

- Holdsáp! – siránkozott James. – Muszáj?

Remus megállt, és szigorú arccal fordult a barátjához.

- Ebből letolás lesz – súgta Sirius Peternek, aki egyetértően bólogatott.

- Ne legyél gyerekes! Iskolaelsőként kötelességed részt vállalni a prefektusok munkájában, és ez azzal kezdődik, hogy megjelensz a gyűléseken. Emellett – ugyanolyan fontoskodva beszélt, de a szemében ravasz fény villant – elengedhetetlen, hogy megőrizd azt a kevéske jóindulatot, amit McGalagony még irántad táplál.

- Mert különben fuccs a teliholdas bolyongásainknak – értett egyet Sirius.

- Te mégis kinek a pártján állsz? – háborgott James.

- Mindannyiunk közös érdeke, hogy Holdsápra hallgass.

- Játszd el a szabálytisztelőt, hogy szabályszegő lehess! – csatlakozott Peter.

- Igenis – grimaszolt James.

Remus sietős léptekkel indult a McGalagony irodájához vezető folyosó felé, ő pedig megadóan követte.

- Én addig Peterrel beugrom a könyvtárba – jegyezte meg Sirius csak úgy mellékesen.

James és Remus olyan összhangban pördültek meg, mintha dróton rántották volna őket.

- Könyvtárbaaaa? – kérdezett vissza Ágas tátott szájjal.

- Ja – túrt a hajába Sirius -, régen örvendeztettem már meg Madam Cvikkert a társaságommal. Biztos hiányol.

- Persze, biztos – bólogatott Remus. – Foggal-körömmel védi tőled az imádott könyveit. Csodálkoznék, ha azt megengedné, hogy átlépd a küszöböt.

- Akkor Tapmancs kénytelen lesz térden csúszni előtte is – vont vállat Peter.

- Vagy ha a vén szipirtyóra nem hat, Teyresyas előtt.

- Esetleg betörhetnénk a könyvtárba.

- Talán lelökhetnél egy seprűről – morfondírozott Sirius. – Ha súlyos balesetet szenvedek, nem kérheti számon rajtam azt a dolgozatot…

Élénkzöld villanás ragyogta be a folyosót.

- Hát ez... – kezdte Sirius.

A sarokhoz érve meglátták a továbbjutást akadályozó csődületet. Remus futásnak eredt.

- Abbahagyni! A házirend szigorúan tiltja a folyosói… párbajozást. – Az utolsó szót csak lehelte, miközben elkerekedett szemmel bámulta az elé táruló látványt: Piton a padlón kúszva próbálja elérni a nem messze tőle heverő varázspálcát, mialatt egy hugrabugos – „Egy hugrabugos, Merlin szerelmére!" – átkokat szór rá. Bénultan állt, aztán érezte a lökést, ahogy James átka elsuhant a füle mellett.

A hugrabugos zavarodottan kapott a kezéből kiröppenő pálca után.

- Hale! – szólította meg James, remegve a visszafojtott dühtől.

Julian előbb az előtte heverő Pitonra nézett, aztán a köréjük sereglett tanulókra. – Én… - kezdte kijózanodva, de a griffendéles következő szavai, minden az együttműködésre mutatott hajlandóságát elmosták.

- Húsz pont a Hugrabugtól! – ordította. A közelben lévő diákok eltátották a szájukat a megrökönyödéstől, Félig Fejnélküli Nick pedig, aki épp akkor lebegett át a folyosón, elbambult, és keresztülment egy kisebb, balszerencsés csoporton.

- Megvesztél, Potter? Nem vonhatsz le tőlem pontokat.

- Iskolaelső vagyok – bökött James a talárján díszelgő jelvényre. – Attól vonok le pontokat, akitől akarok. És aki megérdemli, természetesen – fűzte hozzá sietve, mikor a közönségük elszörnyedve hördült fel.

- Igazán? Ha újabban a becsület bajnokának képzeled magad, évekre visszamenőleg lenullázhatnád a házad számlálóját.

A hugrabugosok – és néhány más jelenlévő – részéről egyetértő morajlás volt a válasz. Julian sarkon fordult, és dühösen eltrappolt.

- Álszent bagázs – füstölgött Sirius.

Remus a legkitartóbb bámészkodókat igyekezett arrébb taszigálni. – Oszoljatok! Nincs jobb dolgotok? Tanulás, óra, randi, büntetőmunka? Mert azt elintézhetem.

Munkájának hála hamarosan kiürült a folyosó. Peter és James ezalatt felsegítették – azaz, mivel a mardekáros nem igazán tudott közreműködni a műveletben, talpra rángatták – Pitont.

- Úgy tűnik, a gyűlés előtt még lesz egy utunk a gyengélkedőre.

* * *

- Pedig már azt hittem, idén kimarad ez a rész – jegyezte meg Piton rezignáltan, a gyengélkedő mennyezetére meredve.

- Miért nem védekeztél? – Sirius a szomszédos ágyon ült, és idegesen tanulmányozta a mardekáros talárján kirajzolódó vérfoltot.

- Mostanában nem sűrűn támadtak hátba. Kijöttem a gyakorlatból. – Bizonytalan pillantást vetett a másik fiúra. – Ugye, nem akarsz hányni, Black?

Sirius bőre enyhén zöldes árnyalatot öltött, de azért elszántan megrázta a fejét.

- Nem áll szándékomban. De az a seb elég durva.

„Karcolás ahhoz képest, amit művelhetett volna, ha normálisan csinálja."

- Ó, hogy sose tanulják meg! – rontott be a szobába Madam Pomfrey zsörtölődve. – Elnézést, csak lent jártam… Hát maguk? – nézett döbbenten a betege köré sereglett Tekergőkre.

- Nem mi voltunk! – vágta rá James automatikusan.

- Nem is feltételeztem akkora pofátlanságot, hogy ide is követik az áldozatukat, Potter – felelte a javasasszony hűvösen, miközben arrébb tuszkolta Remust, hogy Pitonhoz férjen. Rövid vizsgálódás után dohogva indult a bájitalos szekrény felé.

James közelebb csúszott Pitonhoz. – Miért támadott rád Hale?

- Miért támadna rá bárkire is? – filozofált Peter.

- Elvégre hugrabugos – fűzte hozzá Sirius.

- Ennek ellenére nagyon kreatív volt a helyzethez illő átkok megválasztásában. – Remus majdnem olyan szakértelemmel vette szemügyre Piton sérüléseit, mint Madam Pomfrey. – Az _Onus_-bűbáj, ugye? – kérdezte tűnődve. – Ugyan nem hagyott külsérelmi nyomot…

- Még jó. Különben derékszögben állna a lábam.

- De a színe alapján más nem lehetett. Kegyetlenség emberen alkalmazni.

- Julian hugrabugos, azok nem épp a szadizmusokról híresek – kotyogott közbe Sirius.

- Szóval? Miért is szolgáltál rá erre, szerinte?

- Mert halálfaló vagyok? – találgatott Piton.

- Dehát ő hugrabugos – ismételte Sirius szerencsétlenül. – Mármint Julian. Ők nem foglalkoznak olyan sötét ügyekkel, mint teszem azt, a varázslóvilág aktuális politikai helyzete. Hogy életemben először és utoljára Malloryt idézzem: „Még Tudjukki alvezérének az alvezérét se mernék a nevén nevezni."

- Sztereotípia – ingatta a fejét Remus.

- Halálfaló? – ráncolta a homlokát James. Igaz, hogy nem is olyan régen még neki is meggyőződése volt, hogy Pitonban Voldemort leendő csatlósát „tisztelheti", de mostanra – a Félvér Herceg könyve ellenére – megváltozott a véleménye. – Miből következtetett erre?

- Kinézet? – vonta meg a vállát Piton egykedvűen.

- Mondtam, hogy vágd le hajad – emlékeztette Sirius.

- Nem mondtad – javította ki Piton -, hanem megtetted helyettem.

- Igaz – vigyorgott a másik fiú.

Miközben Madam Pomfrey Piton sérülését látta el, és – minden tiltakozás ellenére – a fiúba diktált vagy háromféle bájitalt, James kiselőadást tartott Peternek a gyengélkedői ágyakról. (Tekintve, hogy az iskola egyik elsőszámú bajkeverőjének számított, ráadásul hat év kviddics állt a háta mögött, rendkívül járatos volt a témában.)

Mikor úgy tűnt, Madam Pomfrey végzett, visszasomfordáltak az ágyhoz. Piton laposakat pislogott, és a tekintete furcsán homályosnak tűnt.

- Asszem altatót is kapott – vont vállat Sirius.

- Azt hiszed? – mormolta gúnyosan a fiú. – Hetedévesen már illene felismerned a különböző főzeteket. Főleg, mert – fáj bevallani -, nem vagy reménytelenül ostoba… - Idegesen a nyelvébe harapott. „Dobja már ki őket valaki!" Fenébe a sokféle hatóanyaggal! Azok miatt nem bírt lakatot tenni a szájára.

- Hogy mondtad, kedves Piton? – duruzsolta Sirius önelégülten.

A fiú felhorkant. Nehéz volt eldönteni, mondani szándékozott-e valamit, vagy úgy ítélte meg, Siriusra bőven elég ennyi figyelmet pazarolni.

- Ott a folyosón, Potter… Min húztad úgy fel magad? – érdeklődött helyette, kemény harcot vívva az akarata ellenére elfogyasztott bájitallal.

James megrökönyödve pislogott. – Nem egyértelmű? Hiszen…

„...a barátom vagy." Nem fog ilyesmit kiejteni a száján, döntötte el. Először is, épp Piton miatt nem. Hogyan reagálna? „Megsértődne, kiröhögne – tényleg, még sose láttam nevetni, nem mintha a társaságomban gyakran adódott volna oka rá -, vagy megkérdezné, tévedésből nem öntöttek-e agyapasztó-szirupot a töklevembe." Ráadásul ott ült mellette Sirius, Peter és Remus. Mit szólnának? Nem mintha közösségi döntésen alapulna, kit tarthat a barátjának, de ők négyen szinte egyek voltak, így… „Az áldásuk kell? Tulajdonképpen…" Akadt egy harmadik akadály is: biztosan igaz, amit mondani készült?

- … védtelen voltál. Talán engednem kellett volna, hogy továbbra is mágikus boksz-zsáknak használjon?

- Rémes hasonlat. – Piton a szemét is alig bírta nyitva tartani.

- De nagyon szemléletes – kelt Remus James védelmére. – Mennünk kéne! Legalábbis Ágasnak és nekem. McGalagony…

- Igazoltan hiányzom – szakította félbe James. – Ez – tárta szét a karját – olyan indok, amit még McGalagony is kénytelen lesz elfogadni.

- Azért élek, hogy szolgáljak – motyogta Piton fáradtan.

- _Sectumsempra_! – csapott a homlokára Sirius váratlanul.

A másik két jelenlévő, akinek a szó nem csupán latin zagyvaság volt, összerezzent, Remus és Peter pedig értetlen pillantást váltottak.

- Az volt, igaz? – suttogta Sirius izgatottan.

Piton furcsa fejmozdulatát akár bólintásként is lehetett értelmezni.

- Te beszéltél róla Hale-nek? – vonta össze a szemöldökét James.

Sirius azt hitte, a mardekáros elvesztette az altatóval folytatott küzdelmet, de aztán rájött, hogy a fiú hallgatása csak a méltatlankodását hivatott kifejezni. „Ne nézz ilyen hülyének, Potter!" Vagy valami hasonló.

- Persze, lépten-nyomon azzal dicsekedtem, hogy… - A folytatás túl artikulálatlanra sikeredett, így James bárhogy is koncentrált egy kukkot se értett belőle. „Nem baj. Valószínűleg úgyse tartalmazott érdemi információt."

- Akkor honnan tudta?

- Kitűnő kérdés, én is fel akartam tenni neki. De, azt hiszem, inkább át kéne fogalmaznunk kitől-re. – Erőlködnie kellett, hogy beszélni tudjon. – Ő láthatta… Együtt dolgoztunk bájitaltanon…

James tisztában volt azzal, hogy az utolsó szavak már nem neki szóltak, de mindenképpen szerette volna, hogy Piton megosztja velük a gyanúját. Mielőtt azonban kifaggathatta volna, felbukkant Madam Pomfrey, hogy kedvesen – és nagyon erélyesen – kiterelje őket a teremből.

- Miről pusmogtatok Pitonnal? – vonta kérdőre Remus a barátait, amint az ajtó becsukódott mögöttük.

- Szerintem teljesen normális hangerőt használtunk. Tapmancs és én mindenesetre igen. Piton meg a főzet miatt nem…

- Ne szórakozz, Ágas!

- Ne legyek gyerekes, ne szórakozzak – nyafogott James. – Tönkre akarsz tenni? Ha követném a tanács… vagyis, elnézést, az utasításaidat…

Remus várakozóan fonta össze a karját, és a nyomaték kedvéért ingerülten topogott a lábával.

- Nem úgy volt, hogy rohannotok kell a prefektusi hogyishívjákra? – sietett Sirius James segítségére.

- Értekezlet – jelentette ki Remus szárazon. – És már úgyis késésben vagyunk. Nos? – James továbbra is makacsul hallgatott. – Sirius tudta egy olyan átok nevét, amiről én még soha…

- Á, világos! – kiáltott fel az említett. – Féltékeny vagy.

Remus türelmetlenül fújtatott.

- Neked talán nincsenek titkaid? – kérdezte James.

A fiú pillanatnyi habozás után megrázta a fejét, miközben a tarkóján érezte – ahogy már hetek óta – Peter kutató tekintetét. James felsóhajtott.

- Piton dolga, hogy kit avat be. Nekem nincs jogom beszélni róla.

Remus nem volt elégedett a válasszal. – És kettőtökkel – mutatott előbb Jamesre, aztán Siriusra (utóbbi szégyenkezve sütötte le a szemét, mint akit tiltott tevékenységen kaptak) – készséggel megosztotta.

- Nem egészen. – Sirius elvigyorodott. – Csak szokásomhoz híven „pofátlanul kíváncsi" voltam, és…

Remus feltartotta a kezét, jelezve, hogy ne is folytassa.

- Aha! – Hátat fordított nekik, és elindult – James keserves nyögést hallatott – McGalagony szobája felé. – Javíthatatlan vagy, Tapmancs.

- És ami még aggasztóbb – fűzte tovább Peter sunyi mosollyal -, hogy szemmel láthatóan büszke rá. – Amint a mondat végére ért, sarkon fordult, és menekülőre fogta, Sirius pedig villámló szemekkel vette üldözőbe.

- Hülyék – csóválta a fejét Remus beletörődően.

- Szerencsés bolondok – pontosított James, miközben elszontyolodva felzárkózott a fiú mellé. – Szabadok, gyerekesek, és szórakoznak…


	5. Lily, vagy

Minden jog Rowlingé. Szokás szerint. :-)

* * *

5. fejezet: Lily, vagy…

- Piton, ma velünk eszel – jelentette ki James, aztán – az érintett kétkedő szemöldökfelvonása láttán – rájött, hogy Piton nem az a fajta, akinek csak úgy parancsolgathat. – Ez a Lily meghódítására irányuló, legújabb tervem megalapozása – magyarázta.

- Másik tervet kell kidolgoznod – közölte Piton hűvösen.

James a fellegekben járt, mióta McGalagony ismertette az őrjáratok beosztását, és hiábavalónak bizonyult a barátai minden próbálkozása, hogy visszarángassák maguk közé a kegyetlen valóságba. Lily messze nem volt ilyen lelkes. Valahányszor James közelébe került, sértődött fintorba torzult az arca, és a szokásosnál is nehezebben viselte a fiú udvarlását. A hónap vége – és egyben az első közös szolgálat – közeledtével, a dolog odáig fajult, hogy már az összes Tekergőt levegőnek nézte, így például Remus is hasztalan kísérletezett, ha James unszolására – és társaságában – kísérelt meg beszélgetést kezdeményezni a lánnyal.

- Be akarom bizonyítani, hogy sokkal érettebb vagyok, mint amilyennek gondol. Hogy fel tudok nőni, túllépni a régi ellentéteken… - magyarázta James, mintha meg se hallotta volna az elutasítást.

- Sárvérűnek hívtam, nem is egyszer – emlékeztette Piton. – Nem hiszem, hogy ezek után meghatja, ha együtt lát veled. Egyébként is, lassan két hónapja vagyunk a Roxfortban. Szerintem már feltűnt neki, hogy újabban nem akarsz a saját átkaim tesztalanyának használni…

- Nem is sejtettem, hogy azok a varázsigék tőled származnak – morogta James, a burkolt szemrehányás miatt bosszúsan.

- Máskülönben nyilván derogált volna a szádra venni őket.

James megállt, és megfogta Piton karját, hogy szembefordítsa magával. El kellett döntenie, mit kezd a fiú kijelentésével: kihívásként értelmezi, és összeveszik vele, vagy figyelmen kívül hagyva a néhány hónappal korábbi Ágas tanácsát, elsimítja a kényes szituációt. Úgy határorozott, az utóbbi megoldás a helyes.

- Nos, valószínűleg úgy gondoltam volna, ami tőled származik, az csak fekete mágia lehet, és akkor távol tartom magam tőle.

Piton fürkészően nézte az arcát egy darabig.

- Valószínűleg… - ismételte. – Egy része tényleg az – tette hozzá könnyedebb hangon.

James lázasan kutatott a lehetséges témák között, hogy másra terelje a társalgást, ugyanis nem szeretett volna Juliannél kilyukadni. Az ominózus eset óta mindannyian óvakodtak szóba hozni a történteket. James és Sirius azon a véleményen voltak, hogy Piton joga megítélni, mikor akar beszélni velük a dologról, vagy akar-e egyáltalán.

- Abban reménykedtem, mostanra feladod a lerázásunkra irányuló próbálkozást.

- Reménykedtél? Nocsak – csipkelődött Piton, miközben lassan továbbindultak. – Egyébként ez ösztönös. Nem tehetek semmit ellene.

- Egyre ócskább trükkökhöz folyamodsz – folytatta James zavartalanul az elemezgetést. – Ez a gyógyulás jele. Különben… Rájöhettél volna, hogy engem nem lehet megsérteni. – Büszkén kihúzta magát, ezzel is érzékeltetve a szavai hitelességét.

Piton elhúzta a száját. – Kénytelen vagyok egyetérteni. Ha még Evansnek és nekem se sikerült, a hatévnyi próbálkozás dacára…

* * *

- Ideje lenne megterveznünk, mivel töltjük a következő teliholdas kirándulásunkat. – James épp azzal foglalatoskodott, hogy a keze ügyébe kerülő hozzávalókból a fél évfolyamnak elegendő mennyiségű reggelit állítson össze.

Sirius a délutáni meccs esélyeit vitatta meg Peterrel, Remus pedig a gyógynövénytan-dolgozatán végezte az utolsó simításokat, de James szavait hallva, leeresztette a pennáját, és meglepetten a fiúhoz fordult, aki épp akkor állt volna neki a műve eltüntetésének.

- Rég kitaláltuk, mit csinálunk aznap este.

- És nekem miért nem szóltatok? – tudakolta James két falat között. – Elismerem, az edzések meg Evans – tette hozzá vágyakozó sóhajjal – rengeteg időmet elrabolták mostanában, de igazán beavathattatok volna…

- De te úgysem jössz – szakította félbe Sirius.

- Miért ne mennék? Kizártatok a klubból? – tréfálkozott James. – Megvétózom a döntést.

Remus gyors pillantást váltott a többiekkel, aztán megköszörülte a torkát, és sajnálkozó-elnéző arccal hajolt közelebb Jameshez. – Talán egyéb teendőid miatt – kezdte olyan hangsúllyal és stílusban, mint aki valami roppant kellemetlen hírt készül bejelenteni – elkerülte a figyelmedet a tény, kedves Ágas, hogy a Lilyel közös őrjáratod épp egybeesik a holdtöltével.

- MIII? – James élesen, szinte sikítva tette fel a kérdést, mire minden, a Tekergők környezetében tartózkodó diák kíváncsian egyenesedett fel, a fülsértő kiabálás forrását keresve.

- Azt hittük, tudod – nézett rá döbbenten Peter.

- Láthatóan nem tudta. – Piton akkor ült le a Mardekár asztalához, és bár a beszélgetés javát nem hallotta, az utolsó megjegyzést elcsípte, és James arckifejezése is elég sokatmondó volt.

James lelombozódva tolta el maga elől a bőségesen megpakolt tálat. A barátai sietve biztosították mély együttérzésükről, aztán arról győzködték, koncentráljon inkább a közelgő, Hollóhát elleni találkozóra.

- Csukott szemmel is előbb kapom el a cikeszt, mint Rupert – közölte James unott, színtelen tónusban.

- Mintha kezdene jobban lenni – motyogta Piton, de nem fordult feléjük.

- Dehogy… – sóhajtott James elhalóan.

- Esetleg megmondhatnád neki, Piton, hogy egyetértesz velünk – vetette fel Sirius.

- A vigasztalás nem az én asztalom – hárította a fiú.

- Pedig meghallgatnám, hogyan csinálod – ábrándozott Tapmancs.

Piton lerakta a villáját, és végre rájuk nézett.

- Griffendélesek szomszédságában költöd el a reggelidet? Minek köszönhetjük a kegyet? – érdeklődött Peter, nyilvánvalóvá téve, hogy mind a hárman tudnak James korábbi kéréséről.

- Felébredtem, és azon tűnődtem, mivel szúrhatnám el végleg a mai napot – felelte Piton ridegen. – És most itt vagyok.

Peter elvigyorodott, aztán elcsent egy szendvicset James tányérjáról, és rágcsálni kezdte. A fiú észre sem vette, üveges tekintettel meredt maga elé. – Nem az őrjárat jelenti a gondot – szólalt meg fáradtan -, arról lemondanék, de Evans nem venné jó néven. Kötelességmulasztás, súlyos kihágás, halálos vétek a házirend szentsége ellen… Brrr! – Színpadiasan megborzongott.

- Mintha ez korábban befolyásolt volna… – vetette oda Piton a válla felett.

- Ez nem is, csak Evans véleménye.

- Nem hiszem, hogy lehet lesújtóbb a mostaninál.

- Ne becsüld alá Ágas képességeit! – vágta hátba Sirius az említetett.

Remus másodszor hagyta félbe a tanulást, és nézett megrökönyödve, ezúttal Tapmancsra. Peter követte a példáját.

- Ez a megjegyzés inkább illet volna Piton szájába.

- Úgy van – helyeselt Peter. – Az együtt töltött idő érdekesen hatott rád. Mi szólsz hozzá? – kacsintott a mardekárosra.

A kérdezett tűntetően hátat fordított nekik, így azt sem vette észre, hogy James spekulatívan méregeti.

- Van egy ötletem – mondta a fiú vontatottan.

Piton ereiben ezekre a szavakra megfagyott a vér.

* * *

- Nem, nem és nem – ismételte Piton ingerülten, próbálva elejét venni a várható győzködésnek. – Ezúttal még magadat is sikerült alulmúlnod, Potter.

- Ugyan miért? – érdeklődött James ártatlanul.

Piton lefékezett, és mélyet sóhajtott, aztán elővette a „nehézfelfogású griffendélesnek magyarázok"-hangját. – Rengeteg buktatója van.

- Úgymint?

- Nem egyezem bele.

- A kiküszöbölhető akadályokat most mellőzzük – legyintett James magabiztosan, mire Piton dühösen felszisszent. – A valódiakat sorold inkább!

- Lebuknánk. Én nem vagyok olyan, mint te. – Sikerült megfékeznie a nyelvét, mielőtt kimondta volna a folytatást is: „Hála Merlinnek!"

- Nem – vonta meg a vállát James. – De eljátszhatod.

- Elment az eszed? – csattant fel a mardekáros. – Ne kezelj úgy, mint holmi… nevetséges ripacsot! – Miközben beszélt, hevesen gesztikulált a karjaival. – Nem vagyok hajlandó griffendélesnek maszkírozva bohóckodni Evans előtt, míg te…

- Miért nem? – vágott közbe James. Az arckifejezése aggasztó módon egyszerre volt angyali és elvetemült. – Jó móka lenne.

- Ha a móka fogalmát a Tekergők nyelvén értelmezzük – sóhajtott Piton reményvesztetten.

- Vagyis tiszta, hamisítatlan formájában – bólogatott James komolyan.

- Tényleg lemondanál az esélyről, hogy órákat lehetsz kettesben Ev… Lilyvel, és győzködheted, hogy te vagy a végzete? – Nem látott más kiutat, mint hogy kijátssza az utolsó ütőkártyáit.

- Holdsáp is ezt kérdezte, és a válaszom ugyanaz: igen. Lilyvel együtt élem majd le az életem. – Piton ennél a pontnál szkeptikusan vonta fel a szemöldökét. – A Roxfortból kilógós, holdvilágos kóborlásaink száma viszont behatárolt. Minden hátralévő alkalmat ki kell használnunk.

- Hogyan tudnánk szerepet cserélni? – Tartott tőle, hogy James erre is rég kifundálta a megoldást. – Az álcázó varázslatok nem tartanak ki elég ideig, és azon a szinten, ahol jelenleg állunk az alkalmazásukban, könnyen leleplezhetők.

- Mi a helyzet a Százfűlé-főzettel?

- A következő teliholdig talán elkészülne. – Piton tagjaiban szétáradt a megkönnyebbülés, de hamar tova is tűnt, mikor meglátta James nyugodt, talányos mosolyát.

- És ha sikerül szereznem?

Piton számbavette az általa ismert lehetőségeket, aztán kelletlenül és gyanakodva bár, de lassan bólintott. – Ha sikerül… - suttogta, mire James mosolya kiszélesedett.

* * *

Három nap múlva, Piton megtanulta, hogy ne tegyen könnyelmű ígéreteket. Különösen James Potternek ne.

- Százfűlé-főzet – állapította meg, miközben gyanakodva szaglászta a kezébe nyomott pohár tartalmát.

- Az hát! – vigyorgott Sirius. – Talán kételkedtél?

- Honnan van? Az elkészítése…

- Esdekelve kérlek, ne! – Sirius, hogy nyomatékosítsa a dolgot, összekulcsolta a kezeit. – Holdsáp már volt szíves részletezni.

- Elég kimerítően – fűzte hozzá Peter. – Akár tanulmányt is írhatnánk a témából.

Piton érdeklődő pillantást vetett Remusra. Nem volt kimagasló tehetség bájitaltanból. Inkább az erős átlaghoz tartozott, de kétségtelen, hogy az elméletet mindig kifogástalanul megtanulta. A fiú ijesztően nyúzott volt, és valamiféle vészjósló aura lengte körbe, köszönhetően talán az órákon belül bekövetkező átalakulásnak. Ugyanakkor furcsán vidámnak tűnt. Nem kellett sokat töprengenie, hogy kitalálja az okát. „Egyébként, ha már tanulmány…"

- Olvastam egy új bájitalról, ami csökkenti az átváltozás kellemetlenségeit – jegyezte meg, csak hogy húzza az időt, késleltetve a pillanatot, mikor fel kell hajtania a kétes eredetű folyadékot.

- Igen, a farkasölőfű-főzet – bólintott Remus. – Én is hallottam róla, de még kísérleti stádiumban van.

- Sietnünk kéne – szólt közbe James az órájára nézve.

- Előbb tudnom kell, honnan hoztátok ezt – jelentette ki Piton ellentmondást nem tűrően.

Sirius bizalmasan közelebb hajolt hozzá, mintha fennállna a veszély, hogy a beavatottakon kívül, más is meghallja a szavait. – Nos, Roxmortsnak is megvan a sötét oldala…

- Roxmorts?

- Bizony. Holsáppal tegnap leruccantunk oda vacsoraidőben. Nem rossz az iskolai koszt, de az ember néha megkívánja az idegen ízeket… Szóval, benéztünk a Szárnyas vadkanba, ahol – és ez lényeg – „összefutottunk" egy elragadó boszorkánnyal, akinél „véletlenül" épp volt egy adag bájital… - bökött a Pitonnál levő kupára.

A fiú undorodva tolta el magától a főzetet. – Kizárt, hogy önszántamból a szervezetembe jutassam ezt a kotyvalékot.

Mielőtt Sirius bármiféle célzást tehetett volna az „önszántamból"-részre, James lépett oda hozzájuk.

- Ugyan! – Elővarázsolt egy másik poharat, és pár kortynyi bájitalt áttöltött bele, aztán villámgyors mozdulattal kitépte Piton egy hajszálát. – Nincs ezzel semmi baj. – Mély lélegzetet vett, és felhajtotta a serleg tartalmát.

Megrázkódott, majd a mosolya fájdalmas grimaszba torzult. – Mintha egy óriás gyurmázna az arcommal – nyöszörögte, aztán elkerekedtek a szemei. A torkából előtörő hang egyszerre volt idegen és biztatóan ismerős.

Körbenézett. A többiek megkönnyebbülve fújták ki az addig visszatartott levegőt. Egyedül Piton látszott kissé csalódottnak. „Nyilván arra számított, a főzet nem fog működni. Ez van, haver" – gondolta James kajánul.

- Na? – forgolódva szemügyre vette az új – ideiglenes – külsejét, és lerítt róla, hogy pokolian élvezi a helyzetet. – Csináld utánam! – noszogatta Pitont.

A fiú csekély lelkesedéssel dobta a korábban Jamestől kért hajszálat a poharába. „Ha egy griffendéles képes rá, akkor én is… Persze, de ők köztudottan vakmerőek, idétlenek, és anélkül cselekszenek, hogy mérlegelnék a várható következményeket…" Eldobva a mardekáros józanságot, mégis belekortyolt a főzetbe. Nem fog megfutamodni pont a Tekergők szeme láttára…

Olyan érzése támadt, mintha egy durva kéz ragadta volna meg a bőrét, hogy átformálja a vonásait. Csendben, émelyegve tűrte, hogy a bájital kifejtse a hatását.

- Jól áll a zöld-ezüst összeállítás – hallotta James önelégült, elismerő hangját kis idő múlva.

Kinyitotta a szemét, és a tekintete találkozott a diadalittas Siriuséval.

- Tökéletes – suttogta a fiú áhítattal. – Nem hittem, hogy képes leszel rá.

Piton nyelt egyet, hogy enyhítse a főzet kellemetlen utóízét. – Őszintén? Én se.

Remus a homlokát ráncolva nézte őt és… őt. Hátborzongató volt „önmagával" szemben állni, mintha elszakadt volna a testétől…

- Valami még hiányzik – jelentette ki Remus. – Az utolsó simítás. Öltözzetek át!

Mivel egyforma magasak voltak, és a termetük is nagyjából megegyezett, elég volt azokat a ruhadarabokat kicserélniük, amiket a házuk színei, vagy címere díszített. Piton undorodva bújt a griffendéles talárba, és hasonló gesztussal jutalmazta az ő holmijában parádézó Jameset.

- Ne feledd! Evansszel kilenckor találkozol a Trófeateremnél.

Türelmetlenül bólintott. – Ennél bonyolultabb információt is észben bírok tartani, Potter. Felesleges percenként szajkóznod.

Peter odalépett hozzá, és egy vajsörös palackot nyomott a kezébe, amibe előzőleg áttöltötte a maradék „Ágas-koktélt".

- Akkor… - sóhajtott Sirius. – Minden stimmel?

Peter és Remus aprólékosan megvizsgálták Pitont – elsősorban az ő esetében volt fontos a kifogástalan álcázás –, aztán Holdsáp kimondta az ítéletet: - Igen. Kész vagyunk.

Sirius egy gyors pálcaintéssel eltávolította az árulkodó nyomokat – kilöttyent bájitalt, serlegeket -, bár kicsi volt az esély rá, hogy más is betéved a Szükség Szobájának épp ebbe az elrendezésébe. Mikor végzett, várakozóan pillantott a társaság többi tagjára.

- Kalandra fel! – rikkantotta James vigyorogva, ami Piton hangján, és vonásaival meglehetősen groteszk benyomást keltett.


	6. Őrjárat

Minden jog Rowlingé.

* * *

6. fejezet: Őrjárat

- Késtél, Potter! – „üdvözölte" Lily ridegen.

„Nevetséges rágalom! Mind a kettő."

- A jó dolgokra megéri várni – préselte ki magából Piton, egy megnyerőnek szánt vigyor kíséretében. Az elmúlt csaknem másfél órát a tükör előtt töltötte, hogy megtanulja, melyik gesztus hogy fest James arcán. Nem zavarta, hogy néhányan rajtakapták. „Elvégre a céltalan pózolás Potter esetében megszokott tevékenység lehet." Még mindig nem volt teljesen ura az idegen vonásoknak, de Lilynek ez láthatóan nem szúrt szemet.

- Bűbájos… Nem ismerik senkit, aki nálad magasabb szintre fejlesztette volna az önáltatás művészetét.

„Egyetértek! Bár Black…"

- Bár Black esetleg versenyre kelhetne veled – morfondírozott a lány.

„Legilimentor? Nem. Kétlem, hogy egyáltalán tudja, mit jelent."

Lily szeme ekkor akadt meg a Piton kezében lévő vajsörös palackon.

- Inkább meg se kérdezem, hogy az honnan van – mutatott rá.

„Remek. Ne is kérdezd! De vajon, mit reagálna erre az az idióta Potter?"

- Kár, pedig szívesen megosztanám veled a kalandjaimat.

- Ha hencegést akarnék hallgatni, megkeresném Siriust – vetette oda Lily fagyosan. – Ő legalább jóképű.

„Csodás. Előbukkant Lily Evans mardekáros énje. Tapsot neki! Minden létező hatalom összeesküdött ellenem?"

- Kettőtök közül mindenképpen őt választanám. Az összes lány a Griffendéltől a Mardekárig engem irigyelne.

„Így van. Szégyen a házunkra nézve."

- Ha velem jársz, talán nem? – húzta fel az orrát „James" sértődötten.

- Sajnálom, Potter. Fogadd el, hogy Sirius ebben a tekintetben népszerűbb nálad.

- Hát jó… De ebből a szempontból veszélytelenebb velem lenni – jegyezte meg Piton.

- És ha engem a kockázat vonz? – villantott rá Lily egy elragadó mosolyt.

„Miért kellett belemennem ebbe az értelmetlen játékba?" – nyögött fel a fiú gondolatban.

- Sirius úgyis visszautasítana. Ő nem döfne tőrt a hátamba ilyen rút, aljas – „Még néhány jelzőt!" -, mardekáros módon…

- A mardekárosok egyáltalán nem ilyennek – rázta a fejét Lily helytelenítően. – Tény, hogy akadnak köztük aranyvér-mániás tuskók, de igazságtalan lenne belőlük kiindulva megítélni az egész házat – fejezte be a szónoklatot.

„Nocsak!"

- Különben, vigyázhatnál a szádra. Nem félsz, hogy Piton jelenlétében is kicsúszik rajta valami hasonló? Kár lenne megbántani egy ilyen butasággal, most hogy normalizálódott a viszonyotok.

„Megsérteni engem? Vagyis jelen helyzetben: megsérteni magamat? Mind fizikai, mind lelki értelemben elég bonyolult volna, mivel nem vagyok se mazochista, se skizofrén… Azért kedves tőle."

- Visszatérve Siriusra…

- Talán kihasználná a lehetőséget, hogy az ölébe hullik, amiért James Potter hiába törte magát évekig – vetette fel Lily.

- Tapmancs – soha nem mondta még ki a becenevet, és többé nem is szándékozott megtenni. (Ezúttal is csak fogcsikorgatva jött a szájára.) – nem szereti a könnyű győzelmet.

- Biztos vagy benne?

- Rendben. Szaladj hozzá! – intett „James" nagyvonalúan. – Legfeljebb szeretők leszünk.

- Miből gondolod, hogy téged választanálak? – tudakolta Lily mézes-mázas hangon.

- Árulja el, Mrs. Black, melyik barátomra vetett még szemet?

- Még mit nem! Hogy aztán a gyengélkedőre juttasd? Elveszíteném, mielőtt az enyém lehetne.

- Komolyra fordítva a szót, kénytelen lennél hozzám futni, miután megunod a férjed – jelentette ki Piton.

- Világosíts fel! Miért is?

- Így ésszerű. Én vagyok az egyetlen, aki ha kiderül titkolt, bűnös viszonyunk, élve megúszhatja a megcsalt házastárs bosszúját. Mellettem kevésbé kell tartanod attól, hogy elszakítanak az egyetlen embertől, aki vigaszt nyújt neked a sivár hétköznapokban. Különben is, elcsúfítana a hónapokig tartó zokogás…

- Honnét veszed, hogy gyászolnék?

- Nem hittem volna, hogy ilyen csapodár vagy, Evans. Ennyit se érdemelnék, cserébe, amiért feladtam érted egy olyan ősi és mély kapcsolatot, ami Siriushoz fűz…

„Egész jó" – dicsérte magát Piton.

Lily csalódottan sóhajtott. – Félreállok. Rájöttem, hogy nincs jogom elválasztani benneteket egymástól.

„Váltunk?"

- Ha megpróbálnád, se sikerülne. Tévhitbe ringatod magad, ha azt gondolod, egy nő -bármilyen nő – közénk állhat.

- Lehetséges – bólintott Lily szomorúan. – Akkor marad a férj-szerető-feleség felállás. Az mindenkinek megfelel, nem?

- Csak amíg az első fél nem tud róla.

- Könnyű lesz kijátszani. Ne áruld el neki – hajolt bizalmasan közelebb -, de amilyen beképzelt, meg se fordulna a fejében, hogy átverjük.

„Ebben van valami. Bár… Amellett, hogy griffendéles, Black is, és otthonról biztos hozott magával egy adag, egészség paranoiát."

- Akkor… Gyakoroljunk! – indítványozta Lily.

- Mi? – Pitonnak tettetnie se kellett a döbbenetet.

- Nem akarsz megcsókolni?

„NEM!"

- Nem. Én se vagyok a könnyű diadal híve.

- Gondold meg! Ez egyszeri ajánlat – folytatta Lily kacéran.

- Sajnálom – válaszolta „James" elutasítóan. – Erős leszek.

- Vérig sértesz.

- Ha ennyire vágysz a csókomra, máskor is megkaphatom – felelte lazán Piton. Igazság szerint inkább lekezelőnek szánta, de James hangja másként működött.

- Ebben nagyon tévedsz. - Lily orra csak milliméterekre volt Pitonétól.

„Vegyük át, mi történhet, ha engedek neki! Az első, azonnali következmény valószínűleg egy irtó nagy maflás Evanstől, mert világos, hogy ez az ajánlat is csupán a játék része. Emellett, két okot is szolgáltatok Potternek, hogy visszatérjen a korábbi, átkozgatós énjéhez. Egy: végleg elszúrom az esélyeit ennél a „feslett libánál", kettő: előtte megcsókolom helyette."

- Hagyjuk ezt, Evans! – hátrált el a lánytól. – Dolgunk van, és ez nem foglalja magába a flörtölést.

- Csak szeretnéd, hogy flörtöljek veled – javította ki Lily.

* * *

- Tudod, Potter – fordult a fiúhoz pár percnyi áldott csend után -, ma normálisabb vagy az átlagosnál.

- Oh… - nyögte Piton elhalóan. „Az baj. Határozottan rossz." – Talán mindig ilyen elbűvölő vagyok, csak te nem vetted észre mostanáig ezt az oldalamat.

- Ne essünk túlzásba! Elbűvölő?

„Rendben, tényleg kicsit elrugaszkodott jelző…"

- Persze, seregnyi ember erősítené meg.

- Nem kétlem, de nincs kedvem a hódolóidról társalogni.

- Te is tartozhatnál közéjük.

Lily megállt, mintha mérlegelné az ajánlatot. – Tévedtem – jelentette ki nemes egyszerűséggel. – Éppolyan öntelt hólyag vagy, mint eddig.

„Kösz a bókot!"

* * *

- Kaphatok egy kortyot?

Piton épp negyedszer hörpintett a bájitalból, és az íze egyre jobban undorította. Kemény csatát vívott az arcizmai ellen, hogy azok véletlenül se árulják el a viszolygását.

„Még csak az kéne! Vajon mit szólna Evans, ha ő is James Potterré változna? Nyilván nem volna ínyére. Mélységesen egyetértek. Nem nagy élmény."

- Azt hittem, ellenkezik az elveiddel – próbált kitérni a kérés teljesítése elől.

- Megszomjaztam – vont vállat Lily. – Nos?

„Jó, ha muszáj, durvábban fogalmazok."

- Nem.

- Hihetetlen milyen bunkó vagy, csak mert nem ugrok a nyakadba az első szóra.

- Első? – visszhangozta Piton gúnyos mosollyal. Azon ritka alkalmak egyike volt, mikor James valószínűsíthető válasza megegyezett az övével. – Javítsd ki, ha tévednék, de ha emlékezetem nem csal lassan öt éve…

- Koslatsz utánam? Hát… lehet. Ki tartja számon?

- Tudod, mit gondolok? Te nagyon is élvezed a rád irányuló figyelmet.

- A tiedet? – nevetett Lily megvetően. – Ugyanmár. A Süveg nem említette, ezért a griffendélesek közt sem követelmény, hogy az ember minden adandó alkalommal magát ünnepeltesse. Ez csak a ti szenvedélyetek.

- A távollevőket is belerángatjuk?

- Talán tiltakoznának?

- Remus igen.

- Én nem állítanám ezt ilyen meggyőződéssel. Ha így tenne, akkor is csak képmutatásból. – Piton meglepetten vonta fel a szemöldökét. – Hiába – magyarázta Lily -, a veletek töltött idő nem múlt el nyomtalanul. Visszafordíthatatlanul elrontottátok. Na, mi lesz azzal a vajsörrel?

- Megmondtam, hogy nem.

Lily megállt, és csípőre tett kézzel, gyanakodva méregette. – James Potter! – kezdte fenyegetően, dühtől lángoló szemekkel. – Mi van abban a palackban VALÓJÁBAN?

Piton sejtette, hogy a lány nem Százfűlé-főzetre tippel, de ettől függetlenül még komoly pácban volt.

- Mi lenne? – vonta a szemöldökét. „Nem jó! – korholta magát. – Nem elég semleges, nem elég értetlen. Túl átlátszó. Nyomorult Potter! Griffendéles minden porcikájában. Hazudni se lehet rendesen a bőrében. A hangja, az összes arcizma ellennem dolgozik. De hagyjuk az anatómiát!"

- Ne játszd az ostobát! – förmedt rá Lily. – Várom a választ.

Piton mélységesen megbotránkozott a felszólítás hallatán. Ő és az ostobaság?

- Alkohol igaz? – vádaskodott Lily, megunva a másik konok hallgatását.

- A vajsör végül is tartalmaz…

Lily közelebb lépett hozzá. – Felháborító, hogy ennyire nem tartod tiszteletben Dumbledore bizalmát, és semmibe veszed a felelősséget, amit Isten tudja miért, rád ruházott. – Felcsillant a szeme, és mérgesebbnek tűnt, mint az indokolt lett volna. – Ez a legújabb módszered az elcsábításomra?

„Szóval ezért… Vagy rettenetesen hiú, vagy ő sincs híján az üldözési mániának. Ez esélytelen játszma, Potter."

- Igen? Lerészegítés?

- Ha ez lett volna a tervem – vágta rá Piton szintén idegesen -, örömmel engedtem volna, hogy igyál belőle, nem gondolod?

Sajnos, ez az érv kevés volt, hogy eltántorítsa a lányt. Dühös volt, és elhatározta, hogy az érzést annak kiváltóján vezeti le, kerül, amibe kerül.

- Add ide, most rögtön! – mondta parancsolóan, miközben a kezét nyújtotta Piton felé.

- Ne is álmodj róla! – vágott vissza a fiú vigyorogva, és megkönnyebbülten – némi önelégültséggel – konstatálta, hogy egyre jobban belejön James szerepébe. Most amúgy sem bírt volna a látszat fenntartására figyelni.

- Potter! – Lily tekintete vészjóslóan elsötétedett. – Nem kérem többször.

- Hanem, mit csinálsz? – Piton óvatos léptekkel folyamatosan hátrált, miközben lopva felmérte, a kastély melyik részén is járnak.

Lily nem felelt, de a ragadozó-magatartás, amit az utóbbi néhány percben tanúsított, egyértelmű üzenetet hordozott: „Elveszem."

- Fogócskázni akarsz, Evans? – Meg sem várva a másik reakcióját, a folyosó vége felé iramodott. Felötlött benne, milyen szánalmas, nevetséges és egyáltalán, méltóságán aluli egy lánnyal kergetőzni az éjszaka közepén, de hát…. Inkább ez, mint a lebukás.

Hirtelen láthatatlan falba ütközött. Lily elégedetten nyugtázta, hogy sikerült meggátolnia a „prédát" a továbbjutásban. Kifulladva, ádáz mosollyal sétált oda a csapdába esett fiúhoz.

- Megvagy – jelentette ki egyszerűen, aztán elkomorult az arca. – Lehettem volna sokkal kíméletlenebb is. – James itt nyilván közbeszúrt volna valami szemtelen kommentárt, de Pitonnak ehhez egyelőre nem volt levegője, és Lilyt se akarta tovább hergelni. – Egy gáncsoló-átok például… Aztán felverhetted volna szegény Madam Pomfreyt, hogy ellássa a törött orrodat.

„Nem ez lenne az első eset."

- Megindító a könyörületességed – morogta.

- Kérem a palackot! – makacskodott Lily.

Piton értelmesebb ötlet híján, a háta mögé rejtette a szóban forgó tárgyat.

- Ne kényszeríts!

- Mire, Ev…?

Nem tudta végigmondani, mert Lily eltökélte, hogy megszerzi a feltételezett bűntett bizonyítékát, és a cél érdekében nem átallott a fiúra rontani. Pitont meglepte a heves mozdulat, és egyensúlyát vesztve hátrazuhant, a lányt is magával rántva. Lilyt azonban nem zökkentette ki az esés, elkeseredetten kapkodott a palack után.

Piton épp arra készült, hogy tegyen valami maróan gúnyos megjegyzést a lány mugli-birkózás iránti rajongására, de megelőzték.

- Miss Evans! Mr. Potter! – szólt egy dorgáló hang.

Lily haragja egy csapásra elszállt, és a lány megkövülten fordult hátra.

- Óh, Nick! – fújta ki a visszatartott levegőt. – Úgy megijesztettél. Attól féltem, valamelyik tanár az.

Piton is feltápászkodott, ülő helyzetbe legalábbis. A további helyváltoztatást megakadályozta, hogy Lily miatt mozdítani se bírta a lábát. Megpróbált régi ismerősként nézni a kísértetre, bár nem igazán volt tisztában ennek technikájával, mivel a Véres Báró nem fecsérelte az idejét arra, hogy a háza diákjaival barátkozzon.

- Éppenséggel lehetett volna. Flitwick professzor szobája kétsaroknyira van. Amekkora zajt csaptatok… - csóválta Nick a fejét, aztán cinkos mosoly terült szét a vonásain. – Aminek az imént tanúja voltam… - hajolt közelebb suttogva. – Azt jelenti, terjeszthetem a hírt, hogy végre egy pár vagytok?

- Mi? – kérdezte Lily kábán, aztán elvörösödött, mikor rájött a kísértet mire célozgat. – Az nem… Félreérted. – Megpróbált talpra állni, de az első kísérletet meghiusította, hogy rátérdelt a talárja szélére, és ennek köszönhetően esetlenül visszahuppant a kövezetre.

- Ó, de kár! – sajnálkozott Nick, részvétteljes pillantással ajándékozva meg „Jameset".

- Bizony az – szedte össze magát Piton, és Lily példáját követve – a lánynál jóval energikusabban – felugrott. – Igazán megható, hogy szurkolsz nekünk – mondta miközben leporolta a talárját, észrevétlenül a zsebébe süllyesztve az egész incidenst kiváltó üveget.

- Hogyne tenném, fiatalember. Mindketten griffendélesek vagytok, és ha szabad megjegyeznem nagyon összeil…

- Köszönjük, Nick! – mordult rá a kísértetre Lily, és „Jameset" pillantásra se méltatva a forduló felé indult. – Az őrjártnak negyed óra múlva úgyis vége, szóval szerintem…

Piton bocsánatkérően intett Nicknek, és a lány után sietett, megúszva ezzel, hogy a kísértet támogatása jeléül vállon veregesse.

- Be kéne fejeznünk – javasolta engesztelőnek szánt hangon. – Így szabályos.

- Mióta érdekelnek a szabályok, Potter? – vágott vissza Lily durcásan.

- Figyelj, Evans! Én szeretnék… - „Azt már nem! Egyébként is…" – Mintha nem lett volna annyira ellenedre az a szituáció.

Lily zavartan elfordult. – Képzelődsz. Határtalanul mérges voltam rád. Azt se tudtam, mit csinálok.

- Ahogy gondolod – rántotta meg a vállát Piton. – De az, hogy ilyen indulatokat vagyok képes kiváltani belőle, mindenesetre bíztató.

Lily már nyitotta a száját, hogy csípős választ adjon, de a fiú gyorsított a léptein, és lehagyta. – Letelt a negyed óra – magyarázta hátra se fordulva.

* * *

Piton csak akkor mert fellélegezni, mikor végre-valahára megérkezett a Mardekár klubhelyiségének bejárata elé. Néhány héttel ezelőttig nem igazán foglalkoztatták James Potter esélyei Lily Evansnél – még akkor se, ha igazak voltak a pletykák, és tényleg lehetett fogadásokat kötni a fiú sikere mellett vagy ellen, tekintélyes nyeremény reményében -, és újabban is csak a gondolatainak egész kis szeletét kötötte le a probléma. Az utolsó – na jó, utolsó előtti – Evanshöz intézett mondata viszont nagyon is helytálló volt. Potter konok udvarlása egyáltalán nem reménytelen…

Az arcába hulló fekete tincsek elfeledtették vele a felfedezés feletti csodálkozását, mert azt jelezték, hogy múlik a főzet hatása. Óvatosságból várt még pár percet, aztán elsuttogta a jelszót.

A klubhelyiség sötét, hideg és… majdnem kihalt volt.

- Griffendéles talár? – szólította meg a kandalló elé húzott fotelben terpeszkedő ötödéves. Nyilván tanulni jött ki a klubhelyiségbe, de a dicséretes tevékenyég közben elnyomta az álom. A könyv kinyitva hevert az ölében. – Miféle perverz játékot játszottál? És főleg kivel? – érdeklődött kaján vigyorral.

Piton jeges tekintettel mérte végig a vakmerő kölyköt, aki időközben felébredhetett annyira, hogy leessen neki, kin is élcelődik éppen. „Igaz, hogy tavalyig Potterék rendszeresen a gyengélkedőre juttatták, és ott volt az eset a hugrabugossal – forgott sebesen az agya. – Mégis…" Perselus Pitonnal nem volt érdemes packázni, kiváltképp a nála fiatalabbaknak nem.

- Folytatni akarod ezt a kis eszmecserét? – kérdezte Piton, szinte kedvesen.

A fiú nagyot nyelt, és megrázta a fejét.

Piton elégedetten fordított hátat neki, és a hálótermekhez vezető folyosó felé vette az irányt. Mikor csendesen behúzta maga után az ajtót, és megbizonyosodott róla, hogy a többiek mélyen alszanak, erőt vett rajta az az irreális vágy, hogy diadalmasan felüvöltsön vagy legalább az ágyra vesse magát, és kacagjon perceken keresztül… Ha tényleg mindig ilyen érzés… Rémítő módon, kezdte megérteni a Tekergőket, és azt a kényszert – már-már megszállottságot -, ami a szabályok áthágására ösztökélte őket.

A ládájához lépett, hogy sürgősen a mélyére süllyessze a griffendéles holmikat. Alig nyúlt azonban a fedélhez, mikor az idegen mágia nyomai áramütésként szaladtak végig a bőrén. „Valaki feltörte a védővarázslatokat…" Eszelős ijedtséggel dobálta szét a ruháit, a könyveket, egy bizonyos tárgyat keresve. A hiábavaló kutatás végeztével megsemmisülten rogyott a hideg padlóra, és a kétségbeesetten temette a kezébe az arcát. „Ellopták a Félvér Herceg könyvét!"


	7. Tiszta lappal

Minden jog Rowlingé. :-)

* * *

7. fejezet: Tiszta lappal

Piton feldúltan rontott be a Nagyterembe, és fel se pillantva, határozottan a griffendélesek asztala felé vette az irányt. Rá se hederített az útját kísérő hördülésekre, amiket nyilván a viselkedése, és a lényéből sugárzó egyértelmű zaklatottság váltott ki. Végigtrappolt az őt méregető griffendéles és mardekáros diákok között, végül pedig lecövekelt Black és Pettigrew háta mögött, szemben Potterrel és Lupinnal.

- Dobd le magad! – invitálta James, a Peter és Sirius közti helyre mutatva. – Mesélj a tegnap estéről! Sürgősen hallanom kell minden részletet. Kezd például azzal, miért kacsingat rám Nick úgy, mintha valami közös titkunk lenne – hadarta vidáman.

Piton ökölbe szorította, majd ellazította a kezeit. Nem akart üvölteni Jamesszel, több okból se. Egyrészt túl kimerült volt hozzá, másrészt csak felesleges feszültséget okozott volna, ami ebben a helyzetben – még a rossz hír közlése előtt – nagyon nem hiányzott. Emellett magukra vonta volna az összes diák, és valószínűsíthetően a tanárok figyelmét is, amit szintén igyekezett elkerülni.

Végignézett a Tekergőkön. Tétovázott, van-e értelme bevonni őket az ügybe, vagy egyáltalán van-e joga ahhoz, hogy megtegye. Nem értette magát. A könyv ellopásának felfedezése óta természetesnek tűnt, hogy hozzájuk forduljon… „De miért?" Egyelőre félretolta a problémát.

Potter rendíthetetlenül vigyorgott, Lupin az ételében turkált, sápadt volt és mogorva – a szervezete megsínylette az átalakulást –, Pettigrew összehúzott szemmel méricskélte, Black pedig…

- Még magadhoz képest is pocsékul festesz – „bókolt". – Teljesen elveszed az ember étvágyát. – A kijelentést demonstrálandó, lerakta a villáját, a rá szúrt ízletes falattal nem törődve, majd megtörölte kezét.

Piton bosszús fintorra húzta a száját. Ő is tisztában volt vele, hogy – finoman szólva – nem nyújt kellemes látványt. A reggeli találkozása a fürdőszobai tükörrel, kellő megerősítéssel szolgált e tekintetben. A szemei alatt sötét karikák éktelenkedtek, ezt leszámítva a bőre halottsápadt volt. (Nyoma se maradt a nyáron – akarata ellenére – szerzett, árnyalatnyi barnaságnak.)

- Beszélnünk kell. Sürgősen – tette hozzá, mikor egyik Tekergő se mutatott hajlandóságot arra, hogy felkeljen, és kövesse. – Úgy értettem – fújtatott Piton -, hogy MOST.

Lupin hálásan lökte félre a tányérját – úgy tűnt, eddig is csak azért kísérletezett az evéssel, mert a másik három szigorúan ellenőrizte, mit csinál.

- Baj van? – James komor arckifejezése láttán, senki nem feltételezte volna, hogy a fiú alig egy perce még derűs hangulatban volt.

- Ellopták a Félvér Herceg könyvét.

* * *

Piton idegesen járkált fel-alá a Szükség Szobájában, ami ezúttal meglehetősen kopár képet mutatott: szűkös, sötét, dísztelen terem volt, a berendezésül szolgáló, egyszerű – és kényelmetlen – székeket, a Tekergők foglalták el. Piton összekulcsolta a kezeit a háta mögött, hogy elrejtse azok remegését. Haragudott magára, nemcsak amiért nem volt elég elővigyázatos, és nem akadályozta meg a könyv ellopását, hanem azért is, hogy nem képes higgadtabban, összeszedettebben kezelni a kialakult helyzetet.

- Nos? – kérdezte óvatosan James, akinek a sápadtsága mostanra megközelítette a másik fiúét. Piton kissé zavarba jött tőle, mivel nem tudta hova tenni Potter aggodalmát. Vajmi kevés esély volt rá, hogy valaha is kiderüljön, tudomása volt a könyvről, akkor meg, mi baja?

- Mikor az őrjárat után visszamentem a hálóba, észrevettem, hogy valaki átkutatta a holmimat. Nem hiányzik más, csak… az.

- Eltűnt a bájitaltankönyved – mondta ki helyette Peter. – Javasolnám, hogy rendelj újat, de az arckifejezésetekből ítélve, na és abból, mekkora felhajtást csapsz, valami más is van a háttérben.

- Pazar következtetés, Pettigrew – vágta rá Piton gúnyosan, de a végére elcsuklott a hangja.

- Miért akadtál ki annyira? – Remus tekintetéből sütött a gyanakvás. – Mi a jelentősége a… Félvér herceg könyvének. Így nevezted, ugye? – Piton bólintott. – Ágas és Tapmancs tudják – folytatta a fiú tisztán érezhető, vádló éllel a hangjában. – Nem normális, hogy az ember ennyire kétségbeessen, sőt rettegjen, csak mert „kölcsönvették" az egyik tankönyvét.

- Hát, azért egy hollóhátas… – Sirius próbálta tréfával elütni a dolgot, de ő is hamar rájött, hogy ez a megoldás jelen helyzetben nem épp helyénvaló.

- Tapmancs! – James néhány másodpercig még a Remus és Lily által is gyakran bevetett, McGalagony-féle pillantással fixírozta a fiút, aztán keservesen nyögéssel fordult az egyre fogyó türelemmel várakozó Peterhöz és Remushoz. – Persze, hogy nem – utalt vissza Holdsáp megjegyzésére. – Csakhogy az a könyv tele volt…

- Tele volt… – sietett a segítségére Sirius, de neki se akaródzott kimondani.

- Jaj, nyögjétek már ki! – csattant fel Piton. – Tele volt sötét varázslatokkal.

- Vagy úgy – suttogta Remus maga elé.

Sirius mély levegőt vett, hogy válaszoljon erre valamit, de végül meggondolta magát. A kínos csendet Peter motyogása oldotta fel: – Miféle varázslatok? Cruciatus? Adava Kedavra?

- Léteznek durvábbak is a Főbenjáró Átkoknál – felelte Piton halkan.

- Igen, te aztán igazán járatos lehetsz a témában – fakadt ki Lupin, magára vonva ezzel James és Sirius döbbent pillantását. Felpattant, és hátat fordított mindannyiuknak.

- De ezeket én fejlesztettem ki – folytatta Piton, elsősorban a sokkal kezelhetőbbnek tűnő Peternek címezve a szavait.

Lupin megvető horkantást hallatott, és továbbra is konokul bámulta a szemközti falat.

- Nem is várom el, hogy megértsd. – Piton hangja nyugodt, színtelen maradt. – Vagy, hogy bármelyikőtök megértse – futatta körbe a tekintetét a másik három fiún.

- Ezt már egyszer megbe… – emlékeztette Sirius.

- Tudom – intette le Piton. – Mindenkinek kell menedék – fordult újra Remus felé. – Valami, amitől erősebbnek érezheti magát. Család, barátok, vagy ha ezek nem állnak rendelkezésére, mások által nem birtokolt, tiltott tudás.

- Szép – közölte Remus a véleményét a fallal. – De van ezzel, egy apró, elenyésző, említésre is méltatlan probléma – sziszegte.

- Aki elcsórta a könyvet, könnyedén megtanulhatja a leírt varázslatokat – összegezte Peter.

- Például, azt a gusztustalan átkot, amit pont ellened használtak nem is olyan régen.

Piton összerándult, mikor felidézte az érzést, ahogy a láthatatlan penge felhasítja a bőrét. – Máig se világos az az idióta hugrabugos honnan ismerte…

- Lényegtelen! – szakította félbe Remus durván.

- Talán elhiszed… Nem vagyok büszke rá.

- Az a legkevesebb, hogy szégyelled…

- NEM! – James eddig a talárját gyűrögetve hallgatta őket, azzal a szent elhatározással, hogy nem avatkozik bele, de Piton kiáltása arra ösztönözte, hogy átértékelje ezt a hozzáállást. Ugrásra készen nézett a tajtékzó mardekárosra. – Hiba volt papírra vetni. Hiba volt azt gondolni, hogy nem igényel komolyabb mágikus védelmet, de ennyi. Soha nem dicsekszem majd azzal, hogy ilyesmi foglalkoztatott, de letagadni se fogom.

- Merthogy ezek az átkok a _zsenialításod_ bizonyítékai.

Piton megrántotta a vállát.

- Felfoghatjuk úgy is. – Sirius felállt, és egy halvány mosolyt is megkockáztatott. – Ha ezt a kérdést sikerült tisztáznunk… – Adott néhány másodpercet Remusnak, hogy tiltakozzon, de mivel ez nem történt meg, folytatta: – Ágas és én is tartozunk egy vallomással. – Az említett heves csatát vívott a szinte leküzdhetetlen nevetési inger ellen, de azért bólintott. – Elsősorban Peternek. Tehát… Miután Piton kénytelen volt mindent elmesélni nekünk a könyvről, James egyenlíteni akart, és úgy gondolta…

- Hogy igazságos lenne, Pitont is beavatni egy hasonló horderejű titokba. Így aztán – fészkelődött egy kicsit – bemutattuk neki Ágast és Tapmancsot.

- MICSODA? – Peter, hátrarúgva a székét, felugrott, és James fölé tornyosult. Bár alacsonyabb volt nála, mivel a másik ült, elérte a kívánt hatást.

James megrökönyödve bámult a barátjára. A heves reakció Siriust és Pitont is meglepte.

- Ha csak kettőtökről – abba az irányba bökött, ahol Siriust sejtette – lenne szó, rendben volna, de engem is lelepleztetek, Merlin szerelemére! A megkérdezésem nélkül cselekedtetek!

- Féregfark! – próbálta csitítani James.

- Fegyvert adtatok a kezébe. Eszközt, amivel bármikor az Azkabanba jutathat legalább hármunkat. A felelősségérzet csírája sincs meg bennetek. Eszetekbe se jutott, hogy míg rólunk könnyűszerrel bizonyíthatják, hogy animágusok vagyunk…

- PETER! – James megvárta, míg a másik kicsit hátrébb húzódik. – Sajnálom. De… lassan három hónap telt el. Rájöhettél volna, hogy Pitonnak nem áll szándékában ártani nekünk. Mindenesetre, szeretnék, Sirius nevében is, bocsá…

- Hagyd! – szólt közbe Remus unottan. – Játszik veled. Hetek óta tudja.

Peter elszontyolodva állította fel a székét, és szégyenlős vigyorral ült vissza.

- Akkor ez mire volt jó?

- Éreztetni akartam, milyen sértő, hogy mostanáig nem vettétek a fáradságot, hogy beszéljetek erről, ráadásul feltételeztétek, hogy magamtól nem jövök rá, még azután se, hogy Piton teliholdkor nem tette szóvá, ugyan hogyan képzeljük, hogy egy kifejlett vérfarkas közelében lehetünk, és SÉRTETLENÜL ÚSSZUK MAJD MEG AZ ÉJSZAKÁT? – Peter, köszönhetően annak, hogy egy szuszra – és a megszokott hangerő sokszorosával – mondta el mindezt, lihegett, mire a monológ végére ért.

- Egyéb panasz? – érdeklődött Sirius óvatosan. – Helyes. Ki vihette el a könyvet?

- Akármelyik mardekáros. Közülük kellett, hogy legyen valaki, más nem férhetett hozzá.

- Szűkítsük a kört! – indítványozta James. – Ki láthatta nálad? A többi hetedéves?

- Vagy bárki, akinek elpletykálták – dörzsölte Piton a szemét. – De tény, hogy ők a leggyanúsabbak. Ha találok időpontot, mikor egyedül lehetek a hálóteremben, átnézem a holmijukat.

Peter gyors bűbájjal ellenőrizte az órát. – Jobb lesz, ha indulunk. Tíz perc választ el attól, hogy McGalagony egy jól időzített büntetőmunkával lerontsa Piton esélyeit a kutakodásra.

* * *

Remus hátra maradt. Muszáj volt még egy kérdést feltennie Pitonnak, de tanúk nélkül. – Furcsán fog hangzani… – kezdte, épp csak lehelve a szavakat, hogy a – Peter figyelmeztetésére fittyet hányva – lassan távolodó hármas ne értse. – Megértem, ha titkolni akarod, és ígérem, nem adom tovább, de… jársz esetleg valakivel?

Piton behúzta maga után a Szoba ajtaját (ami azonnal beleolvadt a falba), és pár pillanatig némán meredt Remusra. – Te nem vagy normális, Lupin – jelentette ki fejcsóválva, majd faképnél hagyta.

* * *

Rohannia kellett, hogy ne késsen el mágiatörténetről. Nem Binns miatt, a kísértet-professzornak az se tűnt volna fel, ha sose téved be órára, az önérzete diktálta, hogy időben érkezzen. Persze, ha ebben akadályoztatva van… Mégis, hogy jön egy elsős ahhoz, hogy őt zargassa, ha nem találja a keresett kötetet? Szóljon Madam Cvikkernek vagy egy prefektusnak! Vagy fél tucat lézengett belőlük a könyvtárban, de ő történetesen nem volt az, és ez – mármint az ezüst P hiánya a talárján – elég feltűnő… Rég volt, hogy utoljára felhúzta magát a mellőzöttség ezen megnyilvánulásán, de az elmúlt napokban akármilyen apróság könnyedén kihozta a sodrából.

„Még két forduló, és a lépcsők…" Megszaporázta a lépteit. Apróságok… Igen. A példa kedvéért az, hogy hiába forgatta át a szobatársai ládáját, a könyv után, az mintha köddé vált volna, vagy hogy se a _Mágiatörténet haladóknak_ aktuálisan használt példánya, se üres pergamen nem volt nála, így óra előtt le kellett szaladnia a klubhelyiségbe.

Épp Álomszuszék Arisztid portréja előtt haladt el, mikor az érzékei rég tapasztalt veszélyre figyelmeztették. Megpördült, és már mondta is az elsőként eszébe jutó varázsigét, mikor a kábító-átok elérte.

- Halkabban, hé! – méltatlankodott a borzas, ősz hajú, hálóruhás varázsló. Hunyorogva körbepillantott, de kétséges volt, észrevette-e egyáltalán a tehetetlenül összecsukló Pitont, vagy a hozzá siető másik diákot, mielőtt újra elbóbiskolt.

* * *

Piton megmozdította az ujjait. Mintha órák teltek volna el, mire végre eljutott a tudatáig, hogy valami meleg, ragadós folyadékban tapicskol. Görcsbe rándult a gyomra a gondolatra, hogy milyen kép fogadja majd, ha kinyitja a szemét. Az idejét se tudta, mikor könyörgött utoljára bármiért is, de most bőszen fohászkodott magában, hogy tévedjen. „Ne az legyen! Csak ne…"

Vér. Vér borította a padlót, és Piton eszelős sietséggel pattant fel, hogy ne szennyezze be még jobban a talárját. Néhány lépésnyire tőle, vele egykorú fiú teste hevert a köveken, szétvetett tagokkal, üveges tekintettel. A mellkasán mély, nyitott sebhely húzódott.

Piton megbabonázva meredt az ismerős vonásokra. A kérdő kifejezés, ami lemoshatatlanul a másik arcára fagyott, fogva tartotta, megbénította…

- _Capitulatus_! – Az átok úgy érte, mintha valaki hirtelen a kezébe rúgott volna. Eddig fel se fogta, hogy egy pálcát szorongat.

- Én… – A mondat, és a mozdulat, amivel az érkezők felé fordult volna, egyaránt félbemaradt, mikor felharsant a következő kiáltás.

- _Stupor_!

* * *

James ímmel-ámmal fogyasztotta az ebédjét, és kivételesen eltekintett attól, hogy Lilyt nyaggassa az udvarlásával. A légkör McGalagony bejelentése után vált ilyen nyomasztóvá (amire a Tekergők esetében rátett egy lapáttal Piton szembetűnő hiánya, és Sirius tájékoztatása, hogy a fiú kihagyta a mágiatörténet órát). Az igazgatóhelyettes felszólította a tanulókat, hogy maradjanak a Nagyteremben, a társaság pedig hallgatólagosan megegyezett abban, hogy ilyen stílusban nem jó hírt szokás beharangozni.

Mikor McGalagony a gyászos tekintetű Bimba, és a haragtól vöröslő Lumpsluck kíséretében bemasírozott a terembe, James megkegyelmezett a táljára púpozott ételnek. A tanárok, és a többi diák szintén abbahagyták az evést, és feszengve várták az igazgatóhelyettes beszédét.

McGalagony az asztalon nyugtatott, reszkető kezeit nézte, kerülve a diákok sürgető-számonkérő pillantását.

- Az igazgató úr megkért, hogy tájékoztassam magukat… – Úgy tűnt, a professzor összeesik, és Bimba is ilyesmitől tarthatott, mert közelebb lépett a másik nőhöz, hogy támaszt nyújtson neki. McGalagony elhárította a segítséget. Kihúzta magát, és szenvtelennek szánt hangon folytatta, ami azonban csak árnyéka volt szokott modorának: – Az egyik diákunk… – könnyes szemmel nézett végig a hugrabugosok asztalán – gyilkosság áldozata lett. A tettest sikerült elfognunk. A bűnössége, sajnos, bizonyított tény. – Egyre gyorsabban beszélt, hogy mielőbb túl lehessen a vészhírhozó hálátlan feladatán. – Jelenleg is őrzik, Dumbledore professzor irodájában. Hamarosan megérkeznek az aurorok, és átszállítják…

Az erősödő hangzavar elnyomta az utolsó szavakat. A hugrabugosok mostanra megállapították, melyik társukat vesztették el. Többségük sokkoltan, mozdulatlanul ült, maga elé meredve, mások halkan szipogtak.

- CHLOE!

Peter kíváncsian kapta arra a fejét, de csak annyit látott, hogy egy hollóhátas évfolyamtársuk kitépi a karját a barátnője szorításából, és kiviharzik a teremből.

James és Sirius izgatottan tárgyaltak valamit, de hiába ültek mindössze egy méterre Petertől, az asztal túloldalán, a szavaikból furcsamód csak értelmezhetetlen morajlás szűrődött el hozzá.

- Holdsáp… – A Peter melletti hely időközben megürült. A fiú végigpásztázta a felbolydult termet a barátja után kutatva. Végül felfedezte Remust, aki épp a hoppon maradt, immár zokogó hollóhátas lányt ölelte át vigasztalóan, és a fülébe suttogva, finoman a hozzájuk legközelebb eső pad felé terelgette. Peter nyitotta a száját, hogy James és Sirius figyelmét is felhívja a szokatlan jelenségre, de a két fiút mintha a föld nyelte volna el.

„Ezekbe meg mi ütött?" – vonta fel a szemöldökét tanácstalanul.


	8. Csak mert Sirius Black azt mondja

Minden jog Rowlingé. Töretlenül. :-)

* * *

8. fejezet: Csak mert Sirius Black azt mondja

Piton a vörös fotel karfáján könyökölt, és sajgó homlokát masszírozta, bár tudta, hogy kizárólag egy kellően erősre kevert főzet, valamint néhány órányi természetes alvás mulaszthatná el ezt a típusú fejfájást. Az elmúlt órákban kétszer kábították el, bár a jelenlévők egy része az első megtörténtét késégbe vonta.

A fotelbe süppedve tért magához, hogy „szembenézzen a cselekedetével, és mindazzal, amit maga után von". McGalagony így fogalmazott.

Piton szédült. Az egyébként tágas helyiség fülledtnek és zsúfoltnak tűnt. A falak táncot jártak, fölé tornyosultak, azzal fenyegettek, hogy összeroppantják… Utoljára – tulajdonképpen élete során egyedüli alkalommal – akkor érezte magát ennyire pocsékul, amikor Sirius önfejűsége miatt működésbe lépett Gerald Potter bűbája. A férfiről szólva… Ő is befutott, szinte egy időben az aurorokkal. Pitont nem Gerald jól informáltsága lepte meg, azt mindig is tényként könyvelte el, hogy James apjának kitűnő kapcsolati vannak a Minisztériumban, de az, hogy idejött…

„Végül is a gyámom. – Még gondolatban is tömény gúnnyal ejtette ki a szót. – Dumbledore nem díjazná, hogy a kisujját se mozdítja egy ilyen helyzetben. Amellett griffendéles és a tetejében Potter. Kell egyéb indok?" Valahonnan, a tudata mélyéről felbugyogtak egy rossz emlékű beszélgetés zárószavai: „Megértem, hogy neked ez most semmit nem jelent, hogy zavar és nevetségesnek tartod, de jegyezd meg: számíthatsz Geraldra és rám." Kóválygott a feje, és a temérdek eltérő színezetű, zúgó hang tovább rontott rajta. Az aurorok, akik a börtönbe kísérik majd – ebben egészen biztos volt –, az időközben visszatért Lumpsluck és Bimba, Gerald, Dumbledore… Vitatkoztak, üvöltöttek, káromkodtak…

- Minden bizonyíték ellene szól. – Mordon recsegő hangja lecsillapította a többi jelenlévőt.

Gerald és Mordon egyik túlzottan heves beosztottja távolabb húzódtak egymástól, Lumpsluck pedig megakadt a Dumbledore-nak címzett szónoklat közepén.

- Minden bizonyíték az ő bűnösségére utal – ismételte a vén auror árnyalatnyival higgadtabban. – Először is: az áldozatul esett diák holtteste felett állva találtak rá.

- Julian Hale – szipogta Bimba, egy tisztának csak jóindulattal nevezhető, megviselt zsebkendővel maszatolva el az arcán csurgó könnyeket.

- Igen… – legyintett Mordon zavartan. – A gyilkos eszközzel a kezében.

- A Hale-fiú pálcájával tette. Milyen elfajzott – csóválta a fejét egy fiatalabb auror utálkozó fintorral.

Geraldot kicsi választotta el attól, hogy neki ne ugorjon haragjában.

- Az imént – mindannyian tanúi voltak – elvégeztük a pálcán a Priori Incantatem-varázslatot, ami megmutatatta, hogy utolsóként annak a bejegyzetlen sötét átoknak a kimondásánál használták, ami a köly… – Mordon köhintett, és gyorsan javította – Hale életét kioltotta – fejezte be tárgyilagosan. – Ügyes trükk. Bajos lett volna a nyomára akadni, ha nem kapják el a bűntett helyszínén.

- Ugyan, Alastor – lépett előre Gerald. – Másképp is lehet magyarázni a történteket.

- Óh, a titokzatos harmadik – bólogatott az auror szarkasztikus mosollyal.

Gerald nem hagyta felhergelni magát, de a tradicionális módszert – amit James és Piton a saját bőrén tapasztalt – sem alkalmazhatta, tekintve, hogy az aurorparancsnokra nem szokás Silenciót szórni. (Ilyen társaságban legalábbis semmiképp. Mordon sohasem bocsátaná meg neki azt a tekintélyrombolást.)

- Ott a…

- NEM PITON VOLT! – robbant be az irodába a futástól lihegő Sirius, Jamesszel a nyomában.

A Roxfort szeszélyes lépcsői nem fogadták a kegyeikbe őket, így az út az átlagosnál sokkal tovább tartott, és lecsúsztak arról is, hogy kihallgassák, milyen édesség említésére ereszti át őket a kőszörny.

James szaporán kapkodta a levegőt, és lelkesen rázta a fejét. Pitonban felötlött, vajon hogy reagáltak volna, ha véletlenül nem őt találják itt, a bírák gyűrűjében. Ostoba ábrándkép volt.

- Úgy tudtam, az igazgatói iroda bejáratát jelszó védi – jegyezte meg a kellemetlenkedő auror.

- Kitaláltuk – jelentette büszkén Sirius, mire Dumbledore megajándékozta egy csibészes mosollyal.

- Apa! – James esdeklően nézett Geraldra.

A férfi könnyedén túltette magát a közjátékon, és újra belevágott: – Ott a könyv, amit elloptak Perselustól…

- Állítja ő. De Lumpsluck professzor Piton ládájában bukkant rá.

- Nincs okom azt feltételezni, hogy Perselus hazudik.

- Nekem pedig nincs okom azt feltételezni, hogy nem.

- Vissza is rakhatták. Az, hogy mikor a professzor kereste, ott volt, semmit nem jelent – szögezte le Gerald. – A tettesnek már nem volt szüksége rá, ráadásul a visszacsempészésével növelhette a kiszemelt bűnbak ellen szóló bizonyítékokat.

- Tényleg ellopták a könyvet – szólalt meg James halkan, amivel mégis magára vonta mindenki figyelmét. – Piton elmondta nekünk.

- De azt nem tagadhatja, hogy az ő tulajdona, és a benne szereplő rontások, az átkozott feketemágia, ami szinte csöpög a lapjaiból, az ő kreációja.

Ezt se James, se Sirius nem cáfolhatta meg.

- Emellett – Mordon a szoba közepére bicegett – tájékoztattak az összetűzésről Hale és Piton között.

- És akkor mi van? – fakadt ki Sirius, megelőzve Gerald válaszát. – Ha a vele való szemétkedésért akart volna kinyírni valakit, James meg én nem éljük túl a hatodik évet.

- Így igaz – erősítette meg James. – Az a dolog Hale-lel… egyedi eset volt, és messze nem olyan durva, mint a mi korábbi párbajaink. Illetve… – Mordonhoz fordult. – Maga kit intézne el inkább? Aki egyetlen egyszer, indulatból megtámadta, vagy aki éveken át űzött sportot a megalázásából?

- Azt szajkózzátok, Hale viselkedésének nem voltak előzményei, és megtorlás nélkül maradt – lépett előrébb Gerald „kedvence". – Miért vagytok annyira biztosak benne?

- Az utóbbi hetekben szinte állandóan együtt voltunk Pitonnal – intett James a fejével a fotelban ücsörgő fiú felé, aki mintha fel se fogta volna, mi zajlik körülötte.

- Talán vele is aludtál? – kérdezett vissza az auror gonoszul. James elvörösödött, de állta a férfi tekintetét. – Na ugye! Ne vesztegessük tovább az időt! Irány az Azkaban!

- Nem! – Dumbledore most először emelte fel a hangját. – Perselus Piton még kiskorú, és egyben a Roxfort diákja. Az ügyében, ennélfogva, Gerald Potteré, és az enyém a döntés joga.

Mordon a fejét ingatta. Mágikus szeme, ami máskor veszettül forgott üregében, homályos zugokban rejtőzködő merénylők és alattomos csapdák nyomait pásztázva, rezzenéstelenül meredt az idős varázslóra. – Sajnálom, Albus, de most gyilkosságról beszélünk, ami – feltartotta a kezét, hogy elejét vegye a közbeszólásnak –, ismered a törvényt, kívül esik az iskola hatókörén. – Biccentéssel jelzett az embereinek. – Hozzátok a fiút!

- Állj! – Gerald Mordonhoz sétált. – Nem oldhatnánk meg másképp?

Az auror sóhajtva hajtotta le a fejét. A kérlelő-győzködő tónus, amit a másik férfi használt még kínosabbá tette a helyzetét. – Mire gondolsz? – érdeklődött kelletlenül, nyelvén a visszautasítással.

- Házi őrizet. Nálunk. Minden feltétel adott. Karen és én felügyelünk rá, de aurorokat is küldhetsz, ha az megnyugtat. Nem fog elszökni. – Futólag az épp feszülten figyelő Pitonra pillantott. – Működne, Alastor.

Mordon intett a beosztottjainak, hogy hajtsák végre az előző utasítását. Azok élvezettel rángatták fel Pitont a fotelből. – Nem kételkedem benne, de a minisztertől kapott parancs szerint kell eljárnom.

Piton egyáltalán nem reménykedett benne, hogy bármit is tehetnének érte, de Gerald Potter javaslatában volt ráció. Kibúvót jelenthetett volna, egérutat a dementorok karmai közül… Ha a Minisztérium – elsősorban a „dicsőséges" aurorok – kicsit rugalmasabban kezelik a szabályokat. Így azonban a házi őrizet ötletének is csak annyi haszna volt, mint Dumbledore tiltakozásának vagy a griffendéles bohócok nevetséges akciójának.

- Dehát ártatlan! – kiabálta Sirius esetlenül, mikor a Pitont kísérő csoport elhaladt mellettük, és a küszöbhöz ért. – Még én is ezt állítom, pedig az első roxforti naptól fogva ellenségek voltunk.

Mordon megpördült. – Ártatlan?! – Tapmancs ezek után bátran henceghetett vele, hogy sikerült a férfit alaposan kihoznia a sodrából. – Megeshet. De nem kötelességem elhinni, csak mert Sirius Black azt mondja.

- Nagy megrázkódtatás ez neki – motyogta Piton. – Az egész világát romba döntötte, Mr. Mordon.

* * *

Sirius még mindig nem tért egészen magához. – Az eszem megáll. Azkabanba viszik, erre ez az idióta rajtam élcelődik – hüledezett, miközben a mozgó csigalépcső lefelé szállította őket.

- Inkább örülnöd kéne – felelte James csúfondáros félmosollyal.

Sirius morogva fonta össze a karját. Igaz, hogy Dumbledore a körülmények miatt eltekintett a büntetéstől, sőt, úgy tűnt, legszívesebben jutalompontokat adna, amiért a két fiú rájuk tört a „megbeszélés" közben, de ez jelenleg kevés volt ahhoz, hogy jókedvre derítse.

- A kétségbeesés, a félelem, a menekülésvágy… csupa olyan érzés, ami megkönnyíti a dementorok számára, hogy kiszipolyozzák az ember boldog emlékeit – folytatta James csendesen. – Mivel Piton ezeknek valószínűleg amúgy is szűkében van, mindennél fontosabb, hogy találjon valamit, amiből erőt meríthet, és ha ez a mi gúnyolásunk, hát áldásom rá.

- Ó! Valaki már most az SVK RAVASZ-ra magol, pedig az illető nem Holdsáp és nem is Evans… – csipkelődött Sirius.

- Ugyan – legyintett James. – Minek törjem magam feleslegesen? A zsenialítás a lényemből fakad.

Sirius erre udvariasan szkeptikus arcot vágott. James vigyora lehervadt, mikor észrevette, hogy a kőszörnytől nem messze, a falnak támaszkodva, az apja vár rájuk.

- Elkísértek a kapuig, fiúk?

* * *

- Beszélek a miniszterrel. – Míg ki nem léptek a kastélyból Gerald semmitmondó dolgokról kérdezgette őket, de amint kikerültek a portrék és a diákok kíváncsi füleinek hatóköréből a lényegre tért. – Már ha hajlandó lesz fogadni. Nyilván ünnepel, mióta értesítették az itt történtekről – húzta el a száját undorodva.

A metsző novemberi szél rövid idő alatt olyan vörösre csípte James arcát, amilyen egy-egy különösen izgalmas meccs után lenni szokott. Alig néhányan ténferegtek a parkban, de ők se vettek tudomást a trióról; kábán tárgyalták az iskolára szakadt szörnyűséget.

- Dumbledore is felkeresi majd – folytatta Gerald. – Megpróbáljunk összehívatni a Wizengamotot, de Inval addig szabotálja, amíg lehet.

- Miért? – bukott ki a kérdés Siriuból.

- Nem egyértelmű? – vágta rá James komoran.

- Ha ez az ügy kipattan, és így lesz, lejárathatja Albust, és erősítheti a saját pozíciózóit – magyarázta Gerald. Intésére letekeredett a kapu szárnyait összefogó, mágikus lánc. – Égető szüksége van rá, hogy eredményeket mutasson fel. A halálfaló-támadások szaporodnak, és a Varázsbűn-üldözési Főosztály tehetetlen. Ez meglehetősen rossz fényt vett a miniszterre, főleg most, a választások közeledtével.

- De Piton nem halálfaló – vitatkozott Sirius.

- Nem viseli a Sötét Jegyet – pontosított Gerald. – A kettő nem ugyanaz. Így igaz – mondta nyomatékosan, mikor látta, hogy a fiú tiltakozni akar. Inval is erre fog hivatkozni. – Végzett a védelmi bűbájok feloldásával, és immár azon ügyködött, hogy visszazárja a kaput. – Tisztázzuk Perselust – ígérte a rácsokon keresztül.

- Esetleg valami ötleted is van, mi mit tehetnénk? – érdeklődött James.

- Épp javasolni akartam… – kezdte Gerald tűnődve. - Perselus azt állította, elkábították. Kellett, hogy legyen szemtanúja az esetnek, hisz a Roxfort tele van festményekkel.

- A pincében egy sincs – javította ki Sirius. – Nem is csodálom. Ki vágyna rá, hogy azokban a nyirkos, sötét „alagutakban" lakjon? – fejtegette.

- De elég kicsi az esélye, hogy Piton ott volt. Mágiatörténetre indult – emlékeztette James. – Mit keresett volna odalenn?

Sirius tanácstalanul rántotta meg a vállát.

- Kérdezzétek ki az összes portréalakot! – ismételte Gerald. Lényegtelen melyik keretben „élnek", mert bármelyikük járhatott arra, ahol Perselusra az átkot szórták.

- Aprólékos munka lesz – grimaszolt Sirius. – Akad, amelyik szóba se áll velünk.

- Nincs más megoldás. – Gerald figyelmeztetően nézett a fia szemébe: „Nincs más megoldás."

„Te is tudod, hogy lenne" – válaszolta James gondolatban, miközben az apja hoppanált.


	9. Válaszok nélkül

A jogok Rowlingéi. :-)

* * *

9. fejezet: Válaszok nélkül

- Juliant egyszer már megsebesítették azzal az átokkal – hüppögte Christina. Közelebb bújt Remushoz, aki esetlenül, félig paskolta, félig simogatta a karját.

A kastélyt kellett volna járnia, ahogy James, Sirius és Peter tették, sorra kérdezgetve a festményalakokat, hátha valamelyik olyan információval szolgál, ami segíthet Piton tisztázásában. Na igen: ez volt a terv, amibe azonban senki nem kalkulálta bele, hogy neki egy, az összeroppanás határán álló hollóhátast kell vigasztalnia. _A barátnőjét…_ Tartott tőle, hogy amikor ez az „apróság" kiderül, fizetni fog a hallgatásáért. De az elmúlt hetekben mindig adódott valami, amit – önkényesen – érdekesebbnek minősített a szerény ténynél, hogy jár valakivel. Különben is… Peter hetekig diadalmas vigyorral loholna a sarkában, csak hogy ötpercenként az orra alá dörgölhesse, lám, igaza volt, Sirius minimum karácsonyig cukkolná, és megragadná az alkalmat, hogy az ünnepen valami rettentően zavarba ejtő ajándékkal lepje meg, James először duzzogna, aztán vég nélkül boncolgatná, miért van az, hogy ő évek óta hasztalan epekedik Lily után, erre ő három hónap alatt… Nem kért belőle.

Nos, jelenleg egyébként se fenyegetett az a veszély, hogy bárki is az ő magánéletével törődjön. Lassan fél órája ücsörögtek az ablakmélyedésben, de ezalatt mindössze hárman tévedtek a máskor forgalmas folyosóra: egy falfehér arcú, összefüggéstelenül motyogó hugrabugos – a csapatuk terelője –, Hóborc, aki már elégszer belekóstolt Remus rontásaiba ahhoz, hogy kivételesen befogja a száját és Mrs. Norris.

„Mit is mondott Christina? Persze, Julian…" Akár féltékeny is lehetett volna, tekintve, hogy gyakrabban hallotta a lánytól ezt a nevet, mint a sajátját, ő azonban a megfontolt, türelmes, józan barát szerepét részesítette előnyben. Megértette, hogy Christina, miután ő maga hiába próbált Chloe lelkére beszélni, és eltántorítani a halálfalók útjától, már csak Julian erélyes – és meggondolatlan – fellépésében bízott.

- Piton tette? – Megpróbálta visszaszorítani a hangjában bujkáló, feszült várakozást.

- Nem – nyöszörögte a lány kimerülten.

Remuson elhatalmasodott az a fajta izgatottság, amit általában olyankor érzett, ha rájött egy új varázslat nyitjára. – Elárulod, ki volt? – kérdezte óvatosan. Hónapok óta ezt az információt igyekezett kihúzni a lányból. Christina kiborult, miután megneszelte, hogy a barátnője halálfalók iránti érdeklődése mélyebb és más természetű, mint az egészséges lenne. Remus annyit összerakott a keservesen megszerzett, töredékes információkból, hogy Chloe – az ikertestvére és Christina egybehangzó véleménye szerint – ártalmas kapcsolatba bonyolódott… valakivel. A rejtélyes fiú személye volt a kulcs, de Remusnak sejtelme se volt, kivel járhat Chloe.

- Mit számít ez? Jas… aki elleste azt az átkot Piton könyvéből, képtelen volt rendesen használni. Egészen kicsi sérülést okozott csak Juliannek. Itt… – Oldalra billentette a fejét, és az egyik ujját a nyakához érintette.

„Ott szoktalak megcsókolni…" Remus elhessegette a nem a helyzethez illő gondolatokat.

- Vérzett, de nem volt túl mély vágás – folytatta Christina. – Madam Pomfrey mégis alig bírta begyógyítani.

Remusnak bevillant egy réges-régi kép: a tóparton időznek az egyik vizsgájuk után… James megátkozza Pitont, hogy „feldobja" a hangulatot… a cserébe kapott vágás az arcán… Ágas azt állítja karcolás… este a gyengélkedőn… Madam Pomfrey órákig vesződik, míg csillapul a vérzés…

- Ha nem Piton volt, Julian miért őt átkozta végig a fél iskolán?

- Fel akarta keresni Dumbledore-t. – Christina Remus vállába fúrta az arcát. – Chloe az utolsó pillanatban érte utol, és meggyőzte, hogy J… hogy Ő nem volt tisztában a varázslat hatásával, csak látta Piton bájitalkönyvében látta, és…

- Csss!

Christina hálásan fogadta a gyengéd ringatást. Összeszedte magát annyira, hogy képes legyen megszólalni. – Te mire gondolsz, ha azt olvasod, _Sectumsempra_? – Remus összerezzent. – Mond valamit?

„Túl sokat is." – Azt, hogy a latintudásom hagy némi kívánnivalót maga után?

- Chloe bizonygatta, hogy Ja… Ő azt hitte, ez is olyan bűbáj, mint a _Levicorpus_, ami néhány oldallal arrébb szerepelt, és Julian… Olykor annyira lágyszívű volt.

- Naná! – fakadt ki Remus. – A húgával talán. De kérdezd Pitont a témáról! Garantáltan más jelzőket aggatna rá.

- Remus?! – Christina döbbenten húzódott el a fiútól.

- Julian bevette ezt a szánalmas sztorit, futni engedte Nemtudomhogyhívjákot, aztán Piton torkának ugrott. Van fogalmad róla, milyen átkokat használt? Onus, Sectumsempra… Tényleg egy jámbor hugrabugos párbajtárából valók – fejezte be gúnyosan.

- Az már a múlté – közölte Christina nyersen. – Hibát követett el, mikor Perselusra támadt. De nem tudhatta, hogy az életével fizet majd érte.

- Utálja, ha Perselusnak szólítják – morogta Remus maga elé.

- MICSODA? – Christina lecsusszant a párkányról, és ökölbe szorított kezekkel, őrjöngve meredt a fiúra. – Te véded?

- A barátaim biztosak benne, hogy Piton ártatlan, és én egyetértek velük. Juliannek nem a kis összetűzésük miatt kellett meghalnia. Akármi is volt az ok, az kapcsolatban van a nyomorult barátnőd szívszerelmével.

Christina arca kipirult a haragtól. – Hogy mersz… Hogy mered így nevezni Chloét? – kiabálta megbotránkozva. – Tegnap veszítette el a testvérét.

- Mégse igényli a vigasztalást. Elüldözött maga mellől, ha nem tévedek – vágott vissza Remus ridegen.

Christina úgy meredt rá, mintha a fiú belerúgott volna. – Nyilván neked van igazad. Chloét nem rázta meg Julian halála. A sötét átkok gyártása pedig pusztán ártatlan hobbi. – Mély levegőt vett. – Bocsáss meg, hogy terheltelek! Félreismertelek – suttogta szomorúan.

Remus csüggedten nézett a távolodó lány után. Ennyit arról, hogy türelmes lesz. „És ennyit arról, hogy járok valakivel. Legalább már nincs mit bevallanom."

* * *

Peter közel tíz perce szobrozott Álomszuszék Arisztid portréja előtt, és miközben az éltes keretlakó ütemes hortyogását hallgatta, azon tűnődött, milyen praktikát nem vetett még be a varázsló felverésére.

- Ébredj fel! Ég a kastély! – Nem működött. Peter lázasan kutatott valami kézzel foghatóbb veszély után. – Mardekárosok rohangálnak lopott késekkel, és szétvagdosnak minden képet, amin nem szerepelnek a házuk színei. – A pamlag, amin Arisztid hevert történetesen mélyzöld volt, de Peter joggal bízott benne, hogy ez az első másodpercekben nem jut el a férfi tudatáig. – Ébredj! Menekülnöd kell! VÉRSZOMJAS AKROMANTULÁK HATOLTAK BE A ROXFORTBA! ÉBR…

- Megveszett, Pettigrew?! – McGalagony sietett felé. Majdnem olyan ingerült volt, mint negyedévben, mikor Sirius a Szellemszálláshoz küldte Pitont. – Ha nem is állt közel Mr. Hale-hez, tartsa tiszteletben mások gyászát!

- Én… – kezdte Peter megszeppenve. – Elismerem hangyányit talán jobban felemeltem a hangom a kelleténél, de…

- Mit akar épp attól a portrétól? – szakította félbe McGalagony, a tipikus, „nem fogadok el semmilyen magyarázatot" modorában.

Peter nagyot nyelt. – Állítólag… részt vett az 1636-os koboldlázadás leverésében – rögtönözte, és bőszen remélte, hogy professzor nem rendelkezik behatóbb ismeretekkel az említett eseményről, illetve hogy az érintett se ébred fel épp most, és cáfolja meg az állítását.

- Mágiatörténet? – hápogta a professzor a hangjában vegytiszta felháborodással.

- Egyszer abba is bele kell kóstolni – mosolyodott el Peter félénken.

- Valóban ez az, ami jelenleg a leginkább foglalkoztatja? – Mielőtt a fiú válaszolhatott volna, megrázta a fejét. – Már rég megmutatták milyen érzéketlenek. – Fáradtan dörgölte a homlokát. – Felvilágosítanám, hogy a részvét kifejezésének legjobb módja _nem_ a folyosón való randalírozás.

- Nem túlzás ez, tanárnő? – tudakolta Peter, készen arra, hogy ha tovább feszíti a húrt, McGalagony bármelyik pillanatban dühöngő fúriává változhat. Úgy értem, nem seprűn száguldoztam vagy trágyagránátot dobáltam, mindössze…

- Teli torokból üvöltötte, hogy óriáspókok cirkálnak a Roxfortban, élő hús után kutatva.

- Szükséges volt – makacskodott Peter. – Ön hogy vonná magára egy festmény figyelmét? Nézzen rá! – bökött Arisztid felé. – Mintha kupán vágta volna egy troll.

- Nem fogom megvitatni magával, melyik portréalak, mire használja a vásznát. – McGalagony sarkon fordult, és intett Peternek. – Jöjjön! Régóta beszélni akartam egyikükkel.

* * *

Peter tisztában volt vele, hogy ha az embert – kiváltképp ha a Tekergőt – az igazgatóhelyettes irodájába hívatják, látszólag minden különösebb ok nélkül, az szörnyű ómen. Legenyhébb verzióban is zsíros büntetés előjele.

McGalagony az asztalára halmozott pergameneket szortírozta, és közben jópárszor megízleltette a „vendégével" a hosszú évek óta kiválóan működő baljós-számonkérő pillantását. Mikor a környezetében már Remust is megszégyenítő rend uralkodott, minden bevezetőt mellőzve Peternek szegezte az első kérdést. - Nem vett észre valami furcsát Mr. Piton viselkedésében?

A fiú gondolatban végigfutott az elmúlt néhány hónapon, aztán megvonta vállát. – Olyan volt, mint mindig.

- Akkor mi változott?

Nem jelentett gondot kitalálni, mire céloz McGalagony. Ha Piton éppolyan, mint a korábbi hat évben, miért van, hogy a Tekergők óvakodnak a vele való konfliktustól, sőt, ha olyan helyzet adódik, nyíltan kiállnak mellette.

- Látja, tanárnő, ez egy kitűnő kérdés.

- Örülök, hogy elnyerte a tetszését – bólintott az igazgatóhelyettes rezzenéstelen arccal. – Esetleg válaszolna is rá?

Peter a fejét vakargatta. – Az nem olyan egyszerű.

- Ne szórakozzon velem, Pettigrew! – csapott McGalagony az asztalra. – Talán elkerülte a figyelmét, de ez nem az a pillanat, mikor a tanári kar bármely tagja is tolerálni tudná az idióta tréfálkozást. Erőltesse meg magát!

- Rendben – adta meg magát Peter meghunyászkodva. – Dióhéjban… Remus meg én csak alkalmazkodtunk. James és Sirius szeptember elsején Pitonnal együtt sétáltak oda a Roxfort Expresszhez. A leveleikből akkora már értesültünk róla, hogy… nos, mindannyian épp bőrrel úszták meg a nyarat. Ha nem mulathatták azzal az időt, hogy a másikon teszteljék hat év átok-termését, gondolom megpróbáltak valahogy kijönni egymással. És a King's Crosson úgy tűnt, sikerült. De miért lényeges ez? – McGalagony metsző pillantása kissé visszariasztotta. – Elnézést, tudom, hogy itt Ön kérdez, tanárnő, de…

- A tények azt mutatják, hogy Perselus Piton gyilkos és sötét tanok követője. Ön és a barátai pedig az _én_ házam diákjai. Miért csodálkozik azon, hogy nyugtalanít az a képtelen viszony, amit év eleje óta kialakítottak vele?

- Nyáron kezdődött – emlékeztette Peter. – Legalábbis James és Sirius esetében. Egyébként nem űzünk fekete mágiát. Egyikünk se. Bár… Sirius szülei büszkék lennének, ha ilyen hír jutna a fülükbe a fiukról. James viszont elevenen megnyúzná, és ugyanez a sors várna Remusra, meg persze rám.

- Befejezte? – érdeklődött McGalagony hűvösen.

- Majdnem. Inkább elismerést érdemelnénk, nem gondolja? – A villámló szempár és penge vékonyra préselt ajkak egyértelmű üzenetet hordoztak. – Szóval nem. De szinte azóta, hogy átléptük a kastély küszöbét, csak fejfájást okoztunk Önnek ezzel a viszálykodással. Most pedig az ügy „hipp-hopp" megoldódott. Nem gondolja, hogy ez a részünkről érett viselkedésre vall?

- Kétlem – McGalagony felállt, és az ajtó felé tessékelte Petert –, hogy az érett magatartás megnyilvánulása, ha egy végzős egy rég elhunyt varázslót zaklat.

* * *

James és Sirius a mardekáros klubhelyiség környéki portrékat vizsgálták. Egyikőjüknek sem akaródzott magányos felderítőútra indulni a kígyós ház felségterületén, így még mikor az alagsorba vezető lépcsőn baktattak lefelé, megegyeztek, hogy nem válnak szét. (Egyébként is szórakoztatóbbnak ígérkezett közösen keveredni valamilyen csetepatéba. A párbaj lehetősége ugyanis egyre nőtt, ahogy a festmény-faggatósdi során megközelítették a mardekárosok „szentélyét" őrző falszakaszt.)

Sirius kezdeti magabiztossága megcsappant, mikor húszadszorra is a képébe vágták, hogy teljességgel méltatlan arra, hogy egy itteni portréalak lealacsonyodjon a vele való csevegésig.

- A griffendéles címer a kastély ezen részén nem számít jó ajánlólevélnek – jegyezte meg a muszlinruhás, középkorú nő, akivel épp társalgást próbált kezdeményezni.

- A ház az elsődleges vagy a származás? – Sirius a körmeit vizsgálgatta, igyekezve éppolyan unottnak tűnni, mint Lady Erdgor.

- Nos, attól függ, milyen ősöket tudsz felmutatni. Ha kellően tiszta a családfád, talán bocsánatos bűn, hogy nem Malazár házába kerültél. Prewett? Ők mindig is különcök voltak…

- Black vagyok – pontosított Sirius behízelgő hangon.

A nő dölyfösen mérte végig szaporán mozgó legyezője felett. - Ha alaposan megnézlek… Meglehet. – Smaragd szemeiben gonosz fény csillogott. – Egy selejtes Black – kuncogta. – Hisz Godrik jelét viseled.

- Nem tudtam, mi hiányzik – morogta Sirius. – Egy kedves kis sértés a délutáni sétám mellé. Enélkül üres lenne az élet. – Sóhajtott, majd elővette azt a beképzelt tónust, aminek a használatát James utoljára az ismeretségük hajnalán tapasztalta nála. – Több, mint húsz generációra visszamenően aranyvérű vagyok – jelentette ki indulatosan. – Ez feljogosít rá, hogy kérdezzek?

- Üsse kő! – egyezett bele Lady Erdgor ásítva.

- Tegnap délelőtt…

A folyosót pár másodpercig betöltötte a Mardekárból kiszűrődő zsibongás és a zölden derengő fény, aztán bezárult az átjáró.

- Mit ólálkodtok itt? – A fontoskodó hang végigborzolta Sirius idegeit.

- Hallottál valamit, Ágas? – fordult körbe színpadiasan, miközben a kezét tölcsért formázva a füléhez emelte.

- Biztos a huzat volt – felelte James egykedvűen, és még közelebb hajolt a falra függesztett, óriási képhez, hogy kiderítse, pingáltak-e rá embereket is.

- Követelem, hogy…

- Nem otthon vagy. – Sirius nem játszhatta tovább, hogy nem látja a közvetlenül előtte álló mardekárost. – A házimanókat utasítgathatod, de itt lényegtelen – gügyögésre váltott –, anyuci dédelgetett kedvence, mit szeretne. – Feljebb emelte a pálcáját. – Ne avatkozz bele, Regulus!

- Vakmerő tett volt idemerészkednetek. – A fiú gyanakodva sandított Jamesre, aki vigyorogva támaszkodott a falnak, alig néhány lépésnyire a klubhelyiség bejáratától. – Ez a mi területünk.

- Igazán? – lépett közelebb hozzá a bátyja. – Meg is jelöltétek?

Regulus nem törődött a gúnyos célzással, inkább visszatért az eredeti témához. – Miben sántikálsz, Véráruló?

- Arra mérget vehetsz, hogy nem téged akartalak meglátogatni – szűrte Sirius a fogai között.

Immár fél éve sikeresen tartotta távol magát az öccsétől, aki kitűnő partnernek bizonyult abban, hogy az ez irányú fáradozásai ne legyenek hiábavalóak: ugyanolyan elszántan kerülte Siriust, mint az őt.

- Jobb, ha eltakarodsz. Baráti tanács. Számolni, remélem, még nem felejtettél el. Vagy anyánk azt is túl alantas képességnek nyilvánította? Ketten vagyunk, te egyedül. Mi következik ebből?

- Hogy elég intenem a pálcámmal, és mardekárosok tucatjai lepik el a folyosót, kiegyenlítve az esélyeket?

- A logika soha nem volt az erőssége – csóválta a fejét Sirius, Jamesnek címezve a szavait. – Egyszer…

- Húzzatok innen! – vágott közbe az öccse, még mindig jeges nyugalommal. – Azt hiszem, Malloryt hívom először. Érdekes, új átkai vannak, az egyik például…

- Minden rád vesztegetett percünk öt pont a Mardekártól – figyelmeztette James.

- Visszaélsz a hatalmaddal, Potter – susogta Regulus.

James tűnődve forgatta a pálcáját az ujjai között. - Vagyis életemben egyszer az egyik „dicső" halálfaló hagyománynak hódolok.

- Levonhatod a házam összes pontját. – Regulus szája aljas mosolyra húzódott. – De ez sem ment meg attól, hogy a következő három hétre ágyat bérelj magadnak a gyengélkedőn.

- Ha ragaszkodsz hozzá, hogy még jobban aláásd a Mardekár tekintélyét…

- Gyorsan hervadó babér… – fűzte hozzá Sirius. - Megérné?

Regulus fújtatva indult a lépcső felé, de alig néhány fokot haladt, aztán megtorpant. – Nem leszünk örökké az iskolában – mondta hátra se fordulva. – Akkor nem bújhattok házak és számlálók mögé.

James válaszra nyitotta a száját, de végül csak legyintett. – Mintha valaha is megijednék tőle.

- Tehát hölgyem… – pördült Sirius az immár üres keret felé.

James elkapta a barátja csalódott arckifejezését, és kirobbant belőle a nevetés. – Ezek szerint nem vagy az esete – kommentálta a történteket. – Ne szívd mellre! Úgyse lehetett volna tartós kapcsolat. Tudod, a dimenzionális különbségek megnehezítettek volna bizonyos dolgokat.

Sirius grimasza az animágus-alakjának vicsorára emlékeztetett. – Azt hiszem, megállapíthatjuk, hogy itt végeztünk. Második emelet? Vacsoráig lerendezhetjük.

James nem mozdult. Összefont karokkal dőlt a nyirkos köveknek, és komoran bámulta a cipője orrát. – Lefordítsam, mit jelent apám nyelvén, a „nincs más megoldás"?

Sirius leugrott a lépcsőről, és visszament hozzá.

James elmélyítette a hangját, hogy az hasonlítson Geraldéra. – Ne is törd a fejed más módszeren, mert ez az egyetlen, ami se nem kockázatos, se nem törvénytelen. Jegyezd meg, hogy amíg anyáddal és velem élsz egy fedél alatt, _tilos_ veszélybe sodornod magad. Tehát, ha legközelebb nyugodt szívvel akarsz a szemünk elé kerülni, felejtsd el, hogy…

- Mit?

-… hogy Azkabanba mész, mert a fiam vagy, nem egy ócska akciófilm főhőse – fejezte be James. – Persze, nem száz százalék, hogy a vége épp ez lett volna, de…

- Neked ez jutott eszedbe – összegezte Sirius. – Ez a szöveg – folytatta könnyedebb hangon – hasonló, mint otthon a nevem. Anyám számára a Sirius körülbelül ezt takarja: „Told ide a képed, te semmirekellő, muglibolond korcs, vagy én ráncigállak ki a szobádból, de abban nem lesz köszönet.

- Jah… Nagyjából. – James úgy ítélte meg, elérkezett az idő, hogy elvigye Siriust az alagsorból. Tapmancs a rövidke „kirándulásuk" alatt többet kényszerült a családjával foglalkozni, mint a szökése óta összesen. – Mi a véleményed? – érdeklődött később, miközben keresztülhaladtak az előcsarnokon.

- Kötelességed vigyázni magadra – dörmögte Sirius dorgáló arccal, ám a játéka korántsem volt olyan hiteles, mint Jamesé.

- Apa reakciója a legkisebb probléma.

Sirius várt, míg a parkba igyekvő hollóhátasok hallótávolságon kívülre értek. – Egyetértek. Tegyük fel – ez szigorúan feltétele mód –, hogy támogatom az ötletet. – James győzedelmes vigyora határozottan irritálta. – Hogy megyünk oda?

- A tiltott részlegben biztos akad könyv, ami leírja, pontosan hova építették a börtönt.

Sirius megmarkolta James talárját, és berángatta a fiút, egy üres terembe. – Napokba telhet minden kötetet átböngészni.

- Szóval megcsináljuk – következtetett Ágas vidáman.

- Nincs ember, aki korlátlan belépőt adna neked – vagy nekem – a tiltott részlegbe – akadékoskodott Sirius.

- De ismerünk valakit, aki könnyedén szerez ilyet.

- Holdsáp? Ne álmodozz! Az ő hírneve se különb a miénknél. Madam Cvikker végig rajtunk csüngne. – Megborzongott a cseppet sem kecsegtető kilátástól.

James elnéző mosollyal ingatta a fejét. – Nem is Remusra céloztam, hanem Evansre.


	10. A meggyőzés művészete

A jogok Rowlingnál. :-)

* * *

10. fejezet: A meggyőzés művészete

- Kizárt.

Sirius egykedvűen lapozgatta a kanapén talált Reggeli Prófétát. Ő szólt előre. Megmondta, hogy Evans semmiképp nem egyezik bele, de persze beszélhet… Ágas néha olyan rettenetesen makacs tud lenni. Észrevehetné végre, hogy ennek a csajnak nem kell, hogy rá nincs hatással az úgynevezett vonzereje. Nagy ügy! Akad több tucat lány, aki húzódozás nélkül vetné magát a karjaiba. De nem. Á, dehogy! Mert ő Evansöt akarja. „Végül is… - Sirius dühödten gyűrte össze az oldalt, ami a roxforti eseményekről számolt be. – James szerencsétlenkedésének hála, tengernyi mulatságos anekdota gyűlt össze a tarsolyomban." Ez megfelelő bevezetőszöveg lesz, ha majd egy fagyos téli estén az ő feladata lesz szórakoztatni a kandalló előtt kucorgó, csapatnyi, vörös vagy kócos, fekete hajú Potter-csemetét. „Sirius bácsi… – gondolta vigyorogva, aztán észbe kapott. - Kissé messzire kalandoztam."

- Nem, Potter. Hányszor ismételjem? – Lily csípőre tett kézzel állt, és szúrós tekintettel méregette Jameset.

„Teljesen mindegy. Ha nem épp sírig tartó szerelmedet vallod be neki, úgyse hallja meg."

- Muszáj segítened, Evans – folytatta James változatlan buzgalommal. – Griffendélesként a véredben van az elesettek védelmezése.

Lily csodálkozva vonta fel a szemöldökét. – Ez alatt magadat érted?

- Nem nyilvánvaló?

- A világ kifordult magából – csóválta a fejét a lány.

- Mert valamit nem tudok egyedül megoldani? – tippelt James.

- Mert beismered.

- Haladunk – térdelt fel Sirius, és a támlára könyökölve nézte őket.

Lily arcáról eltűnt a szinte már gyengéd mosoly, miközben a kizárólag fegyelmezésre szoruló kölyköknek – valamint Tekergőknek – tartogatott, jeges pillantással fixírozta a fiút.

- Kivéve, ha tönkreteszed – mordult James a barátjára.

- Mindössze arra próbáltam rávilágítani – kezdte Sirius tudálékosan, Lilyhez fordulva –, hogy már kevésbé meggyőző az „elhivatott prefektus vagyok, és utálom James Pottert" – alakításod.

- A kettő hogy kapcsolódik egymáshoz? – érdeklődött a lány a homlokát ráncolva.

Sirius ingerülten megrántotta a vállát.

- Az engedélyről beszéltünk – emlékeztette őket James halkan.

Lily fújtatva vette fel újra az előző, szigort és rendíthetetlenséget sugárzó pózt. – Amit nem szerzek meg nektek.

- Ne hagyd, hogy Tapmancs fecsegése befolyásoljon! – A kedves hangtól merőben eltért az a grimasz, amit Sirius zsebelhetett be a fiútól.

- Nem hiheted komolyan, hogy rá bírsz venni erre. – Lily kimerülten simított végig a haján, és vágyódó pillantást vetett a hálótermekhez vezető lépcső felé.

- Csak egy könyv kéne – kuncsorgott tovább James.

- Tanulási célra? – A tónus, amit használt, már magában foglalta a választ. – Kétlem – sóhajtott lemondóan. – Akkor nem kerülőutat választottál volna.

- Miért? Élvezem a társaságod. Megragadok minden alkalmat, hogy…

- Feldühíts? – fejezte be helyette Lily gúnyos mosollyal. – Abban már profi vagy. Nem ártana új hobbit keresned.

- Miért adnék fel valamit, amiben igazán jó vagyok, és ráadásul imádom is?

- Magatokra hagyjalak? – érdeklődött Sirius ártatlanul.

- BLACK! – ordított rá Lily és James kórusban.

A lány haragtól kipirult arccal fordított hátat, James pedig a berögzült mozdulattal a hajába borzolt. – Nem rossz ötlet. Menj fel a szobánkba, és piszkáld Remust meg Petert!

Sirius sértetten kászálódott fel, és méltóságteljesen vonult keresztül a klubhelyiségen. (Félúton megbotlott ugyan egy a szőnyegen felejtett táskában, de se Ágas, se Evans ne reagált a közjátékra. „Szép! Még arra se veszik a fáradságot, hogy kiröhögjenek. Győzzenek csak rimánkodni, hogy vigyázzak azokra a kis szörnyetegekre!")

James lehuppant az üresen maradt helyre, és eligazgatta a párnákat. – Gyere, Lily!

A lány – most már inkább durcásan, mint mérgesen – befészkelte magát a kanapé Jamestől távolabb eső sarkába. – Milyen könyv az, amit kerestek?

- Igazából… fogalmam sincs. De biztos akad olyan… amiben írnak… – Szomorúan nézett Lily smaragdzöld szemeibe. – Azkabanról.

A szabályszegők üldözésében edződött prefektus gyanakvását azonban egy ilyen egyszerű trükkel nem sikerült elaltatnia. – Tételezzük fel – suttogta Lily, a szavait elnyomta a fahasábokba maró tűz ropogása -, hogy találkoztam a művel, ami ezzel foglalkozik.

James kíváncsian hajolt közelebb.

- Minek neked? – szegezte neki a kérdést a lány ridegen.

A fiú hátradőlt, a fejét a támlára hajtotta, és a plafonon táncoló, narancsszínű derengést figyelve, előadta élete legérzelgősebb hazugságát. – A dementorok… Tudok róluk ezt-azt, de még soha nem találkoztam ilyen lénnyel. A tankönyvek szövege száraz. „Kioltják a fényt… Úgy érzed, nem leszel többé boldog…" – idézte fintorogva. Lily megborzongott, felhúzta és átkarolta a térdeit. – Beszámolókat akarok olvasni, arról, milyen éveket tölteni a közelükben, milyen, ha százával cirkálnak körülötted, és nincs mód a védekezésre… – A fejét oldalra döntötte, hogy a megítélése szerint leghatásosabb résznél Lilyre nézhessen. – Hogy megtudjam, min megy keresztül Piton.

- Pontosan _ezért_ nem fogok segíteni, Potter.

- Kedves, hogy kímélni szeretnél, de elég erős vagyok, megbirkózom a…

Lily lesújtó pillantást vetett rá. – Megalázó, hogy azt képzeled, ilyen könnyen átverhetsz. Félre ne érts! Elhiszem, hogy aggódsz miatta. – Elmélázva bámulta a kandalló lángjait. – Őrület. Az eddigi hat év után. De ezt most hagyjuk! – Megrázta a fejét. – Nem bízom benned. Sejtelmem sincs, mit forgatsz az elvetemült, bajkeverésre specializálódott agyadban, de bármi is legyen, nem vagyok hajlandó asszisztálni hozzá.

- Féltesz? – foglalta össze a lényeget James halvány mosollyal. A lány nyitotta a száját, de végül csak egy vállrándítással felelt. – Ugyan, Lily! Szükségem van arra az engedélyre, és vagy így vagy úgy, de hozzá fogok jutni.

- Nem, ha figyelmeztetem McGalagonyt – közölte Lily továbbra is a tűzbe meredve.

James nem törődött a megjegyzéssel. – Ha együttműködnél, legalább tudnád, mikor került a kezembe a könyv, és akármi is történik, nem ér váratlanul – füllentette. (Valójában, esküdni mert volna rá, hogy egy olyan húzásra, mint az azkabani „kirándulás" még a lány sem számít.)

Lily kiábrándult sóhajjal idézte fel mindazt a bosszúságot és idegeskedést, amit hosszú ismeretségük során el kellett szenvednie a fiú miatt. – Megtanultam, hogy ne becsüljelek alá, Potter. – Rövid hallgatás után hozzátette: – Rendben.

James arca felragyogott, nyoma se maradt a korábbi feszültségnek. – Lily ez…

- Egy feltétellel – szakította félbe a lány szigorúan. – Szólíts továbbra is Evansnek!

- Ahogy óhajtod – vigyorgott James, szándéka szerint megnyerően. – De nem egészen értem…

Lily felpattant, és már indult volna a lépcső felé, de erre megtorpant. – Nos – magyarázta, jót mulatva a fiú tanácstalanságán –, elég irritáló tőled hallani. Maradjunk a vezetéknévnél! Tudod: egészséges távolságtartás.

James tűnődve vonta össze a szemöldökét. – Talán feltűnt, hogy ha elvétve Lilynek hívtalak, soha nem ajánlottam randit. – Ravaszkásan elmosolyodott. – Azért ragaszkodsz az Evansözéshez, mert nem akarod elszalasztani a lehetőséget, hogy a barátnőm lehess – fejtegette vidáman.

Lily a szemeit forgatta, tettetett sajnálkozással. – Javíthatatlan vagy, Potter.

* * *

- Ez egy rémesen hülye terv – összegezte a véleményét Féregfark.

- Még csak az se – csatlakozott Remus, komoran tanulmányozva az ágyra terített térképet, amin James előzőleg a kalóz-filmeket idéző X-szel jelölte meg Azkaban helyét. – Mindössze tervkezdemény.

Peter szaporán bólogatott. – És annak is elég elfuserált.

Ezúttal Remuson volt a sor, hogy demonstrálja a lelkes egyetértését.

- Befejeztétek? – érdeklődött Sirius mogorván.

James törökülésben trónolt az ágyán, az ölében a könyvvel, amit Lily ajánlott. _Kőből emelt rémálom – Dementorok, avagy félrecsúszott mágia népünk védelmében Jeaqus Crudel tollából_, hirdették a kopott, arany betűk. – Majdnem egy hét telt el, de nem indítottak vizsgálatot. Inval élvezi, hogy dicsőségben fürödhet, hisz az ő irányításával „irtották ki a halálfalók szennyét a Roxfortból". – Tömény gyűlölet csendült a hangjában, ahogy a néhány napja megjelent nyilatkozat sorait ismételte. – A Minisztérium még hónapokig halogatni fogja a cselekvést. Nem engedhetjük, hogy addig _ott_ raboskodjon.

- Kibírja – mondta Remus érzelemmentes arccal. Az elmúlt percekben fel-alá járkált a szobában, de most lecövekelt James előtt. – Bebizonyítjuk, hogy nem ő gyilkolta meg Juliant – szögezte le. – Piton kiszabadul, mi pedig… mellette leszünk, amíg feldolgozza a vele történteket.

James az orra elé tolta a könyvet. A fiú grimaszolt, mikor a borító és a lapok dohos szaga megcsapta az orrát. – Az Azkabanban bűnhődők leírásai, a rajzok a dementorok áldozatairól… Teljesen hidegen hagy?

- Látom, nagyon a szíveden viseled Piton sorsát – jelentette ki Remus, fürkészően meredve Jamesre.

- A barátom.

- Nekünk is – szólt közbe Sirius. – Vagy ti máshogy vélekedtek? – A kérdést Peterhöz is intézte.

- Persze, hogy nem – fújta ki a levegőt Remus. – Én csak… Azt próbálom elmagyarázni – újra belelendült -, hogy egy ilyen akcióval mindent felrúgtok. Ha sikerül tisztázni Pitont, nektek akkor is felelnetek kell majd a szöktetésért, vagy a kísérletéért, ha úgy alakul. Neki meg azért, mert veletek tartott. Féregfarkról, Lilyről és rólam már nem is beszélve.

James büszkén kihúzta magát. – Soha nem rángatnálak bele benneteket.

- Azzal elkéstél – morogta Peter bosszúsan. – De… Különben se tagadnánk le, hogy benne voltunk.

- A legkevesebb, hogy többet az életben nem tehetnénk be a lábunk a Roxfortba. – Remus a baldachin egyik oszlopának támasztotta a homlokát, és igyekezett megbarátkozni a szörnyű eshetőséggel.

- Eltanácsolás… – merengett Sirius. – Nem is olyan vészes.

Peter keserveset sóhajtott. – Semmi sem tántoríthat el, igaz?

James viszonylagos nyugalma elpárolgott. – Ha te vagy Remus keverednétek hasonlóba, akkor is gondolkodás nélkül odamennénk.

- Épp ez a lényeg, James – Peter a nyomaték kedvéért az öklével a tenyerébe vágott. - _Gondolkodás nélkül._

A fiú a kioktatást hallva, dacosan fonta össze a karját. – Nincs miről vitatkozni. Siriusszal megcsináljuk. Nem számít, mit mondotok. A kérdés csak az, hajlandóak vagytok-e falazni nekünk.

Sirius eközben közelebb lépett, leült az ágyra, majd a térkép fölé hajolva, a pálcáját lassan végighúzta a könyv alapján kijelölt útvonalon.

- Természetesen – vágta rá Remus méltatlankodva. – De ezt, mintha már említettük volna.

Peter először az orra alatt mormolt valami válaszfélét.

Sirius felkapta a fejét. – Parancsolsz?

- Felháborító feltételezés, hogy nem tennénk – ismételte a fiú. – A kutyáknak állítólag jó a hallása – zsörtölődött.

James nevetve feküdt hanyatt. Az utolsó éjszakája a Griffendél-toronyban. A jókedve elszállt, ahogy _Evansre_ terelődtek a gondolatai. Ha kirúgják, soha nem lesz esélye meghódítani. „Miért, ha maradhatnál?" – incselkedett vele egy alattomos hangocska.

- Sirius, takarítsd el innen ezeket a kacatokat! – „Remus ma este szokatlanul harapós hangulatban van."

- Pergamenek, Holdsáp. – Tökéletesen maga elé tudta képzelni Tapmancs vigyorát. – Azt hittem, több tiszteletet tanúsítasz irántuk.

Mulatságos – a bíráik számára idegőrlő – tárgyalásuk lesz, ha netán a Wizengamot előtt kötnek ki. Sirius és ő esküdöznek majd, hogy Remusnak és Peternek semmi köze az egészhez, míg a másik kettő foggal-körömmel ragaszkodik az ellenkezőjéhez. Előbb-utóbb aztán eljutnak odáig, hogy addig még csak nem is ismerték egymást. „A Tekergőktől senki ne várja, hogy bármit komolyan vegyenek… A varázsbíróságot is beleértve." Fájdalmasan közeli volt a pillanat, mikor búcsút kellett intenie az efféle hozzáállásnak, de az Azkabanba indulás előestéjén, nem tartotta szerencsésnek erről elmélkedni.

Behunyta a szemét, és miközben a tudatát részben még a veszekedést elsimítani próbáló Peter megrovó szónoklata kötötte le, előásta az összes közösen átélt csínyt, a Frics előli meneküléseket, a felfedezések örömét. Boldog emlékekkel felszerelkezve akart nekivágni…

Először a Tiltott Rengetegben… Se telihold, se animágia, csak ők négyen, veszély, Peter reszketeg suttogása… Sirius megmarkolja a karját, de olyan erővel, hogy legszívesebben ordítana fájdalmában… Tavasszal a tóparton, valami hülye vizsgára gyakorolnak - vajon kinek a kérésére? -, Remus elveszti az irányítást a lebegtető-bűbáj felett, és a vízbe repteti a saját könyvét… „Micsoda csapás!" Piton felhajtja a Százfűlé-főzetet, felvéve az ő külsejét… „Azóta se mesélte el, mi történt aznap éjjel." Lily őt készül lehordani, a szeme kihívóan csillog… „Lily…"


	11. Irány Azkaban!

11. fejezet: Irány Azkaban!

Sirius dideregve csavarta maga köré a köpenyét, ami azonban vajmi keveset ért a metsző szélrohamokkal szemben, tekintve, hogy az órák óta szitáló eső teljesen átáztatta.

– Mit intéztél? – kérdezte összekoccanó fogakkal, mikor James odalépett mellé.

A barátja néhány másodpercig szótlanul kémlelte a rohamosan sötétedő láthatárt. – Beszéltem az öreggel – intett a fejével a móló végében álló, rozzant viskó felé. – Van egy csónakja, amit hajlandó eladni nekünk, de figyelmeztetett, hogy nem bír ki túl hosszú tengeren tartózkodást, főleg ilyen időben.

Sirius vágyakozva sóhajjal meredt a távoli házikó ablakában pislákoló, meleg, hívogató fényre. – Az nem gond. Elvégre varázslók vagyunk, vagy mi a szösz.

James átkarolta magát, hogy ezzel is védekezzen a hideg ellen. – Ha már a vízen leszünk, megszáríthatjuk a ruháinkat. – A bíztató szavakat legalább annyira szánta önmagának, mint Siriusnak. – Alig várom.

– A vénember nem faggatott?

James megrázta a fejét. – Annyit jegyzett meg, vakmerő kölykök vagyunk, ha ma éjjel kievezünk – mesélte, miközben a homlokára tapadt, nedves hajtincseket igyekezett eltakarítani. – Na meg hozzátette, ha bárki keresne minket, ő nem látott és nem hallott semmit. Nem üzletelt velünk, sőt otthon se volt, mikor feltételezhetően erre tévedtünk… Fura fazon. – Hallgatta egy darabig, ahogy a súlyukat épp csak elbíró, szebb napokat látott tákolmány cölöpjei nyikorognak a hullámverésben, aztán újra Siriushoz fordult. – Gyere! Ideje indulnunk.

* * *

Lily összerezzent és idegesen pillantott fel, valahányszor egy griffendéles bemászott a portrélyukon. Szórakozottan, oda se nézve lapozgatta az ölében nyugvó gyógynövénytankönyvet, és gondolatban azt tervezgette, miféle szidalmakat zúdít majd James Potterre, cserébe, amiért így ráijesztett.

Igen, Lily rémült volt. Féltette azt „felfuvalkodott hólyagot" – ahogy gyakran hivatkozott a fiúra –, különösen a saját hülyeségétől. Szerette volna, ha Potter besétál a klubhelyiségbe, előadja „az én vagyok a Roxfort sztárja, a verhetetlen fogó, a nemtörődöm éltanuló" magánszámát, aztán az ostoba célozgatásával hergeli őt, randira hívja… De mindezt persze, akkor se vallotta volna be, ha a világ összes galleonját kínálják fel neki.

„Hol a fenében vannak? Az se jellemző rájuk – bármilyen hanyagok és felelőtlenek is –, hogy a tanórákat kihagyják… De még vacsoránál se dugták elő az orrukat." Lily a körmét rágta tanácstalanságában. Gyerekkorában, az anyjának évekbe telt leszoktatni erről, a régi mánia azonban időről-időre előjött, ha igazán tehetetlennek érezte magát. „Nyomorult Potter! Ez is az ő hibája."

Libabőrös lett a hideg fuvallattól, ami az újabb griffendélesek érkezését kísérte.

–… és reggeli előtt megint meglátogatom Arisztidet – magyarázta Peter, miközben gyors mozdulattal elkapta a bal kezéből kiforduló rúnaismeret enciklopédiát. – Egyszer neki is fel kell ébrednie. Ha végre beszéltem vele, lezártnak tekinthetjük az első emelet vizsgálatát…

Lily követte a pillantásával a kanapéra telepedő fiúkat, és szemeiben tettre kész láng lobbant.

* * *

– Nem, Lily! – Remus a fiúk hálótermeibe vezető lépcső előtt állt, széttárt karokkal, és a kísérletező lány tükörképeként, hol jobbra, hol balra mozdult, meggátolva a feljutást. – Nem és kész.

Lily dacosan fonta össze a karját. – Hát jó. De akkor áruld el végre, hol van Potter?

– James imádná, hogy ennyire aggódsz érte – jegyezte meg Peter vigyorogva, de rögtön visszavonulót fújt, mert a lány kis híján keresztüldöfte a tekintetével. – Ó, a Lily-féle gyilkos pillantás – susogta. – Bárkit megfutamítana.

– Pottert nem – sziszegte Lily. – Jut is eszembe… HOL A POKOLBAN VAN?

„Átvitt értelemben pontosan ott. Földrajzilag valahol az Északi-tengeren." – Fenn a szobánkban – felelte Remus viszonylag nyugodtan.

– Megnézem – jelentette ki a lány, és megint tett egy – meddő – próbát a másik kicselezésére.

– Nem lehet. Tudod… Siriusszal versenyeztek, ki bír több pudingot legyűrni, és most pocsékul vannak. James soha nem bocsátaná meg, ha engedném, hogy így lásd.

Lily mérlegelte az elhangzottakat. – Ez ostobaság. – Megmarkolta Remus karját, hogy ha más mód nincs, arrébb lökdösse.

– Hogyne – zihálta a másik –, de tartsd szem előtt, hogy Ágasról és Tapmancsról van szó.

Lily befejezte a fiú cibálását. – Ne szórakozz, Remus! Madam Pomfrey egy szempillantás alatt kikúrálná őket.

– Fel is keresték – sietett a válasszal Peter –, de ő közölte velük, hogy komoly sérülésekkel és betegségekkel foglalkozik, ezért ha ilyen hülyék voltak, viseljék a következményeket.

– Hogy te milyen erőszakos vagy – mondta Remus sértődötten, a ruhája gyűrődéseit vizsgálgatva.

Lily a pálcájáért nyúlt, aztán visszahúzta a kezét. (A fiú hálásan fújta ki a tüdejében rekedt levegőt.) – TI MEG… – a szemei furcsán csillogtak – ANNYIRA… ÉRZÉKETLENEK! MIÉRT NEM FOGJÁTOK FEL, HOGY… Áh! – legyintett, és kirohant a klubhelyiségből.

* * *

A csónak sebesen, szinte a levegőben haladva szelte a hullámokat. Sirius kihajolt a perem felett, és merengve figyelte a fekete vízben tükröződő, elmosódott foltot, ami nem adhatta vissza sem a valódi arc sápadtságát, se a kék szemekből sugárzó, beletörődött elszántságot.

– Ilyen tempóban – törte meg James a csendet –, még húsz percbe telik, hogy odaérjünk – jelentette.

Sirius vetett egy pillantást a tisztuló égboltra. Sötétszürke felhőfoszlányok kergették egymást, erőszakosan, mintha valamilyen – egyelőre megnevezhetetlen – gyorsan közelgő rettenet elől hajszolnák a másikat. A menekülőkön túl, távoli, hideg fénnyel ragyogtak a csillagok, köztük a… Sirius megborzongott. Összekuporodott, és szomorúan a csónak korhadó deszkáit kezdte bámulni.

– Meglepett, hogy Remus segített elkészíteni a számításokat. – James nem nézett rá, az üres horizontot pásztázta, pálcájával terelgetve járművüket a megfelelő irányba. Csak azért beszélt, hogy ne kelljen gondolkoznia, és ne szálljon inába a bátorsága. – Lerítt róla, mennyire nincs ínyére, amit művelünk. – „Most már nekem se."

Sirius ugyanezt állapította meg magában. – Meghalhatunk – mondta hangosan.

James nem felelt, de a csónak – szokásosnál erősebb – rándulása remekül közvetítette a véleményét.

– Vagy ami rosszabb – lehelte Sirius, nem törődve a barátja feltámadó haragjával –, elveszíthetjük a lelkünket.

– Visszaforduljunk? – kérdezte James élesen, a válla felett a barátjára sandítva.

– Ne! – mormolta a másik. Hallgatásba burkolózott, és biztos, ami biztos, titkon búcsút intett az életnek, mivel – így érezte – a világ hatalmai már lemondtak róluk.

* * *

Remus teleszórta az ablakhoz legközelebb álló asztalt, pergamenekkel, könyvekkel és rajzeszközökkel, aztán a kezében egy körzővel nekilátott az asztronómia-lecke elkészítésének. Peter odahúzott egy fotelt, és csendben gubbasztott, kifelé bámulva az éjszakába, térdén a _Lásd meg az igazságot! _–_ Mugli legendák eredete_érintetlen példányával. A Remus által tanúsított, enyhén háborodott magatartás – nem is beszélve a nagyközönség előtt lezajlott Lilys incidensről – elég riasztó erővel bírt ahhoz, hogy aznap este mindenki messze elkerülje őket.

Remus dühödten átsatírozta az utolsó lefirkantott megjegyzést, kis híján átszakítva a térképet, aztán ledobta a pennát, és a tenyerét a homlokára szorítva, ingerült mordulással hátradőlt a székén. – Kész! Feladom. Nem tudok koncentrálni.

– Aha – eszmélt fel Peter. Nyelt egyet, és álmatagon fordult a barátjához, aki továbbra is a plafont vizsgálgatta őszinte odaadással. – Tulajdonképpen mit várunk?

Remus vállvonogatása ebben a testhelyzetben groteszk rángatózásnak tűnt. – Mit is? Gőzöm sincs – hadarta. – Talán, hogy McGalagony berontson ide, és közölje, a két féleszű cimboránkat csuromvizesen halászták ki az óceánból. Vajon hova tarthattak? – játszotta az ártatlant. – Vagy nem is… Mindketten kaptak egy piszok nagy pofont a fúriafűztől, így most a gyengélkedőn hevernek, lehetőleg az ágyhoz kötözve… Megérdemelnék.

– Nekem se tetszik – ismerte be Peter csendesen, a könyve gerincét piszkálgatva –, de belementünk.

Remus gúnyosan felhorkant, lecsapta az asztalra a táskáját, és előkotorta, majd kiterítette maga elé a Tekergők Térképét. – Esküszöm, hogy rosszban sántikálok! – koppintott rá a pálcájával.

– Mindig is csodálkoztam rajta, hogy elhiszi neked – jegyezte meg Peter ábrándosan.

Remus halványan elmosolyodott, aztán hogy elterelje valahogy a gondolatait Jamesről és Siriusról, a tilosban járók után kezdett kutatni. A késői időpont dacára, a felsőbb évesek többségének esze ágában sem volt a klubhelyiségben vagy – uram bocsá' – a hálóteremben tartózkodni. „Spencer… Miért is titkolja annyira, hogy egy hugrabugossal jár? A varázslóvilág rakásnyi problémától szabadulna meg, ha félretennénk ezeket az elavult, gyerekes előítéleteket. Hanson már megint a házimanókat zaklatja… Feneketlen gyomra lehet… Chloe Hale Jason Malloryvel enyeleg… „Pillanat! – Remus úgy rándult össze, mint akit áramütést ért (mivel félig mugliszármazású volt, tudott egy s mást az efféle dolgokról) – Chloe barátja. A srác, akinek a keresztneve „Jas"-zel kezdődik…"

– Hogy én milyen egy átkozott hülye vagyok!

– Jobb később, mint soha – vágta rá Peter reflexszerűen, belemerülve a lapozgatásba, aztán észbe kapott, és becsapta a könyvet. – Mi az? – Az asztalra könyökölt, és próbálta kitalálni, Remus mitől lett olyan izgatott. – Jé, és én még azt hittem, Delia Spencer utálja Cole…

– Peter, nézd! – bökött Holdsáp két másik – hasonló helyzetű – pöttyre. – Mallory. _Jason_Mallory.

– Ja, úgy hívják. Ééés?

Remus rájött, hogy Peter semmit nem tud Christináról, és az ő nyomozgatásáról, így a lelkesedése kissé megcsappant. – A bar… A hollóhátas prefektus, aki mellé McGalagony beosztott, elárulta, hogy a barátnője, Hale testvére, egy olyan diákkal jár, aki a halálfalók eszméivel szimpatizál. Chloenak meg – folytatta a térképet ütögetve – egyre inkább megtetszettek ezek a tanok. Végtére is… a családja aranyvérű.

Peter gyanakodva vonta össze a szemöldökét, de nagylelkűen úgy döntött, egyelőre nem foglalkozik Remus nyilvánvaló zavarával, amit a másik _prefektus_említése váltott ki.

– Sajnos, semmit sem sikerült kiderítenem, a mi kis reménybeli halálfalónkról, kivéve, hogy nem Piton az. – Megrántotta a vállát. – Rákérdeztem jár-e valakivel.

„És hogyhogy élsz még?" – akarta válaszolni Peter, de ez jelenleg elég ízléstelen reakció lett volna. Igyekezett visszaszorítani a beléivódott Tekergő-ösztönöket, és követni a másik gondolatmenetét.

– Christina soha nem ejtette ki a fiú nevét. Legfeljebb az első szótagig jutott, én meg… – Elkeseredetten az asztal lapjába verte a fejét.

– Mallory… – morfondírozott Peter, miközben elraktározta a kikotyogott információt: „Christina, a lány, aki bőgve rohant el mellettünk az első bájitaltanóra után." – Nos… – Bevillant neki egy nem is olyan régi, de a kavarodásban elhalványult emlékkép. A gyengélkedőn, Piton ágyánál… - „Ő láthatta" – idézte. Remus érdeklődve pillantott rá. – Piton motyogott valamit erről, mielőtt Madam Pomfrey kidobott bennünket a kórteremből – mondta Peter felélénkülve. – Mallory Piton mellett szokott ülni néhány órán, például az üvegházakban, vagy…

– Bájitaltanon – bólintott Remus, a barátja kérdő tekintetét látva. – Sectumsempra… Christina szerint Hale korábban már részesült ízelítőben belőle, és azért támadta meg Pitont, mert a barátja, _Mallory_– pontosított fogcsikorgatva – azzal védekezett, hogy az ő könyvéből leste ki az átkot, és nem gondolta, hogy ennyire veszélyes. Aznap tesztelhette rajta…

– Szobatársak Pitonnal. Könnyedén ellophatta, aztán visszacsempészhette a Félvér Herceg könyvét – tette hozzá Peter. – Hatásosabban akarta alkalmazni a varázslatot, vagy még tovább fejlődni a fekete mágiában, de kit érdekel… – Remus szemébe nézett. – Semmi kétség, az a szemét kente rá a gyilkosságot.

– Szólnunk kell Dumbledore-nak – jelentette ki Remus. Peter nyitotta a száját, de ő megelőzte. – A körülmények megváltoztak. Sima ígéret köt, nem Megszeghetetlen Eskü, és én inkább leszek hazug vagy áruló, majd eldől, melyiket sütik rám, minthogy a barátaim helyett lélektelen roncsokat kapjak vissza…

– Valójában – akasztotta meg Peter a szenvedélyes szónoklatot –, csak helyeselni akartam.

* * *

A csónak orra a durva köveknek ütközött. A vizet érő falszakaszra a hosszú évszázadok alatt, vastag kagyló és üledékréteg rakódott. Sirius megbabonázva emelte egyre magasabbra a pillantását, egészen a keleti torony felett csüngő félholdig, aminek a ragyogása mintha reflektorfénybe vonta volna rémálmokból lopott helyet. „Szép kis porond, és mi vagyunk rajta a bohócok."

– Mint a Roxfort sötét ikertestvére – suttogta borzadó áhítattal.

– Költői jellemzés. – James hangja alig érezhetően megremegett. – De ha szabad javasolnom, inkább békésebb körülmények közt villogtasd a tudásodat. – Sirius oldalába könyökölt. – Ott! – mutatott a fal egy feketén ásító mélyedésére. – Addig kell feljuttatnod.

A fiú félrebillentette a fejét, és töprengve tanulmányozta a kérdéses ablakot. – Nincs túl alacsonyan?

– Édes mindegy, hol van.

Mint azt Crudel könyvéből megtanulták, az Azkabanba való behatolás megdöbbentően egyszerű, pusztán némi varázstudás és ügyesség szükségeltetik hozzá. A megpróbáltatások a hívatlan látogatók számára is a falakon belül kezdődtek.

– A foglyokat lejjebb őrzik. Az alagsorban és a pincékben.

Sirius kinyújtotta a kezét – a kövekről visszahulló vízpermet cseppjei jegesen szúrtak a bőrébe. – Valahol itt…

James villámgyors, cikesz-megszerző mozdulattal ragadta meg a csuklóját. – Ne-érj-hozzá! – sziszegte. – Szedd össze magad, Tapmancs!

Sirius bólintott, minden keservesen összekapart elszántságát belesűrítve a gesztusba.

A sziklatömböket ősi bűbáj itatta át, ami felismerte a varázserőt, és amint érintkezésbe került egy azt hordozó lénnyel, riasztotta a börtön urait.

– Nagyon pontosnak kell lenned. – James, tekintetét az elérendő ablakra szegezve, kioldotta a köpenyét tartó csatot, és engedte, hogy a nehéz anyag lecsússzon a válláról. – Félek, hogy ez is beindítaná a védelmet – magyarázta. – Kész vagy?

Sirius James mellkasára célzott a pálcájával. Szaporán lélegzett, a szemei elkerekedtek. – Én… – kezdte habozva.

– Csináld! – parancsolta a másik keményen.

- _Wingardium Leviosa_!

James megrándult, mikor a láthatatlan erő elszakította a csónak ingatag – mindenestre legalább szilárd – fenekétől, de hamar felülkerekedett a bizonytalanságon, hiszen a levegő nem volt ismeretlen közeg a számára.

* * *

– Mi az a vacak, amivel Dumbledore James szerint mindenkit kínálgat? – Remus mostanra beleszédült a kőszörny előtt való körözésbe, ezért megállt, és az állát dörzsölgetve próbálta felidézni az édesség nevét.

Peter ingerülten rúgott a falba. – Honnét tudjam? Nekem soha nem ajánlgatta. Valami mugli cucc.

– Gyümölcs is van benne… Alma, szőlő… szőlőcukor? – pislantott az „ajtónállóra", de az továbbra is néma és mozdulatlan maradt.

– Citrompor! – pördült meg Peter.

* * *

A finom dallam értesítette Dumbledore-t a vendég – vagy a lábdobogásból ítélve vendégek – érkezéséről. „Ilyen átlátszó volnék? Talán nem ártana más körből jelszót választanom." – gondolta kedélyesen.

– Uram! Professzor! – lihegte Remus, mikor – a küszöbben kis híján hasra esve – berontottak az irodájába.

– Nem vagyok telhetetlen, Mr. Lupin. Egy megszólítással is megelégszem – mosolygott rá kíváncsian az igazgató, és leeresztette a pennáját. – Nem szükséges az összeset felsorolnia.

– Mondanunk kell valami fontosat.

– El kell mondanunk, hogy… – fogott bele Peter is.

Dumbledore feltartott kézzel hallgattatta el őket. – Lássuk csak… Az ügy kapcsolatban áll Mr. Pitonnal?

– Reméljük, még nem – motyogta Remus sötéten.

Peter – mivel Holdsáptól hiába várta a folytatást – türelmetlenül felsóhajtott, és kibökte: – Tudjuk, ki ölte meg Julian Hale-t. Bizonyíték… – felülbírálta a mondandóját – szerűségeink is vannak rá, hogy Jason Mallory az igazi…

Dumbledore felpattant a fotelből, megkerülte az íróasztalt, és megállt, közvetlenül előttük. – Ki fogjuk vizsgálni az ügyet, és…

– Nem érti? – fakadt ki Peter. – Nincs rá idő.

– James és Sirius odamentek – közölte Remus megsemmisülten. – Ma délután hagyták el a Roxfortot, és ha minden a tervnek megfelelően alakult, mostanra Azkabanhoz értek. Mi… segítettünk nekik.

– És vállaljuk érte a büntetést, bármi legyen is, csak…

– Kérem… – nézett Remus esdeklően az idős varázslóra.

Dumbledore máskor tiszta, csillogó szemeiben pusztító harag örvénylett. – Menjetek vissza a Griffendél-toronyba! – Remus és Peter bénultan meredtek rá. – Azonnal!

A két fiú sarkon fordult, és a belépőjüket megszégyenítő viharossággal távoztak. Dumbledore, akit sokkal inkább félelem kínzott, mint méreg, Fawkes ülőrúdjához lépett. A madarat Remus és Peter betoppanása verte fel a szendergésből. Tanúja volt a griffendélesek vallomásának, és gazdája rezdüléseit figyelve érezte, hogy ő is részese lesz az éjszaka eseményeinek.

– Fawkes! – szólította meg Dumbledore. – Hozd ide Gerald Pottert!

Amint a főnix távozott, hogy teljesítse a kapott feladatot, a férfi pálcájából kiröppent tündöklő, ezüstszínű mása, és megidézője előtt lebegve várt a saját küldetésére.

Az igazgató sóhajtva fordult a patrónusához. – Alastor! – Igyekezett, hogy a hangjában minél kevésbé tükröződjék a meggyötörtség. – A lehető leggyorsabban el kell jutnunk Azkabanba. Az ügy szigorúan a Rend hatáskörébe tartozik, azonban… – Apró mosoly jelent meg a szája szegletében. – Nem szívesen okozok csalódást, barátom, de NEM halálfalók ellen készülünk.

* * *

Sirius esetlen bukfenccel terült el a szűkös, dohos helyiség padlóján.

– Szuper volt, nem? – lelkendezett James, miközben talpra segítette. – Mint azok a mugli hősök Féregfark képregényeiben.

– Nem is mind mugli – morogta Sirius. – Az egyiket például egy másik galax…

– Csss!

–… isból küldték a földre – folytatta Sirius nagy hévvel. – Tehát a szó szoros értelmében nem minősül…

– Fogd már be!

–… muglinak. Mi van? – Fülelni kezdett, és a hátán végigfutott a hideg.

A dementorok „éneke"… Az a soha véget nem érő sóhaj, amit egy varázstalanoktól származó rab a lefolyóban eltűnő víz hangjához hasonlított.

James jókedve mostanra elszállt. Az ajtóhoz osont, és közel hajolva a nyirkos fához, feszülten hallgatózott.

– Felfedeztek? – Válasz gyanánt kénytelen volt egy nem épp határozott fejrázással beérni. – Sietnünk kéne – kockáztatta meg az óvatos tanácsot.

* * *

A szarvas minden ízében reszketve haladt a hosszú folyosón, nesztelenül suhanó dementorok közt szlalomozva, nyomában a kutyával. „Zordó, ahogy Peter régebben nevezte – futott át James agyán, és az emlék kellemesen felmelegítette. – A halálos ómen látogatását nyilván szívesen fogadnák."

Tapmancs megmerevedett, majd egy ugrással a társa előtt termett, és az orrával izgatottan bökött a baloldalt induló, szűkös járatra. A szarvas elfogadta a néma utasítást, és a megadott irányba fordult.

A kutya izgatottan szaglászott körbe, és egyre magabiztosabban vezette Ágast, végül lefékezett egy ajtó előtt, amit mintha az óceánból kihalászott százados hajóroncsból faragtak volna. Nyálkás, barna anyag kúszott a repedéseibe, és a rothadás bűzét árasztotta.

– Kellemes – kommentálta James fintorogva, immár az eredeti alakjában.

Sirius minden teketória nélkül emelte a pálcáját az akadályra. A mágikus „láncokat" feloldó bűbáj első sora után, gyorsan fejlődő, mardekár-zöld fény világította be a folyosót, majd hunyt ki szinte azonnal, ahogy az ajtó varázsa magába szívta.

Sirius egy pillanatra megmerevedett – mintha csak az épület egyik pillérévé vált volna, ő is érezte az Azkaban minden alkotóelemén áthullámzó, zabolátlan energiát –, aztán újra a zárra fordította minden figyelmét. Határozottan, megingás és botlás nélkül kántálta a Crudel által megadott héber szavakat.

* * *

Egy hullám… Piton résnyire nyitotta a szemét, de ismét csak az előző napokban megszokott látvány fogadta: a saját piszkos, felhorzsolt ujjai. Azért, ha már ekkora erőfeszítést vállalt, tett egy próbát. Az ízület… még mozgott. Még fájt, ahogy a bőre a durva kövezethez dörzsölődött… „Tehát élek. Milyen _csodás_."

Az a hullám… Bár összedöntötte, elsodorta volna ezt a pokoli helyet! „De tehetségesebb építők vagyunk annál. Igazán kár." Legalább tarthatott volna tovább. „Hosszan, hogy elringasson…"

Hangok… „Különös. Talán új foglyot hoznak. Ők még beszélnek, ők még sírnak. Állítólag." Ő egyiket se tette. Mikor is? Múlt héten? Tavaly? Száz éve?

Nyílik az ajtó… „Már a cellákba is bejárnak? Alakul a vakáció."

Egy kéz simul a vállára… Várta, hogy a teste görcsbe ránduljon az undortól, hogy öklendezni kezdjen a körülötte ólálkodó, bomló rémek puszta gondolatára, de a természetes reakció elmaradt. Aztán a kéz gazdája vadul megrázta. – Piton! Ébredj! Hé!

„Jaj, ne! – nyöszörögte Piton. – Ha már képzelődöm, miért ő? Miért pont Black?"

– Kelj fel, haver! Nincs idő pihenésre. Már jönnek.

„Semmi kétség. Hallucinálok." De mikor félig ülő helyzetbe tolta magát – miért is ne? – alapon –, tapasztalnia kellett, hogy Sirius ijesztően valóságos.

– Te idióta! – csattant fel, de meg kellett állapítania, hogy a hangja nem több rekedt krákogásnál ilyen hosszú némaság után. – Mi a frászt…

– Később – szakította félbe…

„Potter? Miért is nem lep meg."

Feltápászkodott, és hagyta, hogy Sirius kivezesse a cellából. Botladozva tudott csak haladni, mert az azkabani koszt nem volt épp tápláló, ráadásul, miután első nap bejárta új lakhelye pár – egyhangú – négyzetméterét, többé testmozgással se fárasztotta magát.

* * *

– Igyekezzetek már! – pattogott James, tudomást se véve arról, hogy Piton egy ilyen felszólításnak szemmel láthatóan képtelen eleget tenni. – Fogd! – Idegen varázspálcát nyomott a fiú zsibbadt ujjai közé. – Egy részeges tolvajtól vettük a Foltozott Üstben.

– Valami Fletcher – szúrta közbe Sirius.

– Nem a legjobb, de talán megteszi… – Elcsuklott a hangja, mikor a folyosó végén felbukkant a dementorok első csoportja.

* * *

Pitont valahogy már az sem zavarta különösebben, hogy Sirius háta az egyetlen támasztéka. Ernyedő izmokkal, tessék-lássék módon azért próbálta talpon tartani magát. Ennyivel, ha úgy tetszik _lógott_nekik, amiért idemerészkedtek a kedvéért… Kedvéért? Nevetséges! Ostobák!

Sirius térde megbicsaklott, ahogy a körülöttük tülekedő dementorok egyike közelebb libbent hozzá. Piton is érezte a rándulást. Sirius… Az a mocskos rohadék! Mindene megvolt és meglehetett volna, amiről ő csak álmodott. Család, nemes, tiszta származás, vagyon, hatalom, fényes jövő. De nem! A méltóságos Black úrfi olyan eleganciával hajította ki mindezt az ablakon, ahogy kizárólag egy aranyvérű klán sarja képes rá.

Pitonnak derengett ugyan, hogy a dühe jó ideje indokolatlan, de ez távoli, megfoghatatlan és – főként – abszurd sejtelem volt. Nem érdekelte.

– _Expecto Patronum_!

A szarvas halványodott, elvesztette a kontúrjait… Mint mikor az anyag túlcsordul az öntőformán…

„Nocsak, Potter!" kuncogott Piton kajánul. Mégsem olyan tökéletes, amilyennek képzeli és beállítja magát. Persze, ő mindig is tudta, mindig is mondta, de mennyit ért a szava az utánozhatatlan kviddics-trükkök mellett? Szájtáti idióták! Hogy körülrajongták ezt a ripacsot… Kivéve Evans. Belőle még nem veszett ki a józanész. Okos lány… Evans… „Hihetetlen milyen bunkó vagy, csak mert nem ugrok a nyakadba az első szóra." De hát… ez neki szólt! Miért beszélt volna úgy hozzá ez a… _feslett liba_, mint… „Késtél, Potter."

Piton zavartan ráncolta a homlokát. Gyűlöli ő egyáltalán Pottert és Blacket? „Naná! Illetve… Alaposabban belegondolva…" Az emlékek lassan merészkedtek elő, félve attól, hogy a dementorok ismét megpróbálják megcsonkítani őket, ellopva a színeket, és a kioltva az érzelmeket, a biztató meleget…

Ellökte magát Siriustól – aki megkönnyebbülten konstatálta, hogy már csak a saját egyensúlyára kell ügyelnie –, és előreszegezte a (Merlin a megmondhatója, honnan zsákmányolt) pálcát.

– _Exp_… – Itt megakadt. Kevésbé extrém esetben is nehéz volt előhívnia egy boldog emléket, ilyen körülmények között pedig elképzelhetetlen.

– Magadhoz tértél végre? – vigyorgott rá Sirius fáradt jókedvvel.

Piton nem törődött a megjegyzéssel. Lázasan pörgette végig az elmúlt hónapok eseményeit. (Hisz azok közt volt érdemes kutatni.) „Vidám, mulatságos, jóleső… – elemezgette kétségbeesetten. – Egyik sem az igazi."

– _Expecto Patronum_! – kiabálta James kifulladva, aztán a padlóra rogyott. Az arca eltorzult, egyik kezét a halántékára szorította, és erejét megfeszítve próbált a dementorokra koncentrálni.

Piton szánakozva nézte. Eljöttek. Annyit kockáztattak érte. „Francba! Ettől minden _normális_ember boldog lenne." Ellenben ő mértéktelenül dühös volt. „Persze, nehogy már ebben hasonlítsak másokra! – gondolta elkeseredetten. – Hogyan lehettek ennyire, ennyire…"

Ősrégi képfoszlány kúszott incselkedve a tudata peremére, és ő, mint a fuldokló kapott utána. Megbíztak benne. _Bozontos, fekete kutya veti rá magát_… Nem, nem a feltételezett gyilkosban. _Sirius válla felett észrevesz egy szarvast_… Az már nem számított furcsának, legalábbis annyira… Hanem _Pipogyuszban_.

– _Expecto Patronum_! – Kis híján rosszul lett, mikor meglátta a pálcájából kivágódó teremtményt, ugyanis a védőszellemében nem maradt semmi denevérszerű. Először is, minimum ötvenszer akkora volt, szőrös és négylábú. Mindent összevetve – a színét leszámítva – hányingerkeltőn hasonlított Tapmancsra.

Pitonnak így már két remek oka is volt arra, miért olyan szörnyű, hogy épp most kell meghalnia. (Mert kétsége se volt afelől, hogy másodperceken belül, mindhármukon végrehajtják a dementorcsókot, az pedig az eredményt tekintve, ugyanaz, csak a mikéntje irtóztatóbb.) Egyrészt, nem akart ekkora szégyennel távozni a világból, emellett épp csak megtapasztalta, milyen lehet a barátság, és önző módon, nem szívesen mondott volna le róla.

Összecsuklott ő is, és a feje valami keménynek ütődött, valaki pedig felnyögött mellette. Fura… A nyakánál nem érezte a kövek fagyosságát, az orrát ellenben betöltötte a… „Ázott bőr? Cipő… Szóval az egyikük lábán fekszem… Milyen hülye gondolatok foglalkoztatják az embert ilyen kevéssel a vég előtt!"

– _EXPECTO PATRONUM_!

Három új hang… Nem tudta különválasztani őket. Az egyik érdes volt, fülsértő, mint a házuk rozsdás ereszének a nyikorgása, a másik… Jamesére hasonlított. „De ő eszméletlen, nem lehetett." Az utolsó… Ismerte azt is, de még soha nem hallotta ilyennek.

Barátságos, óvó ragyogás… „Minek lehet ilyen színe? A halálnak talán? Á, a dementorok által kínáltnak biztos nem. A reménynek? Vagy a még inkább a… boldogságnak."

Piton végképp nem tudta eldönteni ébren – vagy életben – van-e még. Bár… az elméjét összeroppantani igyekvő erő, mintha megfutamodott volna.

Léptek koppanását hallotta, és valaki leguggolt, hogy megvizsgálja őket. – Élnek – jelentette ki a korábbi, rejtélyes hang tulajdonosa fellélegezve.

Pitont idegesítette, hogy képtelen beazonosítani a férfit, meg a két társát.

– Mi legyen, Albus?

„Mordon? És Dumbledore? Hogy kerülnek ide?"

– Megvan az igazi tettes – felelte az igazgató, ezúttal a szokott tónusban. – Nem tűrhettem – úgy beszélt, mintha egy negyedik, feldúlt személyt próbálna lecsitítani a magyarázatával –, hogy az egyik diákom akár csak egy perccel is tovább raboskodjon. Az aurorok vezetője volt olyan kedves, és segített. A többiek – ennél a pontnál valószínűleg a Piton „párnáját" rázogató férfi felé intett – soha nem jártak itt.

James megmoccant, Piton előtt viszont, mintha megegyeztek volna, hogy váltják egymást, elsötétült a világ. Az utolsó, amit még felfogott a környezetéből, James döbbent suttogása volt: – Apa…

„Potter? Miért is nem lep meg?"


	12. Felelősség

12. fejezet: Felelősség

Dumbledore hátradőlt a székében, és farkasszemet nézett Sirius Blackkel.

– Ki fog csapni minket?

– Nem fog.

– Nem foglak – erősítette meg Dumbledore.

Sirius megkönnyebbülten fújta ki a levegőt, és most már engedélyezte magának, hogy ellazuljon, belesüppedve a fotelbe. James kérdőn fordult Pitonhoz, aki viszont nem volt olyan hangulatban, hogy magyarázatot fűzzön a dologhoz. A karfán könyökölt, az arcát a tenyerébe temetve, és az ujjai közt futólag végigpillantott a jelenlévőkön.

„Hát vége." Évek óta nem sírt, és ha cseppnyi esélyt is látott volna rá, hogy még képes ilyesmire, ez lett volna az ideális alkalom a levetkőzött szokás felelevenítésére. Régen a fájdalom – lelki és fizikai vegyesen -, a magány meg a fullasztó tehetetlenség hívta elő a könnyeit, és csak nevetett azokon, akik állították, hogy örömükben sírnak. Mert mi oka lenne erre ragadtatni magát, annak aki boldog? A könny éget, és messziről hirdeti, közszemlére teszi az ember érzéseit. Gúnyt szül, féktelen röhögést. Minek idézné ezt magára az, aki a fellegekben jár? A bánat és a kínok megszűnése elapasztja azokat a rebellis, sós cseppeket, nem fordítva… „Mekkora baromság."

– Perselus nyilván hallotta, mikor beavattam Alastort abba, mit szándékozom majd mondani a miniszternek. Nos, ha ő nem osztotta meg veletek, akkor elismétlem: James és Gerald Potter valamint Sirius Black soha nem tette be a lábát Azkabanba…

James köszönetképp aprót bólintott az igazgató felé, aztán visszatért az előző elfoglaltságához: rendíthetetlen kitartással a néma Pitont fixírozni.

– Mindazonáltal… – folytatta Dumbledore, és kissé előre dőlt, mire a holdfény megcsillant a szemüvegén – az akciótok nem maradhat büntetlenül. – Finoman elmosolyodott. – Még a végén abba a tévhitbe ringatnátok magatokat, hogy helyesen cselekedtetek.

– Mert úgy is van – bukott ki Siriusból. – És már amúgy is megfizettünk érte – fűzte hozzá dacosan.

– Áh, a dementorok! – Dumbledore olyan könnyed és nemtörődöm hangon ejtette ki a gyűlöletes lények nevét, ahogy talán rajta kívül senki a történelem folyamán. – Kellemetlen élményekkel „bocsátották útjukra" azt a két pimasz és vakmerő diákot, akik a felségterületükre merészkedtek, de…

– Elnézést – vitatkozott ismét Sirius –, de az ellentmondás. Az előbb jelentette ki, hogy mi ketten, meg Mr. Potter ott se voltunk.

– Rátapintottál a lényegre, drága fiam.

„Ez az arckifejezés! Ha nem sütne minden porcikájából a griffendéles önfejűség és rátartiság, megesküdnék, hogy mardekáros volt."

– Tehát… Mi az, amit a Roxfort igazgatója felróhat nektek? – kérdőn hordozta körbe a tekintetét. Sirius a szemöldökét ráncolta, James pedig zavartan hajtotta le a fejét. – Kiszöktetek az iskolából, ezzel súlyosan megszegve a házirendet, és ha jól sejtem, nem is első alkalommal. Vagy ezért, vagy a további hasonló esetek elkerülése érdekében, úgy gondolom, jellemépítő és tanulságos lenne, ha a következő két hónapban átvállalnátok Mr. Frics feladatinak egy részét.

Piton elmosolyodott. Dumbledore épp azt a fontoskodó, hamis tónust használta, amit a börtönben is, mikor a képzeletbeli Invalnak magyarázott. James hangtalan, keserves nevetéstől rázkódott, míg Sirius eltátotta a száját, és a fejét kapkodta a másik két fiú meg az igazgató között.

– De…

– Ne is ellenkezzen, Mr. Black! Komoly szabálysértést követtek el. Ez bármely diák részéről elfogadhatatlan lenne, de hogy egy ilyen kimagaslóan teljesítő tanuló vetemedjen effajta vétségre, ráadásul az egyik iskola elsővel karöltve… Szörnyű! Rombolja a morált. Ennek muszáj gátat szabnom.

Sirius úgy bámult Dumbledore-ra, mintha attól tartana, az idős varázslónak megártott Azkaban. (Kegyesen félresöpörte a jelentéktelen tényt, hogy ők voltak, akik majd' három órát töltöttek a varázslók börtönben, és akiket meg kellett menteni.)

– És most, azt javaslom, térjünk át a fontosabb kérdésekre! Hosszú éjszakánk volt, és nem szeretném a szükségesnél tovább nyújtani.

– Mi a szükséges? – kotyogott bele Sirius.

– Tudni akarom, hogyan jutottatok arra az elhatározásra, hogy Azkabanba mentek, kik segítettek, miként játszottátok ki a védővarázslatokat, és főként – a tekintete megenyhült – hogy hogyan érzi magát Perselus.

James megköszörülte a torkát, és merevebb testtartást vett fel. – Apa figyelmeztetett, hogy ne „ugráljunk", hanem bízzuk rá és Önre az ügyet, de én…

– Griffendéles vagy – morogta Piton. James egy pillanatra reménykedve feléje fordult, de a fiú továbbra se volt hajlandó felnézni.

– Siriusszal, Remusszal és Peterrel elkezdtük kikérdezni a portrékat, láttak-e valamit, ami Piton ártatlanságára utalhat, de…

– Meguntátok? – tippelt az igazgató.

– Nekem eleve nem tetszett az ötlet – tört ki James.

– Persze – horkant fel Piton megvetően –, mert túl logikus, nem elég fennkölt, nem elég hősies, nem elég ostoba, nem…

– Fogd már be! – rivallt rá a másik. – Ha csak a mi szapulásunk miatt nyitod ki a szádat, ezer örömmel lemondunk arról, hogy _zengő hangodat_hallgassuk.

A sértés keserű fintort csalt Piton arcára. Ő is tisztában volt vele, hogy a krákogás, amit jelenleg képes volt kicsikarni a hangszálaiból még csak távoli rokonságban sem áll az olyan kategóriákkal, mint kellemes, bársonyos, erős.

James nem elégedett meg ennyivel. – Ó, nem kell hálálkodnod! Ne köszönd meg, hogy minderre vállalkoztunk _érted_. Szívesen üzleteltünk csavargókkal meg kapzsi muglikkal, szívesen csónakáztunk átfagyva a tengeren, szívesen sétálgattunk dementorok százai között…

– Kíváncsi vagy, mit gondolok, Potter? – pattant fel Piton. – Igenis örömmel tetted. Más vágyad se volt, mint hogy olyasmit nyilváníthass egyetlen megoldásnak, aminek a véghezvitele kielégíti a dicsőségre éhes griffendéles szívedet…

– Ha még egyszer kiejted, hogy Griffendél… – fenyegetőzött James, és a szék karfájára támaszkodva, félig álló helyzetbe tolta magát.

–… és mit kéne szerinted megköszönnöm? Hogy majdnem megölettétek magatokat? Hú, az aztán csodálatos lett volna! – fröcsögte maró gúnnyal. – Egy éve bezzeg tartózkodtatok az ilyen áldozattól… Mindegy – legyintett türelmetlenül. – Próbálj követni! Kiszabadulok: nagyszerű. De te és Black… Mit szólnának az emberek ehhez az árhoz? Érek annyit, hogy ti meghaljatok miattam?

– És még van képed azt állítani, hogy mi vagyunk hülyék – csóválta a fejét Sirius.

Piton jobbnak látta megszüntetni a Jamesszel való szemkontaktust, és a biztonság kedvéért sürgősen arrébb húzódni, a fiú tekintetében ugyanis kihunyt a haragos tűz, és ami a helyében maradt ijesztő – ami pedig rosszabb: megalázó - lehetőségeket vetített előre. „Felpofoz vagy megölel" – konstatálta Piton borzongva.

– A szüleim, és Holdsáp meg Féregfark nem hibáztatnának… – kezdte James lágyan.

– Erről másképp vélekedünk. De azt… elsősorban úgyis magamra értettem. Nézd, Potter! – Piton fáradtan dörgölte a homlokát. – Ne várd, hogy valaha is megköszönjem. Ez nekem… ez több mint gondolnád… de akkor sem fogom…

„Sem befejezni ezt a mondatot, sem bőgni. Hah! Még mit nem?"

– Talán haladjunk tovább a történetben! – indítványozta Dumbledore. – Foglaljatok helyet! – mutatott a két gazdátlan fotel felé.

James engedelmesen huppant le, Piton pedig hálásan, mert így legalább egérutat nyert.

– Jaques Crudel könyvét használtuk. Tudja, professzor az a tizennyolcadik század végi varázsló, aki…

– Szorítkozz a lényegre! – kérte Sirius hatalmasat ásítva.

– Ne keseredjen el, Mr. Potter! Binns professzor minden bizonnyal értékelni fogja a történelmi tájékozottságát – mosolyodott el Dumbledore.

– Felkészültünk, és elindultunk – rántotta meg a vállát James. – A részleteket azonban nem fogom elárulni, igazgató úr – jelentette ki eltökélten.

Sirius arra számított, a varázsló erre dühbe gurul, és megváltoztatva a korábbi elhatározását, azonnali hatállyal eltanácsolja őket a Roxfortból, Dumbledore-t viszont mintha szórakoztatta volna James pimaszsága.

– Lám, lám! Hosszú ismeretségünk először érzem úgy, hogy apád ül velem szemben. – A tekintetét James vonásain pihentette. A fiú zavarba jött a meleg, mégis veséig hatoló pillantástól, de csak sokára fordult el.

– Mert kinyilvánította, hogy _szerinte_ő senkinek nem tartozik elszámolással? – élénkült fel Piton.

– Ezt el kéne lesned tőlem – mormolta James, és bár a mondandóját egyedül Pitonnak szánta, a szoba csendjében – amit csak elmélyített az ezüstszerkezetek kattogása-pöfögése meg az elődök portréinak szuszogása – Dumbledore és Sirius is tisztán hallották.

– Olyasmi – vallotta be az igazgató. – De félre értsd, Perselus! Nem azt értékelem, hogy megtagadja a választ – folytatta, a szemét továbbra is a beszélgetésük tárgyára függesztve –, hanem…

– A grif… a nemes lelkűséget? – fanyalgott Piton.

– És még inkább a tartást – nyugtázta Dumbledore egy bólintással.

– Tartás? Piha! – nyekeregte egy éles, rosszindulatú hang.

Sirius felnyögött, és lejjebb csúszott a fotelben.

– Rúgja ki mindkettőt, Dumbledore! – tanácsolta Phinneas Nigellus. – Sőt, mindhármat!

– Azt hittem alszik – jegyezte meg az ükunokája mélabúsan.

– Színlelés, fiacskám – oktatta ki a varázsló. – De te… – Utálkozva húzta fel az orrát. – Nem csodálom, hogy nem láttál át rajta.

Sirius dacosan fonta össze a karját. – Most jövök Azkabanból…

– Ha rajtam múlna, visszaküldenélek!

–… nem igaz, hogy nem találsz jobb alkalmat előhozakodni ezzel.

– Ide vezet az engedékenysége, Dumbledore. – Az egykori igazgató, mint elrettentő példára mutatott a leszármazottjára. – Hátat fordít vérnek, hagyománynak…

– Szép kis örökség mindkettő. Dicsekednem kéne vele, ahogy Reg és Bella meg _szeretett_anyám teszi? Hogy a halálfalóról már szót se ejtsünk…

–… és elborzadva hallom, hogy maga még bátorítja is őket az effajta deviáns viselkedésre.

– Köszönöm, Phinneas.

A varázsló feljogosítva érezte magát a legorombítás folytatására...

– Egyelőre azonban ennyi elég – jelentette ki Dumbledore nyomatékosan.

Sirius kaján örömmel figyelte, ahogy az üknagyapja lenyeli a nyelve hegyén lévő szitkozódást, majd dühtől sápadtan kivonul a keretből.

Dumbledore helytelenítően ciccegett. – Bízhatom benne, hogy az ősöd az, aki téved, nem pedig én?

A fiú késve jött csak rá, hogy a kérdést hozzá intézték. – Persze, professzor. Elnézést – mormolta elvörösödve.

Az igazgató megenyhülve bólintott. – Nyugovóra térhetnek – váltott vissza magázásra –, amint beszéltek Mr. Potterrel.

James dermedten meredt rá.

– Nem hihetted, hogy megússzuk.

– Naiv vagy Potter – érkezett a suttogás két oldalról.

– A Oktondi Olivert és koboldjait ábrázoló kárpittal szembeni teremben keressék! – fejezte be Dumbledore.

James és Sirius elbúcsúztak, és a kimerültségtől bágyadtan az ajtó felé vánszorogtak. Perselus azonban nem moccant.

– Mr. Piton, szeretne hozzáfűzni valamit?

– Vissza akarom kapni a régi patrónusomat – morogta a fiú.

Dumbledore ráncai hirtelen vidámságról árulkodva rendeződtek át, James pedig, kezével a kilincsen vigyorogva fordult hátra.

– Ez nem elhatározás kérdése.

– Én is épp ezt mondtam neki – szúrta közbe a fiú. (Míg Dumbledore Geralddal tanácskozott Piton említette – „Tíz percig panaszkodott, jóságos Merlin!" – a védőszelleme új megtestesülése miatt.)

– Inkább töprengjen el azon, mit kapott vele!

– Egy nagyszerű okot, hogy soha ne hívjam elő? – érdeklődött Piton fásultan.

* * *

Gerald az egyik padnak támaszkodva várt rájuk, és mikor – utolsóként – Sirius is besomfordált a terembe, intett nekik, hogy lépjenek közelebb. Piton először egy székért nyúlt, de mivel így végig _fel kellett volna néznie_a férfire, inkább a pad tetejét választotta ülőhelyül. A másik kettő követte a példáját.

– Nem találok szavakat.

– Ha már te se, az baj – motyogta James sötéten. Valójában a hideg futkosott a hátán a tónustól, amit az apja használt. Még soha nem hallotta őt ilyen… ridegnek. – Nem gyújthatnák meg néhány fáklyát?

– Nem.

– Gyertyát? – próbálkozott újra.

– Nem.

– Akkor…

– James!

A fiú lehajtotta a fejét. – Csalódott vagy. Haragszol. – Minden szó után nehezebben lélegezett. – Te se értesz egyet Dumbledore döntésével… Meg fogsz büntetni… SZÓLALJ MÁR MEG!

– Megtenném, ha hagynád – felelte Gerald halvány mosollyal.

James értetlenül bámult rá.

– Igen, csalódtam. Azt reméltem, ha másra – a józanészt is beleértve – nem is hallgatsz, anyád és én még hatni tudunk rád. – Keserű grimaszt vágott. – Ez… kiábrándító, és főleg: rémisztő. Ha gyerekeid lesznek, majd te is tapasztalod. – A hajába túrt. – Két választásom van: betuszkollak mindhármótokat egy terembe, amire aztán rászórom az összes fellelhető záró-bűbájt…

– Vagy?

– Vagy? – lehelte Sirius is.

– Egyszerűen csak örülök annak, hogy rendben vagytok. – Fürkészően nézett Pitonra, de a fiú makacsul meredt a kezére kúszó ezüstös fénypászmára.

– Apa? – James leugrott a padról, és az apjához lépett.

Gerald mélyet sóhajtott. – Nem mondhatom, hogy büszke vagyok rád – rátok –, mert amit műveltetek az felelőtlenség volt. Veszélyes, oktalan, őrült, esélytelen vállalkozás…

Piton minden jellemző elhangzásakor jelentőségteljesen bólintott.

–… és persze velük menni se volt okos ötlet.

Perselus szemei elkerekedtek. – Mert olyan kellemes abban a lyukban tespedni – kezdte felindultan –, anélkül hogy bármi fogalmam lenne róla, meddig tart még, és átélni az…

Gerald egy lépéssel átszelte a köztük lévő távolságot. Elhatározta, hogy ha a fiú megüti vagy megrúgja is, ezúttal akkor sem visszakozik.

Piton megrándult, mikor megérezte a kezeket a vállán, de beletörődött, hogy ezen az estén nem menekülhet a Potterek gondoskodó hajlama elől. (Mellesleg milliószor tűrhetőbb alternatíva volt Geraldnak engedni, mint hagyni, hogy James boruljon a nyakába.)

– Nos, tény, hogy meglehetősen perverz hozzáállás kellene ahhoz, hogy valaki a cellában maradjon, ha esetleg szabad is lehet – morfondírozott a férfi.

Perselus elviselte ugyan Gerald érintését, és nagyra értékelte, hogy nem feszegeti a „mit idéztek fel a dementorok" – témát, de ránézni… Arra a Gringotts minden kincse se bírhatta volna rá. – Aludni akarok – mondta végül, szakadozott sóhajjal.


	13. Új nap virrad

13. fejezet: Új nap virrad

– Szerinted? – _Aggodalmas hang…_– Már dél is elmúlt.

_Szöszmötölés, zörgés, közeledő léptek a szőnyegen…_

– Talán hagynunk kéne, hadd ALUDJANAK! – felelte a másik olyan hangerővel, hogy biztosan felébressze – ha mindkét szunyókálót nem is – legalább Jameset, akinek az ágya mellett megállt.

A fiú a két könyökére támaszkodott, és hunyorogva pislogott körbe.

– Jó reggelt! – kurjantotta Peter, és a matracra huppanva, bekerült James látóterébe.

– Mintha Remus olyasmit említett volna, hogy ti már az ebéden is túl vagytok.

Peter rendületlenül vigyorgott. – Szóval a horkolás csak megtévesztés volt – bólogatott cinkosan. – Elég kezdetleges módszer, de az előzményeknek hála, ez egyszer működött. Megértelek. Én se szívesen csevegtem volna McGalagonnyal…

– Ne legyél barom, Féregfark! – morogta James a szemeit dörgölve, aztán felkapta a fejét. – A professzor itt járt?

– Igen. – Remus közelebb sétált, és a kora délutáni verőfényben úgy fürkészte a barátja arcát, mintha súlyos betegség, vagy trauma jeleit kutatná. – Az első óra alatt jött, hogy ne fusson össze a többi griffendélessel, de mikor látta, milyen elgyötörtnek tűntök, azt mondta, inkább elhalasztja a beszélgetést.

– Minket meg elzavart bűbájtanra – jegyezte meg Peter sértődötten. – Merthogy „pihenni felügyelet nélkül is lehet" – grimaszolt. – Mintha oda bírtunk volna figyelni Flitwickre.

– A magad nevében szólj! – húzta ki magát Remus fensőbbségesen. – Bár – megereszkedtek a vállai – tényleg nehéz koncentrálni, ha a teremben mindenki Pitonról meg a Hale-ügyről sutyorog.

James rögtön felélénkült. – Piton? Hogy van? Hol van?

– Természetesen még mindig a gyengélkedőn, és… nem tudom, veletek volt éjjel.

– Madam Pomfrey elhajtott minket – fűzte hozzá Peter magyarázatképpen. – Úgy néz ki, ma sehol se kívánatos a jelenlétünk.

– Vagyis meglátogattátok?

– Még szép! – vágta rá Peter méltatlankodva. – El akartuk újságolni, hogy vélekednek a diákok, milyen a hangulat…

– És megkérdezni – telepedett le Remus is James ágyára –, amit se McGalagony, se édesapád nem volt hajlandó elárulni: hogy milyen következményei lesznek annak, amit műveltünk.

– Az apám… – James a homlokát ráncolta. – Fura. Egyáltalán nem emlékszem, hogyan keveredtünk fel ide.

– Dülöngélve, egymást támogatva – sietett a segítségére Peter. – Mr. Potter azt mondta, útközben többször is kénytelen volt megbűvölni a lépcsőket, mert olyan csigatempóban haladtatok, hogy elunták a várakozást, és mozgásba lendültek.

– Mi a klubhelyiségben virrasztottunk, azóta, hogy Dumbledore értetek indult – vette át a szót Remus. – Egy kicsit el is bóbiskoltam, azt hiszem. Lily lejött egyszer…

– Tagadhatja, de szerintem akkor is a konyhába készült nassolnivalóért – mormolta Peter gonoszkodva.

– Miért feltételezed, hogy mindenkit veled azonos célok vezérelnek, Féregfark? Csak mert a te bendőd feneketlen…

A fiú megdobta Siriust egy díszpárnával, aztán visszafordult Jameshez, hogy folytassa a mesélést.

– Otrombaság így felverni az embert – zsörtölődött Sirius. – Ha már lemászni a klubhelyiségbe, és ott megtárgyalni ezt túl kimerítő lett volna, legalább használnátok Disaudiót.

– Megspóroljuk a fáradságot, hogy az egészet kétszer kelljen elmondanunk – felelte Remus vidáman, és megütögette a takarót maga mellett. – Fejezd be a duzzogást, és gyere ide, Bolhazsák!

Sirius lendületesen pattant ki az ágyból, de a mutatvány vége kissé esetlenre sikeredett, mivel addigra eljutott a tudatáig a megszólítás.

– Még hogy ÉN? – trappolt ökölbe szorított kezekkel a másik fiú felé. – BOLHÁS? Csakis tőled ragadhattak volna rám, ordas koma.

Remus vigyorogva nézett fel a fújtató Siriusra, megismételve az előbbi gesztust. A barátja sóhajtott, és dohogva helyezkedett el James lábánál. Szűkösen fértek csak el, nem úgy, mint két-három éve, mikor összehúzták a függönyöket, sátornak kikiáltva a rögtönzött búvóhelyet, és úgy vitatták meg a kóborlásaikat, a Piton elleni merényleteket…

– Lilynél tartottál – emlékeztette James Holdsápot, és a hangja enyhén megremegett.

A fiú megköszörülte a torkát. – Nos, Peternek van egy másik elmélete is, miszerint a hálótermünkbe akart fellopózni, hogy ellenőrizze, tényleg itt fetrengtek-e a hascsikarás megérdemelt kínjai közepette…

Sirius kérdőn vonta fel a szemöldökét, de senki nem törődött vele. Remus és Peter James tájékoztatásával volt elfoglalva, Ágas pedig arra koncentrált, hogy a világért se szalasszon el semmit a beszámolóból.

– Vagyis megbizonyosodjon róla, hogy ép és sértetlen vagy – fordította le Peter. – Amúgy az igazamat bizonyítja, hogy mikor észrevett bennünket, éktelenül dühös lett, összefüggéstelenül ordítozott…

– Csoda, hogy nem csődítette oda az egész Griffendélt.

–… megvádolt, hogy hazudtunk neki…

– Ami mellesleg megfelel a valóságnak.

–… büntetőmunkával fenyegetőzött…

– Amíg fel nem hívtam a figyelmét, hogy harmadik éve vagyok prefektus, így én is tökéletesen ismerem a szabályzatot.

–… végül követelte, hogy mondjuk meg, miért ücsörgünk odalent.

– Panaszkodtunk egy kicsit arról, milyen rémes a nyavalygásotokat hallgatni, aztán visszatámadtunk, és mi vontuk kérdőre őt.

– Erre még jobban felfortyant, közölte, hogy nem tartozik magyarázattal két aljas csalónak, és faképnél hagyott.

– Mint engem, minden alkalommal – fújta ki a levegőt James elszontyolodva. – Na és… milyen a hangulat? – kanyarodott vissza egy korábbi témához.

– Forrongó – válaszolta Remus a beavatottak tudálékosságával. – Az aurorok reggel a mardekáros klubhelyiség bejáratánál várták Malloryt.

– Később – intette le Peter a közbeszólni készülő Siriust.

– Aztán Dumbledore reggeli közben bejelentette, hogy tévedtek, Piton ártatlan, kiengedték az Azkabanból, és miután Madam Pomfrey engedélyezi, újra elkezdhet órákra járni.

– Azaz, amint Dumbledore úgy találja, kellően megcsappant iránta az érdeklődés.

– Miből jöttetek rá, hogy Mallory a gyilkos?

Remus zavartan sütötte le a szemét. Peter észbe kapott, és kapkodva válaszolt, mielőtt Jamesnek vagy a szokatlanul csendes Siriusnak lehetősége lett volna tüzetesebb vizsgálatnak alávetni egyre vörösödő barátjukat.

– Holdsápnak mesélte egy másik prefektus, hogy a barátnője pasija valószínűleg halálfaló, vagy mindenestre gyanúsan szimpatikusnak találja a nézeteiket. Tulajdonképpen csak elejtett megjegyzések voltak – finomított kicsit a dolgon –, és ezért nem derült ki hamarabb, ki az a srác. – James kérdő tekintete láttán hozzáfűzte: – A lány Chloe Hale, tudjátok az évfolyamunkból, Julian húga…

– Nem is kell tovább mondanod – szakította félbe a másik komoran. – Hacsak – folytatta ádáz mosollyal – Tapmancsnak nincs szüksége egy kis plusz rávezetésre a helyes következtetések levonásához, így hajnalok hajnalán.

Sirius összepréselt ajkakkal meredt a semmibe. Ujjai elfehéredtek a görcsös szorítástól, ahogy a négyük áldásos tevékenysége eredményeként már úgyis reménytelenül gyűrött ágytakarót markolta.

– Sirius! – szólította meg James bizonytalanul.

– Elkotyogta… Az a vinnyogó kis dög…

– Sirius, miről…

– MALLORY SZUPER ÚJ ÁTKAI – tört ki a fiú. – Regulus ezzel fenyegetőzött – mondta leheletnyivel visszafogottabban. – Ebben a tetves életben egyszer kellett volna odafigyelnem rá, de neeem, én…

Remus elkapta a barátja hadonászó karjait. – Mi is hibáztunk, rendben? Nem „nyomoztam" elég elszántan, mert nem hittem, hogy ekkora baj lehet belőle.

– Én meg nem voltam kellően erőszakos Arisztiddel.

Sirius abbahagyta a tusakodást, és rábámult. – Mi van?

– Álomszuszék Arisztid – mosolyodott el Peter félénken. – Egy portré az elsőn. Nekem nem sikerült felkelteni, persze dárdával nem kísérleteztem…

– Féregfark, megismételjem az előző kérdést? – sziszegte ingerülten Sirius.

– Van egy lökött lovag – Peter gyorsított, mert érezte, hogy a sztori, amit előad, egyre zagyvább –, Sir Cadogan. Reggel az igazgatói iroda környékén „portyázott", és hallotta a Mallory elleni vádat. Végignyargalt minden festményen, hogy elsőként terjeszthesse az információt, és… véletlenül kisebb sérülést okozott Arisztidnek, aki kezdetnek jól leteremtette, aztán mikor értesült a történtekről, eszébe jutott, hogy ő voltaképpen látta, mikor a kerete előtt kábítottak el egy diákot, és az elkövető mintha egy másik mardekáros lett volna… Állítólag most teljesen be van sózva, él lépten-nyomon ezt híreszteli. Ötszáz éve nem volt ennyit ébren egyhuzamban.

– Hú! – nyögte ki Sirius. (Időközben beletörődött, hogy Remus úgyse ereszti el, míg le nem nyugodott.)

James tettre készen dobta le magáról a takarót, és mászott ki az ágyból. – Azt javaslom, ugorjunk le a házimanókhoz egy kis harapnivalóért, aztán irány a gyengélkedő!

– Ágas!

Sirius egy csavarással kiszabadította a csuklóit, és kíváncsian nézte a zaklatott Remust meg a nagy átéléssel a párna sarkát babráló Petert.

– Megszegtük az ígéretünket – vágott bele Holdsáp óriási sóhajjal. – Ezért…

– Ezért mi? – James visszaült a matrac szélére, és átkarolta a fiú vállát.

Remus habozott. Még soha nem hallotta a másik hangját ennyire kedvesnek és komolynak.

– Szóba álltunk volna veletek, ha haragudnánk miatta? Egy hajszálon múlott, hogy ne kapjuk meg mindhárman a dementorcsókot. Féregfarknak és neked köszönhetjük, hogy ez az ügy nem újabb tragédiával végződött, emellett… nem kalkuláltam bele, hogy milyen rémes lehet tétlenül találgatni, éppen mi történik velünk.

– Nem csalás, nem ámítás – vigyorodott el Sirius hamiskásan. – James Potter üresen kongó fejében is megfogalmazódhat néha okos gondolat…

Az érintett csak könnyedén legyintett. - Apa azt tanácsolta, ne tépelődjünk azon, mi lehetett volna. Merlin megszánt, és a helyzetből kihozható legjobb megoldással ajándékozott meg.

* * *

Sirius soha nem látta még ennyire mesésnek a Griffendél klubhelyiségét. Annyira fényes volt, otthonos, tágas, tele ismerős, barátságos arcokkal…

– Körbetáncolnám – lelkendezett Remusnak a lépcsőn lefelé menet –, aztán a keblemre ölelném mindannyiukat – kedvtelve pillantott végig az odalent lebzselő társaságon.

– Próbáld meg, és délutánra az egész iskola az akciódtól lesz hangos – felelte a másik hűvösen. – Sirius Black a jövő heti meccsig se bírta ki. Vajon mennyi Lángnyelv Wishkyt nyakalhatott be? Remek pletykatéma.

Sirius grimaszolt, de végül megelégedett annyival, hogy szélesen vigyorogjon azokra, akik üdvözölték Jameset és őt.

– POTTER!

Lily fúriaként csörtetett keresztül a klubhelyiségen, James pedig, szinte már reflexből, a legémelyítőbb, legbűbájosabb mosolyt varázsolta az arcára.

– Li…

Csatt!

A szobában megfagyott a levegő. Lily visszahúzta a kezét, James viszont csak lassan fordította a fejét újra a lány felé.

– Tu-dom – szótagolta Lily halkan. – Hogy megértsd, a kulcskifejezések: könyv, börtön, ti eltűntök, Piton megint köztünk. Rakd össze… ahogy én is.

Megkerülte a Tekergőket, és felrohant a lányok hálótermébe.

* * *

A négy fiú vajsörrel, sütőtöklével, szendvicsekkel, és mindezt megkoronázandó, nagy halom édességgel megrakodva toporgott a gyengélkedő előtt.

– Eddig mi is eljutottunk – jegyezte meg Peter.

James, akinek a bőrén még mindig tisztán kivehető volt Lily tenyerének és ujjainak lenyomata, összevont szemöldökkel meredt a csukott ajtóra.

– Hiába szuggerálod, attól nem fog kinyílni – motyogta Sirius, Remusnak és Peternek szánva a kommentárt.

Szerencsétlenségére azonban Ágas is meghallotta, és felé pördült. A karjaiban egyensúlyozott, csinos fánk- és derelye-torony megingott. – Átkozz meg!

– Megvesztél? – bukott ki Siriusból.

– Ugyan már! Gyerünk! – sürgette a másik. – Így Madam Pomfreynak muszáj lesz beengednie.

– Ijesztő vagy – fintorgott Peter sajnálkozva.

– Amilyen éretten viselkedtél egy órája, olyan ütődött vagy most – rázta meg a fejét Remus csüggedten.

– Mindennek megvan a böjtje – közölte James mogorván. – Ne kéresd magad, Tapmancs! Egy egészen apró rontást, vagy valami átváltoztatást – fogta könyörgőre. – Nem vagyok válogatós.

– Csak hibbant.

– Dilis.

– Megszállott.

– Jó akkor én átkozlak meg. Az eredmény ugyanaz.

Sirius remegett a visszafojtott röhögéstől. – Tele a kezed. Így a pálcát se tudod normálisan tartani.

James leforrázva bámult rá.

– Higgadj le, Ágas!

– És kapard össze a méltóságod maradékát! – Peter nem állta meg, hogy hozzá ne tegye: – Még ha azzal az irtó nagy folttal ez nehéz is.

James a falnak támaszkodott, és felkészült, hogy ecsetelje, milyen nyomorultul is érzi magát. – Nem értitek. Amit Lily…

– Ne nálam keressen gyógyírt a szerelmi bánatára, Potter! – Madam Pomfrey sietett feléjük, öt sáros, mocorgó cserepet cipelve. – Lupin, Pettigrew, mintha ma már egyszer összefutottunk volna.

– Igen, de… – lépett előre Remus.

– Most mind itt vagyunk – húzta ki magát Sirius –, és nem tágítunk, amíg…

– Nem örvendeztethetik meg Mr. Pitont egy rögtönzött beltéri piknikkel? – tippelt az asszony apró mosollyal, miután vetett egy pillantást a szerzeményeikre. – Alaposan felszerelkeztek. Na, jöjjenek! Az irodámon át bemehetnek, nincs időm a varázslatok feloldásával vacakolni.

Az ajtóból visszafordult. – Ne tátsa a száját, Black! Nem a maga sikere, az igazgató úr engedélyezte a látogatást.

* * *

Piton fel-alá masírozott a két oszlopba rendezett ágyak között, és lerítt róla, hogy egyáltalán nincs jó – pláne Tekergő-fogadós – hangulatban. Mikor a négy fiú besorjázott a szobába, megtorpant és döbbenten mérte végig őket.

– Kérlek, mondjátok, hogy azt a temérdek ételt nem a rabságom hátralévő napjaira hoztátok!

A hangkavalkádból csak bajosan tudta kiszűrni az egyéni reakciókat.

– Hova gondolsz? Kilyukad a gyomrom. Tegnap óta nem ettem egy falatot se.

– A sütemény romlandó, és egyes kutatások azt mutatják, hogy bizonyos adalékok miatt a vajsör is…

– Minek zártak be ide, ha kutya bajod?

– Komolyan kiejtetted, hogy „kérlek"?

Piton sóhajtva rogyott le a legközelebbi ágyra. – Ne pánikolj, Pettigrew! Ha kiheverem ezt, többet úgyse hallasz tőlem hasonlót. Kimerült vagyok az okoskodásodhoz, Lupin. Black, szolgáld ki magad! Potter, mellőzd a rá – bökött Sirius felé – vonatkozó célzásokat, mert…

Piton meglepett pillantást vetett James aszimmetrikus ábrázatára. – Mitől vörös az arcod? Az egy kézlenyomat?

– Bezony' – bólogatott Peter egy szendvicset majszolva. – Nem is akárkié.

– Evans? – Önkéntelen mozdulattal James hátára csapott. – Törődj bele, ennél hosszan tartóbb kontaktusba úgyse kerülsz vele.

A fiú válasz helyett egy hörpintésre kiitta a maradék – fél üvegnyi – vajsörét.

– Mivel töltötted a délelőttöt? – dőlt előre Sirius, és a rosszul kiszámított súlypontváltoztatás miatt, kis híján le is bucskázott az ágyról.

– Kihallgattak. – Piton egy tökösderelyével szemezett. – Előbb Dumbledore, aztán Dumbledore és Mordon, szembesítés, Dumbledore és Lumpsluck, Dumbledore és McGalagony, Dumbledore… – Elhallgatott és az egyre kevésbé kommunikatív Jamesre bámult. – Az igazgató, az apád, Mordon, McGalagony. Dumbledore őt is beavatta az Azkabanban történtekbe, ami szerintem egyértelműen valamiféle kapcsolatot feltételez négyük között…

– Jaj, ne! – nyafogta Sirius. Hanyatt feküdt, de a feje lelógott a matracról, így a továbbiakban a terem túlsó falához intézte a mondandóját. – Elég a spekulációból! Egyébként se vagyunk jók benne, inkább…

Piton mély levegőt vett, hogy belevágjon az „Én mardekáros vagyok, következésképpen…" – kezdetű szónoklatába, de Remus megelőzte.

– Inkább mi? – kérdezte indulatosan. – Tanuljunk és húzzuk meg magunkat! Bőven kimerítettük az idei keretet.

– Túl sokat kérsz, Holdsáp – ábrándította ki Sirius. – Nem lehetne csak az egyiket?

James két ujján egyensúlyozta a vajsörös üveget. – Kezeld úgy, mintha játék lenne! „A Tekergők jó útra térnek": micsoda szenzáció! Házi feladatok…

– RAVASZ… – segítette a felsorolásban Peter.

– Nekem a kviddics. Nem lesz olyan borzasztó – sóhajtott James.

Sirius az oldalára gördült, majd feltápászkodott, és szörnyülködve nézett rá. – Ugye, viccelsz?

James megkegyelmezett. – Igen – felelte vigyorogva.

* * *

– Mit gondolsz, visszakaphatom? Chloét…

Christina aznap, a nevezetes veszekedés óta először, Remus mellé ült számmisztikán, óra után pedig a könyvtárba hívta, hogy tisztázzák, hányadán is állnak egymással. (Christina elismerte, hogy a fiúnak volt igaza, és azzal, hogy olyan nyersen fogalmazott, csak az ő szemét akarta felnyitni. Remus pedig megbocsátotta, hogy a lány kételkedett benne, mivel kevés dolgot szeretett jobban annál, mint ha igazat adtak neki.)

Csókot nyomott Christina homlokára. – Legyél mellette, akkor is, ha mindent elkövet, hogy elüldözzön. Vigasztald, én meg… majd vigasztallak téged.

A lány visszamosolygott, és Remus boldogan nyugtázta, hogy a világa rendje helyreállt. „Szép, csodás… De hogyan valljam be a barátaimnak?"


	14. Hull a pelyhes

14. fejezet: Hull a pelyhes…

Bár a gyengélkedőn még foggal-körömmel tiltakozott a javaslat ellen, az ünnepek közeledtével Sirius is belátta, hogy a hírneve nem szenved csorbát, ha egy időre beéri a holdtöltés barangolásokkal és az udvaron vívott hógolyócsatákkal. Utóbbiból a Roxfortban tanulók többsége lelkiismeretesen kivette a részét, így a park még sötétedés után is zengett a kaotikus üvöltözéstől és sikítozástól.

James örült, hogy valami leköti a makacsul Lily felé csapongó gondolatait, Peter ujjongott, hogy akad olyan elfoglaltság, amire hivatkozva hanyagolhatja a tananyag biflázását, és Remus is csak kicsit ellenkezett, mikor téli köpenybe bugyolálva „kivonszolták" a kastélyból.

Piton természetesen mereven elzárkózott az effajta, mint ő mondta „gyerekes és értelmetlen" időtöltéstől. Sirius viszont – aki szívesen, és töretlen buzgalommal kísérletezett vele, hogy őt is rábeszélje egy viadalra – nem keresett benne rációt, és amúgy is imádott „gyerekes" lenni.

– Teljesen megsavanyodsz az állandó benti ücsörgéstől – huppant le egyik este a mardekáros asztalhoz Piton mellé. A maroknyi vacsorázó-beszélgető diák szúrós pillantást vetett rá, de egyéb módon nem fejezték ki a nemtetszésüket, Mallory óta ugyanis óvakodtak a nyílt konfliktusoktól.

Sirius lihegése rekedt nevetésbe fulladt, miközben kigombolta a kabátját, és lecsavarta a sálat a nyakáról. Az arca vörös volt a hidegtől – valamint néhány jól irányzott, jeges lövedéktől -, a haja pedig csapzott az olvadó hótól. Lerítt róla, hogy átkozottul jól érzi magát, és cseppet sem zavarja, hogy összevizezi Piton átváltoztatástan-jegyzeteit.

– Vigyázz, Black! – szisszent fel a fiú arrébb rántva a pergameneket.

Sirius megkaparintotta az utolsó fánkot egy alsóbbéves elől – a mardekáros szitkozódva húzta elő a pálcáját, hogy magához lebegtessen egy másikat az asztal végére helyezett tálról –, és mohón beleharapott. – Hagyd a fenébe! Gyere vissza velem! – kuncsorgott.

– Nem – felelte a másik fel se nézve. Átsatírozta az egyik megjegyzést, és a korábbiaknál is apróbb betűkkel fölé körmölte a pálcamozdulatra vonatkozó javított utasítást.

Sirius a fejét ingatta. – Jól szórakoznál, hidd el. Még Remus is élvezi, „hű, de komoly és érett prefektus" létére.

– Az nem garancia rá, hogy nekem is tetszene – mormolta Piton a munkájába mélyedve. – Nem gondolod, hogy a tudás iránti vonzalom csekély összehasonlítási alap?

A másik megrántotta a vállát. – A tudás nem a „magolás" szinonimája, hanem a következménye – figyelmeztette. – Engem az első szakasz rettenetesen untat, benneteket nem. Ez igenis közös kettőtökben.

– Legyen! – vágta rá Piton ingerülten. A Nagyterembe beszűrődő zsivaj miatt úgyse tudott rendesen koncentrálni, erre most felbukkant Black is, és hogy maximálisan kihasználjon minden egyes percet, míg kifújja magát, őt idegesítette. – Azonban ezt leszámítva, Lupin meg én egyáltalán nem hasonlítunk. Ő… olyan, mint ti.

– Hét együtt töltött év után… – mosolyodott el Sirius nosztalgikusan, és elégedetten nyugtázta, hogy a mellettük elhaladó Regulus kis híján hasra esik a kinyújtott lábaiban, miközben elszántan próbálja nem észrevenni őt. – De nem csak mi négyen vagyunk kinn. Ott a fél iskola. Mardekárosok is. Sőt! Esküszöm, úgy egy órája láttam a tömegben Bimbát.

– Akkor inkább Lumpslucknak meg McGalagonynak kéne szólnod, nem? – intett Piton a fejével a tanári asztal felé. – Egy tanár-diák meccs? Csak rólam szállj le végre!

– Ne kéresd már magad! – Sirius körülnézett, van-e még valami finomság a környékükön – a szemben falatozó fiúcska féltékenyen hajolt a tányérja fölé –, majd a nyaka köré tekerte a sálat. – James előbb meggyőzi Evanst, hogy randizzanak, mint én…

– Na ugye! – szakította félbe Piton, és a szemei győzedelmesen megvillantak. – Ezt próbáltam megértetni veled.

– Pitooon – fogta könyörgőre a másik. – Kapsz valami griffendéles cuccot. Mondjuk ezt. – Megcsiklandozta a fiú arcát a sál bojtjaival. - És támadhatod a mardekárosokat. – Vagy már nem is szeretsz velünk lenni? SOHA NEM IS SZERETTÉL? – Zokogást imitálva borult az asztalra.

A közelben lévők nem tulajdonítottak különösebb jelentőséget a kifakadásának, egykedvűen folytatták a fecsegést. A griffendéles, ha igazán belelendült, képes volt ennél látványosabb előadást is produkálni.

– Sirius! – Piton lecsapta a pennát. – Az idióta, hóban fetrengős javaslatodon kívül, visszautasítottam bármilyen programot az elmúlt hetekben?

A megszólított „hüppögve" egyenesedett fel. – Nos… nem.

Így is volt, hiába szeretett volna ellent mondani Pitonnak. Visszatekintve, a fiú megdöbbentően együttműködő volt. Nem fintorgott, jóval ritkábban gúnyolta ki a Tekergőket, és nem igyekezett azt sugallni, hogy óriási szívességet tesz azzal, hogy eltűri a társaságukat. Emellett az addigi átlagához képest sokkal hamarabb higgadt le, és volt képes újra tárgyilagosan, már-már közömbösen beszélgetni a témáról, ami felkorbácsolta a haragját.

– Jó – bólintott Piton. – Cserébe… – Hessegetően az ajtó felé intett. – Kérlek!

Sirius lelombozódva tápászkodott fel. – De hétvégén lejössz Roxmortsba. – Félig kérdezte, félig parancsolta.

– Hogyne – sóhajtott Piton, a pennát a tintába mártva.

– Nagyszerű – csapta össze a tenyerét a fiú. – Különben mikor vennél nekem ajándékot?

* * *

Peter a hasát fogva nevetett Jamesen, aki olyan elmélyülten bámulta az előttük sétáló Lilyt, hogy megcsúszott a keményre és tükörsimára taposott havon, és hanyatt esett.

– Féregfark! – pisszegett a fiú kétségbeesetten. – Fejezd be!

Egyre többen gyűltek köréjük, és mutogattak rá összesúgva, kárörvendően viháncolva.

– Kelj fel! – tanácsolta Remus hűvösen. – Akkor helyetted rá fognak furcsán nézni. Lily úgysincs már itt.

– És ha maradt volna, se venné a fáradságot, hogy megmentsen a csúnya, gonosz diákoktól – fűzte hozzá Piton, a megjegyzés tartalmától élesen elütő, színtelen hangon, miközben vágyakozva nézte a Roxfort tornyait.

– Mindenkit megvéd – ellenkezett James, tökéletesen megfeledkezve a közönségükről. – Miért pont én lennék a kivétel?

– Mert tudja, hogy nem szorulsz rá – válaszolta Piton készségesen.

– Mert te aztán igen, ó, Félvér Her… – James köhintett, és fürgén talpra szökkent.

A bámészkodók csalódottan fordultak el, hogy aztán bukdácsolva leereszkedjenek a dombról.

Sirius felzárkózott Remus és a könnyeit törölgető Peter mellé, és elkezdte ecsetelni, milyenek voltak azok a karácsonyi vásárlókörutak, amikre az unokanővérei cipelték el, mikor még kicsi volt.

– Sajnálom – suttogta James. – Nem akartam felhozni.

– Rendben.

– Én tényleg…

– Potter! – Piton megragadta a karját, és megállította. – Mondom, hogy rendben.

James tétován bólintott.

– Sima csipkelődés, amit a helyemben Black, Lupin vagy Pettigrew is megkapott volna. Ismerek már ennyire. – Sóhajtott, és elengedte a másikat. – Persze, korábban is hittem azt, hogy tudom, milyen vagy.

A fiú felélénkült. – A régi véleményeddel tisztában vagyok. De mesélj, most milyennek látsz?

Piton elmosolyodott, és elindult Siriusék után. – Leginkább szánalmasnak. Amit Evans miatt művelsz az, nem tudok máshogy fogalmazni…

* * *

Sirius izgatottan dörzsölte össze a tenyerét. – Na? Ki merre? Én beugrom Zonkóhoz.

– Megyek veled – kapott a lehetőségen James. – Fel kell töltenem a bájitalösszetevő-készletemet. Az üzlet pont útba esik.

– Akkor mindenki intézze el, amit szeretne…

–… és fél ötkor találkozunk a Három Seprűben – búcsúzott Peter, aztán a másik két fiúval együtt elvegyült Roxmorts karácsonyi nyüzsgésében.

– A Szárnyas Vadkan túlzsúfolt ilyenkor – magyarázta Remus, mintha Piton panaszt emelt volna a helyszín ellen. – A varázslóalvilág krémje gyűlik ott össze, és próbálja a betévedőre tukmálni a portékáját. Mindenképpen megfosztanak a pénzedtől, rajtad csak annyi múlik, szerzel-e cserébe valamit…

* * *

Piton egykedvűen futatta végig az ujját a kviddics-szakkönyvek gerincén. Semmi kedve nem volt ajándékokat vásárolni. Ennél a tevékenységnél pedig csak attól viszolygott jobban, mikor majd át kell adnia őket.

Senkinek nem mondta el, de írt Geraldnak, és kérte, hadd maradhasson a szünet alatt a kastélyban. A keze még mindig ökölbe szorult, ha felidézte a férfi válaszát.

_Nem engedhetem meg, Mr. Piton. Ha mások lennének a körülmények… Nem. Nem akarok hazudni. Akkor is azt akarnám, hogy itt legyél az ünnepek alatt, de talán belemennék, hogy tárgyaljunk. Így viszont, nincs min vitatkozni. Ne is erőlködj!_

„Nyomorult, vigyorgó zsarnok!" Belelapozott az egyik kiadványba, majd sietve vissza is rakta a helyére. „Ennél még én is bővebben és hozzáértőbben tudnék írni a kviddicsről." Régebben nem okozott neki különösebb fejtörést az ajándékvásárlás. Az anyjának bármilyen apróság megfelelt – tulajdonképpen biztos volt benne, hogy Karen is beéri valamilyen, a szándékot jelképező mütyürrel -, és mindkettejük érdeke volt, hogy ne essenek túlzásba. Az apja pedig megkövetelte, hogy minden évben néhány üveg pálinka várja a csenevész fa alatt. (Piton tudta, hogy a muglik is gyakran ajándékoznak egymásnak italt, de valószínűleg nem azért, hogy aki kapta, még aznap ledöntse a torkán az egészet.)

Nem is Gerald és Karen jelentették az igazi kihívást, hanem James és Sirius. „Meg Lupin és Pettigrew. De nekik legalább postázhatom, nem személyesen kell átnyújtani." Kirázta a hideg a csomagbontogatás gondolatától, pláne miután eszébe jutott, hogy nyilván őt is meglepik majd valamivel.

Újabb – a Caerpilly Catapultsot, James kedvenc csapatát bemutató - kötetet emelt le a polcról. Véletlenül tudta meg még a nyáron, hogy a fiú kiknek szurkol, egy, a Reggeli Próféta tudósítását kísérő kifakadásból. James azóta egyszer se említette a klubbot – talán nehezen bocsátotta meg, hogy kiestek a bajnokságból -, így Piton őszintén csodálkozott, mikor rájött, hogy emlékszik egy ilyen lényegtelen információra.

– Szia!

Villámgyorsan a háta mögé rejtette a világoszöld-pirosban pompázó könyvet, és csak utána fordult a bizonytalanul mosolygó Lily felé.

– Láttam, miről szól – közölte a lány sejtelmesen.

Piton grimaszolt, majd visszatuszkolta a kötetet a többi harsány borítójú mű közé. Nem szeretett volna udvariatlan lenni, ezért inkább nem kérdezte meg Lilytől, mit akar tőle, csak állt ott némán, a másik vonásait tanulmányozva.

A lány nem nézett rá. Úgy tett, mintha a címeket olvasgatná.

Pitonon – utálta, attól kezdve, hogy észrevette magán - eluralkodott a vágy, hogy beszélgessen vele. „Legutóbb is egész jól ment. Bár… ő arról nem tud." Persze, nem akarta, hogy Lily megint Jamesként kezelje, hogy a fiú akár csak szóba kerüljön közöttük… „Vagy tudom is én!" Bármit elfogadott volna, csak hogy kicsit a lánnyal lehessen. Nem barátkozni akart, még kevésbé Potter vetélytársává válni (bár megvizsgálva a saját érzéseit, és kikövetkeztetve Lilyéit, erre nem is kínálkozott reális esély). Egyszerűen csak vonzotta mindaz, ami kellemes volt, meghitt, fényes, nyugodt… Más, mint a börtön.

– Potternek szánod? – bökött Lily az állával a korábban forgatott könyv felé.

Piton vállat vont. – Ha jobb szeretnéd te megvenni neki, átengedem.

- Kizárólag Potter fantáziájában történhet meg, hogy én ajándékot küldök – húzta fel az orrát Lily felháborodva.

„Mégiscsak ő lesz a téma." – És ha megsúgom, hogy te is kapsz tőle valamit, drága Lily? – kérdezte incselkedve.

– Akkor felvilágosítalak, hogy ez évek óta így van – vágta rá a lány könnyedén.

Piton szemei elkerekedtek.

– Á! – csapott le a másik diadalittasan. – Szóval hazudtál.

– Nem tudtam, hogy igazam van – helyesbített Piton sértődötten, utánozva a lány korábbi gesztusát.

Lily gyanakodva, összeszűkített szemmel fürkészte. Volt már része hasonló stílusú társalgásban: James viselkedett így, az első és – „Áldom érte McGalagonyt!" – ezidáig egyetlen közös őrjáratukon. „James?" Elhatározta, hogy amint alkalma nyílik rá, alaposan kielemzi a fiú akkori magatartását. „De nem most." Intett a polc túloldaláról kíváncsian a nyakukat nyújtogató barátnőinek, hogy induljanak el nélküle.

– Miért nem mondod ki? – kérdezte az eddiginél komolyabb tónusban.

– Mit? – Piton kissé elbambult – az Azkaban óta olykor megesett vele –, majd miután felfogta, mire céloz a lány – és titkon elátkozta az éleslátását -, megriadt.

– Amire először gondoltál – mondta Lily szigorúan.

– Talán, mert nem akarom, hogy elmenj – felelte a fiú beletörődően.

„Igazán bírhattad volna még. Csak pár percig. Ne nyaggass!" A szemeiből sütött a könyörgés, Lily azonban állta a tekintetét.

„Smaragdzöld… Keresnem kéne egy könyvet, aminek ilyen a borítója. Potter biztos értékelné." – Ha ragaszkodsz hozzá – hajtotta le a fejét. – Mit akarsz tőlem, Evans?

– Már nem is Lily?

– Potter sem hívhat úgy.

– Ő sok mindent nem tehet, amit szeretne – jelentette ki a lány fölényesen.

„Élvezi, hogy a markában tartja Pottert. Rideg, számító, kegyetlen. A Griffendél szégyene. Minden elismerésem."

– Mit akarsz tőlem, _Lily_? - Dühítette, hogy ott ácsorog az üzlet közepén, ugyanazt a kérdést ismételgetve.

A lány elpirult, és zavartan fordította el róla a pillantását.

– Lily?

– Én… – Körbenézett, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, senki nem figyeli őket, majd közelebb lépett a fiúhoz. – Azkabanról… Hogy Potter… Hogy őt ott… – hadarta ijedten.

Pitonnak fogalma se volt, mit reagálhatna erre. Vallja be, hogy James majdnem megkapta a dementorcsókot? „Potter azt nem úszna meg egyetlen pofonnal. Másrészt… Lily egyes helyzetekben elég sajátosan viselkedik." Mielőtt eldönthette volna, hogy viszonyul a kerítői szerepkörhöz, a lány megrázta a fejét.

– Jobb, ha nem tudom. Esetleg majd… egyszer. Felejtsd el, jó? – A polc felé pördült. – Te melyik csapatnak drukkolsz?

– Egyiknek se. Csak játszani szerettem.

A lány arckifejezése ellágyult. – Mióta nem…

– Múlt szombat. – Akkor még enyhébb idő volt, és kivételesen megengedte, hogy Jamesék kicsalogassák magukkal a pályára. – Nem vagyok olyan sajnálatraméltó, mint hiszed.

Lily szemei felcsillantak. „Túl griffendélesen!" – Veled kéne titkos viszonyt folytatnom. Te meg tudod védeni magad Pottertől, meg úgyis átkozgatott már eleget, így… – Elharapta a végét, és rémülten nézett fel Pitonra, aki meglepetésére elvigyorodott.

– Nem inkább Blacktől?

A lány már csak azért sem vette zokon, hogy Piton figyelmét nem a mondandója vége ragadta meg, mert ez is elég érdekes iránynak ígérkezett, ráadásul azzal kecsegtetett, hogy igazolja a teóriáját. – Potter se repesne az örömtől, ha szeretőnek mást szemelnék ki helyette.

– Ki kell, hogy ábrándítsalak – csóválta a fejét Piton sajnálkozva. – Akármilyen csábító az ajánlat, nem vonnám magamra újra a hódolód haragját. – Rég elveszítette a kontrollt a nyelve felett. Más előtt soha nem ejtett ki ilyen szavakat, és azon a november eleji estén is csak azért tette, mert épp James bőrében volt. „Remek, de ez nem magyarázat arra, hogy most miért csinálom." Arra jutott, hogy Lily hibája, hiszen a lány rángatta bele ebbe a játékba. (Valójában csak elejtett egy ártatlan megjegyzést, őt pedig senki nem kényszerítette arra, hogy akár csak tudomást vegyen róla.) Piton pedig elborzadva tapasztalta, hogy egy efféle szituációban képtelen máshogy beszélni vele. „Ajaj!"

„Elgondolkodtató – morfondírozott Lily. – Habár… Miért ne számolhatott volna be Jam… vagyis az a beképzelt fajankó az őrjáratunkról? De… Vajon tényleg a _mi_őrjáratunk volt?"

– Tudod – fogott bele Piton csevegő hangon, miközben a kasszához indult a kiválasztott kötettel –, az hogy ilyesmiken töröd a fejed, feltételezi, hogy az állandó pocskondiázás pusztán arra szolgál, hogy leplezze a valós érzelmeidet.

– Úgymint? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Lily.

– Pottertől hallottad elégszer. Biztos, hogy tőlem is akarod?

Mikor fizetett a bolt tulajdonosa nagy szemeket meresztett rá. „Igen, szabadlábon – vicsorgott Piton. – Lassan egy hónapja. És szörnyen irritáló, ha úgy fixírozzák az embert, mint holmi cirkuszi attrakciót, de ne is zavartassa magát!"

– Nos – fordult Lilyhez –, aggódsz érte, dühít ha bajba keveri magát, vagy olyasmit követ el, amit nem könnyű neki megbocsátani…

– Valami konkrétabb? – akadékoskodott Lily.

– Kacérkodsz vele – jelentette ki Piton.

– Én? Dehogy – hárította el a lány a vádat nevetve.

Piton – a kezével a kilincsen – megtorpant. – Csókot kínálni akkor micsoda? – Azzal kilépett a kavargó hóesésbe.

Lily ajka lassan ördögi mosolyra húzódott. „Lebuktál."

* * *

–… és olyan ideges voltam, hogy Dombors professzor süvegét belereptettem a lángba, amit Cynthiának kellett varázsolnia – mesélte Lily, mikor beléptek a Három Seprűbe. – Meg is látszott a bűbájtan-eredményemen. – Leverte a havat a kabátjáról, és lábujjhegyre állva, kutatóan nézett körbe.

– A Kiváló mellé odaírták, hogy „Kedves Miss Evans, ezúton értesítjük, hogy a vizsgáztatója igényt tart egy új fejfedőre. Kérjük, mihamarabb térítse meg a nemtörődömségével okozott kárt"? – tippelt Piton szórakozottan. Az első pillanatban kiszúrta az egyik sarokasztalnál szorongó Tekergőket, azok pedig őt, így már nem csak az udvariasság követelte meg, hogy magukhoz invitálja Lilyt, hanem az a kilátás is, hogy ha ezt elmulasztja, James kitekeri a nyakát. – Nincs kedved odaülni hozzánk? – érdeklődött sóhajtva.

– Ha már meghívsz, tehetnéd lelkesebben is – jegyezte meg a lány derűsen. – Amúgy nem. – Lopva Jamesre sandított. – Mindannyiunkat megkímélem egy kínos jelenettől. Tapasztalhattad, hogy általában botrány lesz abból, ha huzamosabb ideig kell Potter közelében lennem.

Piton megértően biccentett, majd miután elköszönt tőle, keresztülfurakodott a tömegen a Tekergők asztalához. Bár Sirius és Peter arrébb húzódtak, hogy helyet adjanak neki, nem ült le azonnal, James arckifejezése ugyanis semmi jót nem jósolt. A szemei árnyalatokkal tűntek sötétebbnek, és sápadtan, kifejezéstelenül meredt maga elé. – Maradjak, vagy…

– Miért? – motyogta James leforrázva. – Miért van az, hogy ti – mutatott előbb Holdsápra, majd Pitonra – tudtok vele normálisan beszélgetni, én meg… – Félbehagyta, és reszketegen fújta ki a levegőt.

– Talán mert mi nem hívjuk randira minden adandó alkalommal, ráadásul olyan stílusban, mintha ez az ajánlat a legnagyobb megtiszteltetés lenne, ami érheti? – merengett Remus, az állát a tenyerébe támasztva.

Piton lepakolta a csomagokat, aztán levetette, és a sebtében elővarázsolt szék támlájára terítette a köpenyét. – Miért nem próbálod másképp?

– Mert én ilyen vagyok. – A pálcájával játszadozott. Ellökte magától, majd visszagurította, miután a vajsörös palackoknak ütközött. – Ilyen is – pontosított elkeseredetten.

Piton már nyitotta a száját, hogy elmagyarázza, ha sem James sem Lily nem változtat a magatartásán, és vet véget az örökös civódásnak, elmúlik ez az év is, ők pedig elszalasztják a lehetőséget, hogy kiderítsék egymáshoz valók-e. – Lily kér…

Az ajtó fölé akasztott mágikus harangocskák – meg a rögtön felhangzó, ingerült „Csukd már be!" – kiáltás – új vendég érkezését adta hírül. A lány a kesztyűjével babrált, miközben a tekintetével izgatottan keresett valakit.

– Hé, Christina! – A hetedéves hollóhátasok a fogadó túlsó végében sajátítottak ki két nagyobb asztalt, és hevesen integettek a lánynak, hogy ő is csatlakozzon hozzájuk.

Christina elmosolyodott, de nem mozdult.

– Szóval – fogott bele Piton újra. – Faggatott – vagyis csak akart, de ez nem fontos –, arról…

Remus lecsapta az addig szorongatott vajsörös üveget, majd elszántan felpattant, a küszöbön ácsorgó hollóhátashoz sietett, és teketóriázás nélkül megcsókolta. James és Sirius leesett állal, tanácstalanul bámulták a – valószínűleg kifejezetten nekik szóló – „műsort". Pitont is váratlanul érte a dolog, de ő nem vette zokon, hogy Remus nem avatta be a szívügyeibe, azért meg szinte hálás volt, hogy a fiú ilyen pazar előadást rendezett az újság közlésére, mert így a szünetre halaszthatta a Jamesnek szánt „kioktatást". „Úgyis nyüglődés lesz az első perctől az utolsóig."

Peter durván Sirius oldalába könyökölt. – Remus titka – suttogta széles vigyorral.


	15. Ahol minden elkezdődött

15. fejezet: Ahol minden elkezdődött

A Potter-ház nappalijában álltak, utazóládákkal és egyéb, kisebb táskákkal körülbástyázva. Sirius még mindig prüszkölt a beszippantott hamutól, James pedig a talárja ujját tisztogatta. Gerald úgy gondolta, az a hazajutás legkevésbé körülményes módja, ha a fiúk a többi diákkal együtt szépen lesétálnak Roxmortsba, majd ahelyett, hogy az Expresszen kényelmesen elzötykölődnek Londonig, a hopp-hálózattal utaznak a helyi postahivatalból.

– Pakoljatok ki! – tanácsolta Karen. – Addig készítek valami uzsonnát.

Sirius a kandallóhoz sétált, hogy eltüntesse az érkezésük nyomait.

– Milyen lovagias – kuncogott az asszony.

– Inkább csak éhes – jegyezte meg James vigyorogva. – Kizárólag a korgó gyomra sarkallhatta arra, hogy önként takarítson. Amíg megcsinálja, te mehetsz főzőcskézni. Tapmancs – fordult sóhajtva a barátjához –, elképzelni is ijesztő, milyen lesz, ha majd egyedül élsz.

Sirius grimaszolva folytatta a „munkát".

– Ugyanaz a szoba, mint nyáron? – kérdezte Perselus, miközben előhúzta a pálcáját, hogy Locomotor-bűbájt szórjon a csomagokra.

– A _szobád_- hangsúlyozta Gerald, mire a fiú meglepetten kapta fel a fejét. – Min csodálkozol? Neked is jár, mint Siriusnak vagy Jamesnek. Persze, nyáron bizonyos körülmények lehetetlenné tették, hogy kiélvezd. – A mosolya kiszélesedett. – Különben is, elég tágas a ház, megengedhetem magamnak, hogy nagyvonalú legyek.

– Mintha korábban azt mondtad volna – szúrta közbe James gonoszkodva –, hogy a saját érdekünkben és a varázslótársadalom biztonságáért mindhármunkat be kéne zsúfolni egy…

– Mind az ötötöket – vágott közbe az apja, majd a játékát vesztett kisgyereket utánozva megcsóválta a fejét. – Kétlem, hogy Remus meg Peter szülei díjaznának egy ilyen önkényes intézkedést.

– Azt állítja, képtelen lenne meggyőzni őket, hogy ez az egyetlen hatékony módszer a megnevelésünkre? – morogta Piton lehajtott fejjel, a holmijukkal szöszmötölve.

Gerald tekintete egy pillanatig elidőzött a fiún. – Ezzel burkoltan az elismerését óhajtotta kifejezni, Mr. Piton? – Tréfálkozásnak hatott ez is, leplezve a férfi hirtelen támadt feszültségét és szomorúságát. Miután Mordonnal és Dumbledore-ral elhozták Pitont az Azkabanból, nem akarta kérdésekkel, sem nagybetűs _beszélgetésekkel_nyaggatni. Úgy érezte, helyesebb, ha időt hagy a fiúnak, és Jamesre meg a barátaira bízza, hogy segítsenek neki úgy-ahogy feldolgozni a történteket. „De most már én következem."

– Talán igen, de leginkább… nem. – Perselus felegyenesedett, és tőle szokatlan módon elmosolyodott. – Ne legyen telhetetlen, Mr. Potter!

A férfi rövid ideig farkasszemet nézett vele, aztán Piton intésére a csomagok felemelkedtek, és lebegve elindultak kifelé a nappaliból.

* * *

Piton botladozva evickélt Gerald után a térdig érő hóban, és a türelme utolsó cseppjeit arra áldozta, hogy visszafogja magát, és ne kezdjen üvölteni a férfival. Ha nem is törődött a csizmájába folyó latyakkal, a bőrét szaggató faggyal – ez tulajdonképpen felüdülés volt: tiszta és egészséges hideg, nem úgy mint a dementoroké –, meg a sétájuk tökéletes értelmetlenségével, akkor is bőségesen akadt volna mondandója. „Miért nem hoppanálhattunk? Miért nem Jamesszel jött? Hisz ez nyilván valami bugyuta Potter-tradíció… Miért kellett otthon… – Nem, nem! _A házban_– hagynom a pálcámat?"

– Most nagyon utálsz, jól sejtem? – érdeklődött Gerald vidáman.

– Optimista, ha azt képzeli, hogy ez pillanatnyi állapot – morogta a fiú.

A férfi vállai megrázkódtak a hangtalan kacagástól. – Gyerünk, folytasd! – bíztatta Pitont. – Semmiféle következménye nem lesz, akármit is mondasz.

– Hát jó – sóhajtott a másik. – Maga akarta.

– És te, már hosszú hónapok óta.

– Ki nem állhatom, hogy bármi történik is, az egy pillanatra sem ingatja meg – a maga családjának annyi önbizalom jutott, hogy az tucatnyi hozzám hasonlónak elég lenne –, és…

– Ne szerénykedj! – somolygott Gerald. – Persze, tudom, hogy a tinédzserkor olykor ezzel jár. Önértékelési problémák… De te lassan kinősz belőle.

Piton méltatlankodva hördült fel, de rögtön meg is bánta, mert a jeges levegő miatt másodpercekig képtelen volt válaszolni. – Látja, ez a másik. Kiforgatja minden szavamat, gúnyt űz belőlem…

– Javíts ki, ha tévednék, de úgy hallottam, te is előszeretettel teszed ezt.

Piton dühösen mordult fel. – Ha leckéztetni akar, ne ámítson azzal, hogy elmondhatom, mi zavar. Ha meg komolyan gondolta, ne alacsonyítson gyerekké!

– Bocsánat. Tovább! – Az emelkedő mögött feltűnt a falu templomának tornya, Gerald azonban határozott léptekkel a jobboldalt húzódó tölgyes felé vette az irányt. – Kerüljünk! – javasolta.

Felesleges volt, Piton mégsem ellenkezett. Mindenképpen be akarta fejezni ezt a beszélgetést. A havat rugdosva haladt a férfi mellett. – Gyűlölöm, hogy sérthetetlennek mutatja magát, olyannak, aki érinthetetlen, akiről minden rossz lepereg. Elhiteti másokkal, hogy bármitől képes őket megvédeni, hogy mindig talál megoldást…

– Haragszol, amiért a te esetedben nem sikerült? – Erre gyanakodott már a fiúk érkezésének délelőttjén is.

– Ugyan, terve volt – vágta rá Piton türelmetlenül. – De van hogy a _megnyerő_ modor, az _elbűvölő_személyiség – sorolta szarkasztikusan – meg valami homályos, titkolt kapcsolat nem elég.

Gerald figyelmét felkeltette az önkéntelenül elejtett célzás. Ugyan kizártnak tartotta, hogy Piton vagy akár James és Sirius hallottak a Rendről, de a megfigyelés, amit a fiú szavai feltételeztek mindenképpen érdekes volt. _Azt_az eszmecserét azonban későbbre tervezte. Ezúttal mást kellett tisztázniuk.

– Mit vársz tőlem? – kérdezte komolyan.

– Azt akarom, hogy csak egyetlen egyszer _igazán_érdekelje valami – morogta a fiú alig hallhatóan, de kellő ingerültséggel.

– Tudod, hogy érdekel.

– Néha tudni kevés – felelte Piton keserűen.

Gerald a szeme sarkából tanulmányozta a fiú vonásait. – Ne hozzam szóba a szüleidet, ugye? – kérdezte óvatosan.

– Nézze! – A hangja minden addiginál élesebben csattant. – Senkivel nem beszéltem erről, és ne higgye, hogy _magával_, ráadásul éppen most, hajlandó leszek.

Gerald mosolyogni próbált, de egyre kevésbé érzett kedvet hozzá. – Értek én a szóból… Nem faggattalak róluk, csak érdeklődtem szabadna-e.

– És irritál, hogy mindig mindenre van válasza – tért vissza Piton a panaszai taglalásához.

– Mert azokra szükség van, Perselus. – Megállt, és a kezeit dörzsölgetve pillantott a fenyves felé. A fák fölött szakadozott, soványka füstcsíkok kúsztak lustán a ragyogó decemberi égre. – Rettegek attól, hogy egyszer olyasmivel szembesülök, ami meghaladj az erőmet és a tudásomat. Márpedig be fog következni. Nem is olyan sokára.

– Jóslat? – tippelt Piton cseppnyi – a varázstudomány ezen ágának szóló – megvetéssel.

– Száraz következtetés. – Gerald nehézkeset sóhajtott. – Nem szeretnék most erre sok szót vesztegetni. Egyelőre legyen elég annyi, hogy amit Voldemort eddig mutatott, csupán ízelítő volt. Hamarosan, talán hónapokon belül, támadni fog. Keményebben, nagyobb erőket és a legaljasabb feketemágiát mozgósítva, és… fogalmam sincs a varázslóvilág meddig lesz képes ellenállni neki.

Perselus a kitaposott havat fixírozva mérlegelte az elhangzottakat. – Mégis bizakodik – összegezte a benyomásait.

– Hogy kérhetném másoktól, hogy harcoljanak, ha én magam feladom? – Gerald hangjába lassanként visszatért a derűs színezet.

– Kiktől?

– Az egész társadalmunktól…

– Nem. Most. Kiktől? – kérdezte Piton csendesen, továbbra is a maga elé meredve.

Gerald önfeledten felnevetett. – Mardekárosok! – Persleus ezt a reakciót nem tudta mire vélni. – Kórósan gyanakvó vagy, mondták már? – A fiú bosszús tekintete láttán igyekezett lehiggadni. – Sajnálom, Mr. Piton, de ez az információ jelenleg nem tartozik Önre.

Piton fogcsikorgatva fordult el tőle. – A mugli üzletek ilyenkor korán bezárnak – mormolta. – Ha tényleg vásárolni akar, nem ártana kicsit szedni a lábunk.

Gerald egy ideig a dühösen trappoló fiú mögött haladt, mosolyogva figyelve a csalinkázó alakot. – Változtattál már valamit a szobán?

Piton megtorpant, így a férfi könnyedén beérhette. – Minek?

– Hogyhogy minek? Mert a tiéd. Átalakíthatod a bútorokat; ha nem tetszenek, kidobálhatod őket – sorolta Gerald a lehetőségeket – kidekorálhatod, átfestheted… Zöld-ezüstre is akár. Engem nem zavar.

– Ismétlem: minek? Arra a néhány napra, amit most itt töltök?

– És mi lesz nyáron? Később? Nem akarlak megbántani, de tájékozódtam kicsit az anyagi helyzeted után, és nem engedheted meg magadnak, hogy saját lakást vegyél…

– Nos, azért… – vonta össze Piton felháborodva a szemöldökét.

– Rendes környéken, megfelelő állapotban és felszereltséggel – nyomatékosította Gerald.

– Most én kérdezem meg: mit akar tőlem?

– Fogadd el, amit kínálunk! – felelte a férfi egyszerűen. – Csak ennyit.

* * *

Piton lehajtott fejjel térdelt halomnyi zizegő, csillogó, ezerszínű csomagolópapír között, a kezében egy puha, sötétzöld pulóverrel, és semmi pénzért nem nézett volna a Potterekre vagy Siriusra. („Mardekár, kérlek! Mindig elhanyagoltál. Csak most az egyszer… Könyörgöm! Nyíljon meg alattam a föld!") Ám mivel semmiféle jel nem utalt arra, hogy a fohásza meghallgatásra találna, kénytelen volt mégis rászánni magát. „Tudtam! Mind engem bámulnak. Mit várnak? Könnyes hálálkodást?" A legzavaróbb azonban az volt, hogy képtelen volt olyan ridegen és szúrósan nézni, mint szeretett volna.

– Én… – Utálta, ha nem bírt befejezni egy mondatot. (Főleg, ha kizárólag a saját gyengeségét hibáztathatta érte.) – Köszönöm… Mindent… Boldog karácsonyt! – hadarta el motyogva.

A többiek elismételték a jókívánságot, ki tudja hányadszorra azon az estén, aztán újra nyomasztó csend ereszkedett a szobára. Piton fuldoklott tőle.

– Oh… Öhm… Sirius, mutasd csak! – James a kezét nyújtotta a könyvecskéért, ami a barátja foteljének karfáján hevert. – Határidőnapló? Ez jellemző Remusra.

– Valójában… – Sirius elvigyorodott – ez egy sokkal rafináltabb holmi. Úgy is fogalmazhatunk, hogy Holdsáp bosszúja az én ajándékomért. – A tenyerébe támasztotta az állát. – Honnan sejthette, hogy… – Karenre sandítva elvörösödött, és okosabbnak ítélte nem befejezni a mondatot.

– Mit küldtél neki? – tudakolta James mintegy mellékesen, miközben átpörgette a könyv lapjait. (Remus sokat fáradozhatott vele. Képregényszerűség volt, újságokból kivágott fotókból és illusztrációkból összeállítva, gyönyörű, de elborzadó vagy megrémülő nők és a Zordó főszereplésével. Olyan tanácsokkal teletűzdelve, mint „Tartsd bezárva a kutyádat, kiváltképp, ha olyan pocsékul fest, mint emberalakban jobb napokon!" vagy „Ajánlatos évente minimum kétszer megfürdetni. Ne reménykedj! Noszogatás nélkül legfeljebb a sárban hempergésre szánja rá magát.") – Elképesztő, hogy Holdsáp nem mesélt nekünk a barátnőjéről, nem, anya? Tapmancs biztos nem szalasztotta el ezt a remek alkalmat, hogy viszonzásul megtréfálja. Ne szemérmeskedj, Sirius! Hadd nevessünk egy kicsit!

Sirius gyilkos pillantást lövellt James felé, Piton pedig somolyogva konstatálta, hogy immár Black is osztozik a kívánságában. „Habár… Maradni, és a nyűglődését figyelni is vonzó lehetőség – gondolta kajánul. – Kösz, Potter!"

* * *

Piton törökülésben ült az ágyon, és az éjjeliszekrényre állított gyertya fényénél a _Bájital-túra Bizánctól Britanniáig _című kötetet lapozgatta, mikor Potter és Black bemasíroztak a szobájába. Bár jócskán elmúlt éjfél, úgy tűnt egyáltalán nincs szándékában aludni. Még pizsamába se öltözött át.

James lerúgta a papucsát, és vigyorogva helyezkedett el a fiúval szemben. – Ááá, tehát a fanyalgásod csak álca volt, és igazából tetszik az ajándékom.

– Rosszul olvasol az arckifejezésekből, Potter – sóhajtott Piton. – Pusztán meglepődtem, hogy betetted a lábad egy könyvesboltba. Amúgy… Mit akartok? – Kérdőn pillantott egyikről a másikra.

Sirius megrántotta a vállát. – Dumálni. – Elorozta Piton párnáját, majd az ágy végébe dobta és leheveredett. – Hacsak nem szeretnél inkább lefeküdni. – Jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett a fiú nappali öltözetére. - Ahogy elnézlek, nem.

James szigorúan mérte végig Pitont. – Mennyit alszol az Azkaban óta?

– Ideillőbb kérdés lenne, hogy mennyit aludtam összesen. – Beletörődően csukta be a könyvet, aztán rakta az éjjeliszekrényre. Milliószor kellemesebb lett volna ősi bájitalrecepteket tanulmányozni, de nem dobhatta ki a két fiút. „Tulajdonképpen… Miért is nem?"

James tekintete vészjóslóvá vált. – Ez rossz vicc.

– De igaz állítás.

– Szükséged van pihenésre, ahhoz hogy felépülj – csatlakozott Sirius is az aggályoskodó kioktatáshoz.

Piton a homlokát dörzsölte. Ez a csevej már most kimerítette, pedig még igencsak az elején tartottak. – Nem vagyok beteg, Black.

– De nem is vagy jól – ellenkezett Sirius. – James is egyetért velem.

Az említett komoran bólintott. Az imént Tapmancs a legédesebb – Lilys – álmából verte fel, csak hogy megkérdezze, nem találja-e furcsának Piton viselkedését, aztán James véleményét hallva, miszerint a fiú „olyan… normális", győzedelmesen kijelentette, hogy „de ő nem normális, ő Piton", majd átrángatta ide.

– Igaza van. – Immár elég éber volt ahhoz, hogy akusztikusan is nyilatkozzon. – Nem is emlékszem, mikor tettél utoljára megjegyzést bármelyikünkre…

– Hiányolod? Örömmel bepótolom – sziszegte Piton.

James ciccegve ingatta a fejét. – _Mosolyogtál._Te. És valódi volt, tudatos. Szándékosan korábban csak vicsorogni meg fintorogni láttalak.

– Potter, tényleg _ez_a problémátok?

Siriusnak kissé inába szállt a bátorsága a Piton szemében örvénylő, fojtogató haragtól – régen nem érdekelte volna, ezúttal azonban beszélgetni akart vele, nem megátkozni –, de azért kibökte: – Inkább Jamest kellett volna mondanod.

– Ha rébuszokat használsz, az általában megnehezíti a kommunikációt.

„Lefordítva: Mi van? A saját érdekedben, azt ajánlom, gyorsan nyögd ki! Hát jó…" – A megfigyeléseim alapján, ha igazán felidegesítünk – ami mostanában még szerénységemnek is szinte leküzdhetetlen kihívás –, vagy valamit mindenképpen szeretnél megértetni velünk, hajlamos vagy keresztnéven szólítani.

– Rendben, néha talán kicsúszott a számon – ismerte be Piton morogva. – Micsoda tragédia! – fröcsögte. „Ne mereszd a szemed, _Sirius_! Tényleg az. Elvesztettem a kontrollt. Szentséges Merlin! Hol lesz ennek a vége?"

– Nem zavar – visszakozott a másik azonnal, és a kezeire támaszkodva félig ülő helyzetbe nyomta magát. – Csak… állati fura. Persze… hozzá tudnék szokni, hogy így nevezel. Egy idő után még ahhoz is, hogy én Perselusnak hívjalak. – Piton erre példás grimaszt vágott. – De nem ez a lényeg – rázta meg a fejét Sirius, aztán visszahanyatlott a párnára. – Kolléga?

James mélyet lélegzett. – Jó, hogy ilyen vagy – vallotta be halkan. – Higgadtabb, kezelhetőbb… De… az oka nem tetszik.

Piton megfeszült. – Miért? Szerinted mi az oka? – suttogta.

– A dementorok.

A szó sűrű, gonosz árnyként lebegett közöttük. Piton megborzongott. Szerette volna magára húzni a takarót, elbújni… Legalább elfújni a gyertyát, hogy ne legyen így „közszemlére" téve.

– Mit mutattak neked?

– Még apádban is volt annyi tapintat, hogy ezt ne kérdezze meg – mondta Piton rekedten, neheztelőn.

– A szüleid halálát? – bukott ki Siriusból. Legszívesebben orrba vágta volna magát érte. „Vagy tedd meg te! – nézett bíztatón Pitonra. – Gyerünk, haver! Nem leszek dühös. Csak ne…"

– Mi közötök hozzá? – Talán üvölteni akarta, de elcsuklott hangja.

Se James, se Sirius nem kezdett mentegetőzni vagy lépett tovább, másra terelve a szót. Helyette őt figyelték némán, várakozva.

– Ah… – Piton a mellkaséhoz húzta, majd átölelte a térdeit. – Nyomorult Tekergők… – mormolta. – Igen, kínoztak a szüleimmel is. De csak az elején… és nem a halálukkal. Aztán… „ízletesebb" emlékekre akadtak. Tudjátok, mi a különös? – pillantott fel váratlanul. – _Azoktól_eredetileg izgatott voltam, büszke, olykor talán még boldog is.

– Mit idéztek fel? – nyelt nagyot Sirius.

– A varázslataimat – felelte a másik megsemmisülten. – A Félvér Herceg könyvét. Ilyen alapozás után pedig... a tudatot, hogy Julian halála az én bűnöm.

– Eszednél vagy? – förmedt rá James.

Sirius is átlátta Piton gondolatmenetét, de igyekezett nyugodtabban reagálni. – Ha nincs a Sectumsempra, más átokkal végeznek vele. Az eredmény ugyanaz.

Piton ingerülten csóválta a fejét. – Nem érted a lényeget, Black. A „ha" nem jó semmire. Elszalasztott lehetőség, lezárult út… Értéktelen. Nem számít, Mallory mit tehetett volna még. Az _én_átkomat használta…

– És úgy érzed, a bűntudatod helyénvaló? – tapogatózott James fújtatva.

– Teljességgel az.

– Ez hülyeség – közölte Sirius a plafonnal. (Aztán eligazgatta a párnát, és tudálékosan bámult Pitonra.) – Különben is, honnan ez a hirtelen jött önkínzási-hajlam? Nem tudom, feltűnt-e, de senki nem hibáztat téged. Egyetlen újság se csámcsogott azon, Mallory honnan szedte a gyilkos varázslatot…

– Mert eltussolták. Szerintem Mordon intézte el Dumbledore vagy – Jamesre pillantott – az apád kérésére. – Erőtlen kísérletet tett arra, hogy más irányba terelje a beszélgetést: – Ők hárman… Nem vettétek észre, hogy mindig olyan, mintha valami kötelékre hivatkoznának…

– Senki nem kötözködött – folytatta Sirius, fittyet hányva Piton kibontakozófélben lévő összesküvés-elméletére.

– Persze, hogy nem – sóhajtott a másik. – Állandóan a nyakamon lógtok, és a módszereitek – akárcsak a tökéletes gátlástalanságotok – túl jól ismertek. Ki merészelne újat húzni veletek?

– Rajtad és Evansön kívül? – tűnődött Sirius. – A korosztályunkból nem sokan.

A feltámadó szél „fütyülve" vágtázott keresztül a környező dombokon, és megzörgette az ablaktáblákat.

– Hagyjuk ezt! – kérte Piton a dementor-ügyre utalva. – Nem dicsekedhetek nagy tapasztalattal, de azt hiszem, ez már kívül esik a „dumálni" kategóriáján. Egyébként se lehet ilyen… – kereste a legkifejezőbb jelzőt – hipp-hopp módon lerendezni. Ejnye-bejnye, nem kellene így érezned… Nem megy.

– Ugyan, Piton.

– Csak semmi „ugyan, Piton" – csattant fel a fiú.

– Úgy is van – helyeselt James. – Ha sajnálni akarja magát, teret kell adnunk neki.

Sirius és Piton egyaránt úgy néztek rá, mintha meghibbant volna.

James hanyagul megrántotta a vállát. – Úgyse bírjuk meggyőzni egymást, tehát szükségtelen is strapálni magunkat. A kedves Herceg egyre ingerlékenyebb, és Merlin a megmondhatója, meddig képes még ellenállni a kísértésnek, hogy összevesszen velünk – magyarázta nagy' bölcsen Siriusnak. – Tapmancs és én – fordult Pitonhoz – zokon vesszük, ha nem hallgatsz ránk, és a végén drasztikusabb eszközökhöz lennénk kénytelenek folyamodni, ami szintén azzal járna, hogy válogatott szitkokat kiabálva kirúgsz innen minket. Akarja ezt bármelyikünk is? – érdeklődött ártatlanul, aztán elvigyorodott. – Na, ugye! Sirius viszont felvetett egy érdekes témát.

– Lily? – kérdezett rá Piton mártír-arccal.

– Lily.

– Jaj, Ágas! – Sirius kiráncigálta a párnát maga alól, majd a fejére nyomta. – Nem kívánhatod, hogy hajnalok hajnalán is az ömlengésedet hallgassuk – nyöszörögte.

– Tetszik neked?

Sirius nemes egyszerűséggel a szoba túlsó végébe hajította a párnát, és úgy ült fel, mintha zsinóron rántották volna. – Átaludtam volna valamit? – Bágyadtan pislogott a másik két fiúra, akik szótlanul nézték egymást.

– Nem, James – válaszolta Piton halkan.

Sirius irreális vágyat érzett, hogy visongva – „Megmondtam, megmondtam!" – tapsikolni kezdjen, de egyrészt már réges-rég elmúlt ötéves, emellett Piton se tagadta a furcsa „mániát".

– Vonzódsz hozzá?

– Nem jobban, mint más lányhoz… Vallatsz?

– Nem – lehelte James. – Bocsáss meg!

Siriust kiborította a színtelen, monoton tónus, amit használtak. „Egyszer tudnám megfékezni a nyelvem! – siránkozott, holott tisztában volt vele, hogy az ő óhajai ezt az eszmecserét nem befolyásolják. – Inkább a Lily-dicshimnusz, mint ez."

– Mit tennél, ha igennel feleltem volna?

– Nem áldoznám fel azt, ami van, olyanért, ami talán nem is lehetne. – James megszakította a szemkontaktust. – Lilytől is függne, de elég nyilvánvaló, ő hogyan viszonyul hozzám.

Sirius lekászálódott az ágyról, és a háta mögött összekulcsolt kézzel az ablakhoz lépett. A szél porhavat sodort le a párkányról. Közeledett a reggel, az ég ólmos szürkébe fordult, és a dombok közt kanyargó úton egyre több fényszóró tünedezett fel.

– Mi lett az optimizmusoddal?

James ajka halvány mosolyra rándult. – Kiapadt. – Felsóhajtott. – Egy ideje amúgy is csak álca volt.

Ezen Sirius is meglepődött, mégse szólt közbe, vagy ment vissza hozzájuk.

Piton szeretett volna valami vigasztalót mondani. - Nem mer engedni, mert fél, hogy valóban…

– Akkora egy öntelt hólyag vagyok, hogy seprű nélkül is repülhetnék? – idézte James már-már derűsen. – Minden jellemzésre emlékszem – jegyezte meg nosztalgikusan.

Piton bólintott. – Nem kockáztat, mert nem akar csalódni benned.

– Én pedig… néha megkönnyebbülök, hogy visszautasít. – Sirius kis híján felnevetett, mikor meglátta a tulajdon megnyúlt ábrázatát tükröződni az ablaküvegen. – Olyan régóta játsszuk ezt… – folytatta James. – Mi van, ha ez már nem több, mint egy… mint egy szerep? – Undorodva ejtette ki az utolsó szavakat.

– Nos… – ásította Piton. (James mosolya kiszélesedett.) – Derítsd ki!

* * *

Piton a szőnyegen feküdt, a fejével szinte a karácsonyfa alatt, és hagyta, hogy a tudatát betöltse Remus és Sirius könnyed vitája – valami mugli játék szabályain kaptak össze, amit Peter hozott –, a fenyőillat és a tűz ropogása. Mindannyian közel húzódtak a kandallóhoz, nemcsak a meleg miatt, hanem mert a színes lánggal égő gyertyákon kívül az volt a szoba egyetlen fényforrása. James és Peter vajsört iszogatva ücsörögtek a kanapén, az elmúlt év eseményeit tárgyalva.

Gerald és Karen - akik épp egy meghívásnak tettek eleget - engedélyezték, hogy James áthívja Féregfarkat meg Holdsápot, egy – mint ő mondta – „csendes szilveszterezésre". Piton meglepetésére valóban így alakult, és a dolog nem csapott át holmi őrült, értelmetlen, Tekergő-stílusú „kalandba".

Persze, egy kis bolondozástól se ódzkodott volna – legalábbis annyira –, de ez mégiscsak jobb volt. Nem tudta megnevezni az érzést. A szíve erősebben vert, mint máskor, és arra ösztökélte, hogy felugorjon, hogy tegyen valamit, hogy minél teljesebben kiélvezze ezeket a perceket, ugyanakkor összeszorult a torka, ha arra gondolt, hogy megmoccanva elrontja a varázslatot. Csak egyben volt biztos: belehalt volna, ha ezt elveszik tőle.


	16. Tartozások

16. fejezet: Tartozások

– A pályaválasztást meghatározó vizsgák közeledtével stb… kötelező megjelenni… további információkért blablabla… keresse fel… ezekben az időpontokban… – olvasta James hangosan – és erősen szelektálva – a hirdetőtáblára szegezett pergamen szövegét. – Úgy rémlik, ötödikben ezt egyszer már eljátszottuk.

– Akkor még a többségünknek nem lehettek határozott tervei a jövőt illetően – felelte Remus, felvéve a professzor-stílust. Peter egyszer megjegyezte, hogy azért imádja ezt annyira, mert úgy érezheti tőle, ő az egyetlen felnőtt a társaságban. – Különben is, két év alatt a tanulmányi eredmények is változhatnak.

– Nekem semmi kedvem McGalagonnyal cseverészni – rántotta meg a vállát Sirius. – Mit mondjak neki? Hogy szeretnék kicsit lazítani, és szórni Alphard bácsikám pénzét?

– Most nem azt csinálod? – érdeklődött Piton, miközben közelebb lépett, hogy ő is tanulmányozza a hirdetményt.

– Nem egészen – oktatta ki Sirius. – Jelenleg korlátozva vagyok. Roxmortsnál messzebb nem mehetek, az időm nagy része felett a tanárok rendelkeznek… – Elborzadva rázkódott össze. – Jóságos Merlin! Mennyi drága órát fecsérelek el! – Színpadias sóhajjal szorította a szívéhez a kezét, miközben a fejét csóválta.

„Tényleg erre vágysz, Sirius?" – James úgy nézett a fiúra, mintha hosszú idő után akkor látná először, igazán, és megijedt attól, amit talált. Szinte nem múlt úgy hét, hogy a Reggeli Próféta ne számolt volna be megmagyarázhatatlan eltűnésekről, vagy egy merényletről, esetleg minisztériumi berkekből kiszivárgott zsarolásról. „Nem engedhetjük meg magunknak, hogy az iskola falain kívül is kölykök maradjunk." Tudta, és beletörődött. Készült is rá, de nem akart Sirius nélkül felnőni.

– Tiszta hülye vagy, Tapmancs – feddte meg Remus a fiút. – Ha nekem olyan lehetőségeim volnának…

– Lehetőségek! – horkant fel Peter. – Minek a többes szám? Egy is megteszi, ha elég jó.

Piton elfordult a hirdetőtáblától, helyet engedve annak a néhány hugrabugosnak, akik leszakadtak az előcsarnokon keresztülvágó csoporttól, és a fiú vállára tette a kezét. – Egyetértek, és legalább mentesülsz a választás kötelezettségétől. Meg aztán… Akárhogy is alakul később, nem kell magadat hibáztatnod, hiszen nem cselekedhettél másként.

– Nem, nem – vitatkozott Sirius. – Épp a tévedés eshetősége adja meg az egész zamatát. Keserű vagy édes… izgalmas – magyarázta álmodozó tekintettel.

Piton megvonta a vállát. – De a keserű résznél kényelmesebb, ha a sorsot okolhatjuk, önvád helyett.

– És mi lesz a jellemfejlődéssel – tárta szét a karját James –, a felelősségvállalással…

– Az ebéddel? - sóhajtott Remus ábrándosan.

– Jaj, Holdsáp! – Sirius átkarolta a fiú vállát, és vonszolni kezdte a Nagyterem felé. – Olyan földhözragadt tudsz lenni.

* * *

James végül csak pénteken szánta rá magát, hogy felkeresse a házvezető tanárát. Remus már a hirdetmény kifüggesztése utáni napon megejtette a látogatást, és Siriust is elcipelte magával. McGalagony valósággal tombolt a Tapmanccsal folytatott eszmecseréjét követően, így azon a délutánon minden épeszű griffendéles széles ívben elkerülte az irodáját. Peter is – az eredeti terveivel ellentétben – csak csütörtökön merészkedett oda, mikor a barátai épp dupla bájitaltanon tespedtek, és ebédnél elmesélte, hogy az átváltoztatástan professzor – mielőtt rátértek volna az ő ügyére – hosszú perceken át dúlva-fúlva ecsetelte, hogy életében nem hozta még össze a balsors Sirius Blacknél felelőtlenebb, szelesebb, önzőbb, gyerekesebb diákkal.

A folyosó kongott az ürességtől. Valamelyik közeli teremben Flitwick tartott órát, és a puffanásokból ítélve a taszító-bűbájt gyakorolhatták. McGalagony irodája elé néhány egyszerű széket helyeztek, a kint várakozók számára, de jelenleg csak egyvalakinek volt szüksége rájuk. A karcsú alak szorosan maga csavarta a köpenyét, hogy így védekezzen a tél hűvöse ellen. A haja ragyogott a magas ablakokon beáradó napfényben, és minduntalan az arcába hullt, miközben a lány az ölében fekvő vaskos könyvet olvasgatta. James lassított a léptein, hogy kicsivel tovább figyelhesse.

– Hello Evans! – üdvözölte vidáman, mikor elfoglalta a szomszédos széket.

Lily összerezzent, és dühösen csapta be a könyvet. – Potter – mérte végig a fiút fintorogva. – Idáig olyan gyönyörű, békés délutánom volt…

– Nem unatkoztál egyedül?

– Nyugtom volt és tanulhattam – felelte Lily kimérten, miközben jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett Jamesre.

A fiú természetesen értette a célzást, csak ahogy mindig, ezúttal is figyelmen kívül hagyta. – Ki van a vén McGalagonynál? – tudakolta csevegő hangon.

– Vigyázz a nyelvedre! – pisszegte le Lily megbotránkozva. – McGalagony hallásának nem szab gátat egy ilyen vékonyka ajtó – suttogta. – Nem csodálkoznék, ha egy másodperc múlva fújtatva rontana ki ide, hogy a „véredet követelje"… Én semmiféle közösséget nem vállalok veled. – Tüntetően elfordult Jamestől, és találomra felütötte a könyvet.

– Persze – bólogatott a fiú hamis megértéssel. – A végén még folt esne a prefektus kisasszony makulátlan hírnevén.

– Úgy bizony – morogta a lány. – De ha kérhetem, inkább említs iskolaelsőként! Az mégiscsak magasabb rang.

– Szörnyű micsoda pöffeszkedő, beképzelt nőszemély vagy, Lily Evans – csóválta a fejét James.

– Vérbeli griffendéles, nemde? – kuncogott a másik.

– Akkor nekem milyen alapon tiltod, hogy a házunkhoz méltón viselkedjek? Bort iszol, de vizet prédikálsz, Evans.

Lily egy pillanatra behunyta a szemét, és mélyet sóhajtott. – Potter, te hajlamos vagy túlzásba esni, amivel csak lejáratod a Griffendélt. Rátarti vagy…

– Voltam.

Lily szkeptikusan húzta el a száját. –… magamutogató…

– Elég jól ismerik már a képességeimet. Nincs szükség rá, hogy továbbra is fitogtassam őket.

–… felszínes…

– Óvatosan! Ez messzemenő következtetésekhez vezet.

–… oktalanul kegyetlen.

– Miért, ha meg tudnám indokolni, az mentség volna?

– Jaj! Pofa be, Potter! – préselte ki Lily az összeszorított ajkai közül.

– Ha ilyen durván lapozol, elszakítod – figyelmeztette James csendesen a lányt, aki láthatóan azon volt, hogy a szánnivaló lexikonon vezesse le az indulatait.

Lily kivételesen megfogadta a tanácsot, felkapta a táskáját a szék mellől, és belegyömöszölte a könyvet. – Amúgy most Claire van a professzornál – közölte, mintha mi sem történt volna. Félresöpörte az arcába hullott lángvörös tincseket, és udvarias – a régi, de nem túl kedves ismerősnek kijáró – mosollyal nézett a fiúra. – Őt várom.

James nem engedte magát ilyen egyszerűen lerázni. – Akkor nem hiszem, hogy hosszúra nyúlna az eszmecseréjük. Claire bejelenti, amit a szobatársaitok egyébként is hetekkel ezelőtt szétkürtöltek a kastélyban, hogy ajánlatot kapott a Dimbourne-i Darazsaktól, McGalagony gratulál neki, sok sikert kíván…

– Vagy éppenséggel megpróbálja lebeszélni arról, hogy aláírja azt a szerződést – világított rá Lily.

– Esélye sincs. Miután mindenki azt sulykolta belé, hogy profi játékosként az egekig ívelő karrier várja.

– Ó, igen! – nevetett Lily. – És milyen megdönthetetlen érveket hoztak fel ennek alátámasztására! Sirius például, ha jól emlékszem azt mondta, „jól áll a sárga-fekete, kiemeli a hajad mézes árnyalatát".

– Ez sem utolsó szempont – jelentette ki James tudálékosan. – A reklám fontos, és ahhoz hogy valaki címoldalra kerüljön, teszem azt a Szombati Boszorkányban…

Lily színlelt tűnődéssel érintette az ujját az ajkához. – Nem hiszem, hogy Siriusnak ez járt volna a fejében…

James elvigyorodott. – Ha már így szóba hoztad… Randizunk?

– Álmodban, Potter – vágta rá a lány elkomorodva.

– Ott mindig.

Lily összefonta a karját, és dacosan, elutasítóan meredt maga elé. A napsugarak megtörtek az ablaktáblákon szivárványszínű foltokat pingálva a falakra és a padló köveire.

– Lily…

Kivágódott az iroda ajtaja, és Claire, a griffendéles csapat egyik hajtója hátrált ki a folyosóra. – Viszontlátásra, professzor! – köszönt fennhangon. – További szép napot! – Mikor észrevette a mogorva Lilyt és a szomorú-reménykedő Jameset – a közhangulathoz alkalmazkodva –, lefagyott az arcáról a mosoly. – Üdv Kapitány! – igyekezett egy kis derűt visszacsempészni a szavaiba. – Megint az én szegény barátnőmet inzultálod?

– Ugyan – sóhajtott James, a fejét a nyirkos falnak támasztva. – Hogy is merészelném? Főleg most, hogy befutott _hős megmentője_.

– Helyes – biccentett Claire ál-komolyan. – Hé Lil! – A lány karjáért nyúlt, hogy felhúzza Lilyt a székről. – Cynthia és Danielle lassan másfél órája kuksol a könyvtárban. Nem hagyhatjuk, hogy egy perccel is tovább sínylődjenek Madam Cvikker karmai között. – A lendületesen lépdelő Lilyvel együtt elindult a folyosó távolabbi sarka felé, de néhány méter után megtorpant, és hátrafordult. – Nyugi Kapitány! – James leengedte a kezét, mielőtt az ujjai kilincshez értek volna. – Elintéztem, hogy a tanárnő jó hangulatban legyen.

A fiú halványan elmosolyodott. – Lekötelezel, de ez ment fel a holnapi edzés alól. – Claire csalódottan grimaszolt, majd nyelvet öltött rá. – _Pontban_négykor. El ne felejtsd, Leveens!

* * *

McGalagony az előtte fekvő pergamenre jegyzetelt valamit – valószínűleg a Claire-rel való megbeszélés tapasztalatival kapcsolatban –, aztán összetekerte és a szekrény nyitott fiókjába lebegtette a lapot. – Á, Potter! Jöjjön nyugodtan! – intett, mikor észrevette az ajtóban ácsorgó Jameset. – Foglaljon helyet! – Megvárta, míg a fiú lehuppan a felkínált székre. – Gondolom hallott róla, hogy a barátaival való eszmecserém nem bizonyult túl gyümölcsözőnek.

„Enyhe kifejezés, tanárnő."

– Mr. Lupin természetesen kivétel.

– Természetesen… – morogta James.

– Valami problémája van ezzel, Potter? – érdeklődött McGalagony bevetve a leghatásosabb vasvilla-tekintetét. „Paff! Ennyit _a tanárnő_kicsattanó jókedvéről."

James vigyorogva megrázta a fejét. – Dehogy…

– Mr. Lupin kiválóan helytáll mind tanulmányi téren, mind ami a prefektusi feladatokat illeti.

– Jól jön, ha menteni kell a banda becsületét…

– Önről ellenben nem mondható el, hogy komolyan venné az iskolaelsői teendőket. Azt a jelvényt – bökött az állával a James talárján díszelgő kitűző felé – nem azért kapta, hogy színesebbé váljon a megjelenése.

– Azt el bírom érni segédeszközök nélkül is – helyeselt James.

– Azzal, hogy iskolaelsőket jelölünk ki, nem pusztán jutalmazunk – folytatta McGalagony a fiú okítását. – A cél, hogy minden évben legyen két olyan diák, aki reprezentálja az erényeket, amelyekkel egy átlagon felüli tanuló rendelkezhet.

– Hízelgő, hogy…

McGalagony tekintete ijesztő gyorsasággal felhősödött el. – Elárulom, kétségeim voltak afelől, hogy egy ilyen cím valóban megilleti Önt, Potter. Intelligens, ez vitathatatlan. Remek sportoló.

– Elpirulok, professzor – vigyorgott James szégyenlősen.

A professzor szája megvető fintorra rándult. – Ám a dolog emberi oldalát vizsgálva…

A fiúnak ezúttal torkára forrt a szó.

– Tartok tőle, hogy akármilyen terjedelmes is az a mappa Frics úr irodájában, mindössze a Mr. Pitonnal szembeni támadások töredéke került lejegyzésre benne. A többi szabályszegést már nem is említem. Dumbledore professzor azonban állította, hogy mégis Ön a legalkalmasabb a jelöltek közül. Ismétlem, csak az osztályzatait és egyéb eredményeit tekintve ez vitán felül állt. – McGalagony kissé mintha feszengett volna. – Ősszel már-már hajlottam arra, hogy igazat adjak az igazgató úrnak, de amit november végén művelt a barátaival…

– Készek voltunk vállalni érte a felelősséget.

– Szavak, Potter. Tetszetősen hangzik, de vajon mennyire hihető, hogy tartalom is van mögötte, ha az aki mondja alig három hónap múlva kijelenti, ő egyelőre nem kíván az élettől semmi, és most Mr. Black jelzőjét használom, felnőtteset.

James mindentértő grimasszal bólogatott. – A hosszas bevezető ezek szerint arra szolgál, hogy a tudtomra adja, ha nincs érdemi mondanivalóm, inkább kopjak le?

McGalagony kizárólag azért nézte el a fiúnak a „hanyag" szóhasználatot, mert James négyszer nyerte meg neki a kviddicskupát.

– Nyilván nem így fogalmaztam volna meg, de lényegében erről van szó.

– A hirdetményen az állt, a megjelenés kötelező. – McGalagony óvatosan bólintott. – Ha már eljöttem, tartsuk be a formaságokat! – ajánlotta pimaszul. – Kérdezze meg, mihez akarok kezdeni a Roxfort után!

– Rendben – mondta a professzor pengevékonyra préselt ajkakkal. – Maga legutóbb azt mondta nekem – poros pergamen röppent engedelmesen a kezébe –, idézem: „nincsenek határozott elképzeléseim, de azt hiszem, el tudnám viselni, ha ünnepelt, irigyelt fogóként kéne eltöltenem a következő néhány évet".

James megvonta a vállát. – Nos, azóta meggondoltam magam.

McGalagony elismerően bólintott, és most először tekintett igazi érdeklődéssel a fiúra. – Mint azt két éve is elmagyaráztam, Ön iskolai szinten kiváló játékos, és bizonyára az országos mezőnyben is állná a sarat, de vétek lenne ilyesmire pazarolni a tehetségét. Kimagaslóan teljesítette az RBF-vizsgákat, a legjobbak közt van sötét varázslatok kivédéséből, bűbáj- és bájitaltanból, az átváltoztatás terén pedig csak Mr. Black és talán Mr. Pettigrew ér a nyomába.

James keble dagadt volna a büszkeségtől, ha a professzor csak egy cseppnyi érzelmet vegyít a hangjába. McGalagony azonban olyan szenvtelenül beszélt az eredményeiről, mintha a mentolos humbug receptjét olvasta volna fel.

– Tehát… – Az asszony megigazította a szemüvegét, és maga elé húzta az asztal sarkán pihenő prospektusokat. – Melyik pálya vonzza?

James elmosolyodott. – Auror leszek.

McGalagony a bejelentést követően végtelennek tűnő másodpercekig bámult a fiúra. – Tessék? – hápogta aztán.

James gyanította, hogy ha a tanárnőbe a ténylegesnél – jóval – kevesebb méltóság és önuralom szorult volna, hisztérikus, asztalcsapkodó kacagással reagál a szavaira. – Auror, McGalagony professzor – ismételte ezúttal komolyan.

– Megőrült? – A tanárnő felháborodva kapkodott levegő után. – Soha nem kerülhet be közéjük.

– Miért nem? Épp az imént mondta, hogy a tanulmányi…

– Ne játssza az ostobát, Potter! – rivallt rá McGalagony. – Betört az Azkabanba, hogy megszöktessen egy foglyot…

James előbbre csúszott a széken, és az asztalra támaszkodott. – Piton ártatlan.

– Mikor kifundálták azt az esztelen akciót, és elindultak, ezt még senki nem tudta.

– Én… vagyis mi igen – makacskodott James, és dacosan összefonta a karját. – Különben is, Dumbledore professzor biztosított róla, hogy ami akkor éjjel történt nem fog kiszivárogni. Semmiféle nyilvántartásban vagy jegyzőkönyvben nincs nyoma.

– De Alastor Mordon tudja. – McGalagony fáradtan dörgölte a halántékát.

– Nem számít. Nem hivatkozhat rá. Akkor pedig mivel indokolná, hogy elutasítja a jelentkezésemet?

A színes pergamenek csikorogva adták meg magukat McGalagony ökölbe szoruló ujjainak. – Visszaél az igazgató úr és Mr. Mordon jóindulatával – sziszegte a professzor.

– Én nem így látom – felelte a fiú halkan.

– Vagyis nem ért egyet azzal, hogy enyhén fogalmazva arcátlanság és mérhetetlen arroganciára valló cselekedet, olyan törvények védelmére felesküdni, amiket előzőleg durván áthágott? Maga mint auror! Ez…

– Mi mást csinálhatnék? – fakadt ki James dühösen. – Menjek el kviddicsezni, ahogy tizenöt évesen terveztem, mintha a varázslóvilágban minden rendben volna?

McGalagony levegőt vett a – hasonlóan indulatosnak ígérkező – válaszhoz, de az első szótag után megakadt, és elgondolkodva nézett Jamesre. – Potter… – kezdte elölről a fejét ingatva. – A tanév eleje óta gondot okoz eldöntenem, hogyan viszonyuljak magához. Egyrészt még mindig meglep, ha azt tapasztalom, hogy képes a szórakozáson túl is érdeklődést tanúsítani valami iránt, másfelől, főleg Mr. Piton ügye és az azkabani események után, elvártam, hogy foglalkozzon az iskolán kívüli dolgokkal, és észrevegye, milyen nagyszabású és aggasztó, ami jelenleg a világunkban folyik.

Jamest az elején összezavarta a hirtelen váltás, és az engedékenyebb hangnem, de hamar összeszedte magát. – Tanárnő, Ön…

– Felhívom a figyelmét, hogy nem azért van itt, hogy politikai kérdéseket vitassunk meg – vágott közbe a professzor szigorúan. – Tehát… – Feljebb tolta a szemüvegét, és maga elé emelte a megviselt tájékoztatók közül kihalászott lapot. – Sötét varázslatok kivédése, átváltoztatástan, bűbájtan: ezekkel nem lesz probléma, igaz? – Éles pillantást vetett Jamesre. – Bájitaltan… A legutóbbi vizsgája…

– Várakozáson felüli – sietett a felelettel a fiú.

– Igen. Az is elég, de azért azt javaslom, fordítson több időt arra a tárgyra. Nyilván nem esik majd nehezére, segítséget találni a gyakorláshoz… Lássuk csak! – Ledobta a papírt, és közelebb hajolt a somolygó Jameshez. – Pontosan mennyire van tisztában az auror-képzés menetével, Potter?

* * *

– Perselus, drága fiam! – kiáltotta Lumpsluck émelyítően mézes-mázas mosollyal. „James elbújhatna mellette." – Kerülj beljebb!

Piton nem titkolt ellenszenvvel mérte végig a férfit, miközben belesüppedt az íróasztal elé tolt, hatalmas fotelek egyikébe. Lumpsluck előtt a nagyobbfajta édességboltok kirakatának választékát kenterbe verő édességkínálat fogadta a diákokat.

„Egy részüket legalábbis. – Fintorogva nézett végig a csokibékás, mindenízű drazsés, cukrozott ananászos tálakon. – A rendezéshez mindenesetre van érzéke."

– Egy teát, Perselus? Esetleg vajsört? Rendeltem egy kis csipegetnivalót – mutatott az asztalára Lumpsluck. – Vegyél bátran!

– Úgy látom, sokat fejlődött a „kapcsolatunk", tanár úr – jegyezte meg Piton szárazon. – Bár én mintha lemaradtam volna róla – játszotta a tűnődőt. – A múltkori beszélgetésünkkor még Mr. Piton voltam, és ha nem csal az emlékezetem, igyekezett mielőbb lerázni. Vajon mi változott? – érdeklődött ártatlanul. „Nos, barátocskám, először is Gerald Potter a gyámod, ami ugyebár kiváló összeköttetéseket jelent. Erre, nem úgy mint a korábbi családi hátteredre, már lehet alapozni. És… az iskola sztárjaival barátkozni se hátrány."

Lumpsluck azonban nem készült ilyen őszinte válasszal. – Lily Evans mellett te vagy a Roxfort legkiemelkedőbb bájitalfőzője.

– Hét évbe telt, hogy erre rájöjjön, uram? – kérdezte Piton nyugodtan. „Egyébként se Lily mellett, hanem előtt. Csak a miheztartás végett." Igazán érdekes elfoglaltságnak bizonyult a Lumpsluck vonásai feletti uralomért viaskodó érzelmeket figyelni. – Néhány hónapja ugyanis még szívesebben értekezett a feketemágia terén elért eredményeimről. Mit is vágott a fejemhez Dumbledore professzor irodájában? – Úgy döntött, az eredeti szándékával ellentétben, mégiscsak megkóstolja a cukrozott gyümölcsöt. Nem az élvezet kedvéért, sokkal inkább, hogy ezzel is Lumpsluckot hergelje. – Hogy volt… – töprengett a nyalánkságot rágcsálva. Hányingerkeltően édes volt, de ennyit igazán áldozhatott a bosszú oltárán. – Szégyen, hogy egy ilyen elfajzott, korcslelkű kölyök rendes varázslók között élhetett. A jelenléte bemocskolta a Mardekár-házat, és örökké marcangol majd az önvád, amiért nem láttam át rajt időben, és akadályoztam meg a tragédiát. Rosszul vagyok a tudattól, hogy az ismeretei egy részét tőlem szerezte. És így tovább… „Cseppet" talán melodramatikus, de hát Ön mindig is kedvelte a hangzatos frázisokat. Ugye, nem haragszik, hogy csak ennyit jegyeztem meg a szónoklatából? Más kötötte le a figyelmemet. – Elhallgatott, és ezúttal magát az ananászos tálat vette el az asztalról.

Lumpsluck arckifejezése megrekedt valahol az erőszakkal fenntartott mosoly és a vicsorgás közt. – Elragadtattam magam…

–… valamint mosta kezeit – egészítette ki Piton erőltetett vidámsággal. Lopva felmérte az ananász mennyiségét. „Mérgezéses tünetekkel fogok a gyengélkedőre kerülni" – állapította meg elkeseredetten.

– Mardekárosok vagyunk! – csapott az asztalra Lumpsluck, mire a cukorkák egy része kiszóródott a tálakból. – A szememre veted, hogy ennek megfelelően reagáltam?

– Nevetséges állandóan a házak tradícióival takarózni. Különben is… Mindannyiunk kiküszöbölhetetlen jellemhibája, hogy kissé másként látunk ezt-azt, ha a tulajdon bőrünk a tét.

– Perselus…

„Takarodj innen, és légy hálás, ha az áldott jó szívemre hallgatva megkegyelmezek, és a tanév hátralévő estéit nem a mosdók varázslat nélküli suvickolásával töltöd."

–… térjünk rá a hivatalos témánkra! Ha bármi egyébről akarnál beszélgetni, a fogadóóráim rendjét az ajtóm mellett valamint a klubhelyiségetekben kiszegezett pergameneken találod.

„Játsszuk azt, hogy nem fordított hátat nekem, nem tagadta meg a támogatását, ezért nincs is miért haragudnom? Felőlem. Pedig én megfizettem volna az egyenesség árát."

– Mik az elképeléseid a jövőről? Milyen munkához érzel kedvet, elhivatottságot? – darálta a professzor monoton, sürgető hangon.

Piton megkísérelt a tőle telő legfesztelenebb stílusban válaszolni. – Úgy gondoltam, megpróbálkozhatnék az aurorképzővel.

Lumpsluck prüszkölve köpte ki a teát. – MICSODA? – bődült el.

– Ó, biztos tudja, professzor – mosolyodott el Piton gúnyosan. – Egy program, amelynek keretében…

– Nem úgy értettem – szakította félbe a férfi köhécselve. Elvörösödött, a szemei pedig könnybe lábadtak. – Mégis hogy merülhetett fel benned, hogy esélyed lehet bejutni oda? Az ég szerelmére! Börtönben voltál, ráadásul gyilkosság vádjával. Priuszod van, és közismert tény, hogy feketemágiát űztél.

– Nos, igaz, hogy az utóbbi meglehetősen kínos – vont vállat Piton, miközben megküzdött egy újabb ananásszal –, és okozhat némi bonyodalmat, de ha úgy vesszük, ennyivel tartoznak nekem.

– Miért? – Lumpsluck hangja nyöszörgésnek hatott.

– Hogy mindenki számára egyértelmű legyen, melyik oldalon állok. Mint auror, talán elérhetem, hogy többé ne kiáltsanak ki mocskos sötét varázslónak.

– Jó, jó. – Lumpslucknak végre sikerült leküzdeni a fuldoklásos rohamot. – De… mit szólnál inkább a gyógyításhoz? A bájitalokhoz való fantasztikus érzékedet is jobban hasznosíthatnád…

– Nem tudok bánni az emberekkel – hárította el Piton a javaslatot. – Nincs türelmem hozzájuk.

– Akkor… – A professzor lázasan pörgette végig gondolatban a lehetőségeket. – Megszerezhetnéd a bájitalmesteri címet. Fogadok, hogy játszva letennéd a szükséges vizsgákat. Rengeteg kutatásra érdemes terület van…

– Nem a beleegyezését kértem – közölte Piton ridegen. – Csak elmondtam, mit fogok csinálni. – Felállt, fogta a táskáját, és elindult a kijárat felé.

– Ébredj fel, fiú! – ordított utána Lumpsluck. – Kizárt, hogy belőled valaha auror legyen.

Piton nem válaszolt. Kisétált az irodából, és becsapta maga mögött az ajtót.

* * *

– Összpontosíts, Tapmancs! Kérdezek még egyet. – Remus a homlokát ráncolva lapozgatott a bájitalkönyvben. – Mivel stabilizálható az Elmecsiszoló Ital a főzés utolsó szakaszában?

Sirius abbahagyta a játszadozást. (A cipője színét váltogatta.) – Dobok bele egy csipetnyi… porított denevércsontot? – Erről a hozzávalóról legalább biztosan tudta, hogy említették a tudásfokozó bájitalokról szóló fejezetben.

A klubhelyiség résnyire nyitott ablakához toltak egy alacsony asztalt meg négy fotelt, hogy tanulás közben élvezhessék a langyos februári napsugarakat és a park tavaszt idéző illatát.

Remus szemei gúnyosan csillogtak. – Tökéletes válasz, Sirius. – A fiú büszke vigyorral húzta ki magát. – Amennyiben a célod, hogy heveny rosszullétet okozó lila füsttel áraszd el a termet, és értékelhetetlenné tedd a bájitalodat. Igaz ugyan, hogy a porított denevérfog a főzetek többségénél beválik, de az Elmecsiszoló íriszolajat is tartalmaz, ami azon öt hozzávaló egyike, amik reakcióba lépnek vele. – Sirius tátott szájjal bámult rá. – Fel tudnád sorolni a másik négyet?

A barátja megrázta a fejét. – Szerinted? – kérdezte élesen, majd átpörgette a könyve lapjait az ujjai között. - Nem olvastam ilyen szabályról. – Felcsapta a kötetet az utolsó oldalon, és a pennáját a tintába mártotta. – Mindegy. Elmondanád?

Remus mély levegőt vett. – Tehát…

– Figyelj, Potter! – Lily csípőre tett kézzel állt meg a Tekergők előtt. (Addig a kanapén gubbasztott, egy plédbe burkolózva, és vagy ötször rugaszkodott neki, hogy odamenjen a fiúkhoz, mielőtt végleges elhatározásra jutott volna.) Nemcsak James pillantott kíváncsian a lányra, hanem a másik három Tekergő is. – Arra gondoltam, hogy ha nincs más programod, esetleg a hétvégén jöhetnél velem Roxmortsba. – Türelmetlenül mondta el, és közben olyan szigorúan nézett a fiúra, mintha épp az egyik kihágásért vonná felelősségre.

– Óóó! – búgta Peter. – Cseréltetek? Mostantól te futsz James után?

– Vigyázz a szádra, Féregfark! – szidta le Lily. – Még egy ilyen, bármelyikőtöktől, és a dolog tárgytalan.

Peter felkapta az asztalkáról a Reggeli Prófétát, majd beletemetkezett egy, a muglik elleni szaporodó támadások okait elemző cikkbe, ami az egész kastélyban jócskán felborzolta a kedélyeket. Remus közelebb hajolt Siriushoz, és suttogva lediktálta a kérdéses alapanyagokat a bólogatva körmölő fiúnak.

– Vagyis… randevúzunk? – tapogatózott James.

Lily ingerülten felsóhajtott. – Megengedem, hogy oda gyere, ahova én. Ennyi. Megfelel?

James merengve nézte a lányt. „Fenébe is, ez tényleg nehéz." Nem tudhatta, Lily mit szokott érezni ilyenkor, de ő maga fáradt, sőt fásult volt, haragos, megbántott, és… „Talán még mindig szerelmes." Úgy döntött, annyival mindenképpen tartozik magának, hogy ennek a végére jár, ahogy karácsonykor Piton is tanácsolta. – Igen.


End file.
